Hazard's Miracle
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: After a betrayal Miracles intervenes to save Daisuke and Chibomon, shifting them to a new dimension, de-aging Daisuke in the process while sending Chibomon up a level. How will this change things?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

Prologue

Burgundy haired, coffee eyed Motomiya Daisuke, Inheritor of Courage and Friendship, Chosen Child of Miracles doesn't even stop to think as he dives in front of his fresh level partner. When he'd read the message about a meeting in Digiworld he never even began to suspect that Inoue Miyako the Inheritor of Love and Sincerity, Kamiya Hikari the Child of Light, and Takaishi Takeru the Child of Hope were luring him and his partner into a well laid trap. Veemon had barely had time to digivolve into ExVeemon before Aquilamon, Angemon, and Nefertimon set upon him. That brought him to now, diving in front of Chibomon, scooping his partner up, cradling him to his chest, and then pain crashes over him. Just before he blacks out he could swear he saw golden light blazing up.

Chapter 1

Nonaka Daisuke bolts awake, sweat matting his burgundy locks to his forehead, and drops his head into his hands. The nightmares were getting worse. Looking at the time the coffee eyed boy decides to get up, and get ready for the day. He preferred to wear a blue t-shirt under a short sleeved orange hoodie with a blue lined hood, and his blue socks can just barely be seen peeking out of his orange converses. Once he double checks he has everything, including loading a sleeping Demiveemon into the hood of his hoodie, he leaves a note for adoptive grandmother and sister before heading to his best friend's home. His sister may attend an all girls private school, but his mom had agreed to allow him to attend a public school. He was just grateful his grandma had him tested for learning disabilities. Having an actual diagnosis for ADHD helped him out academically by a large margin.

As he makes his way to his best friend Matsuki Takato's home Daisuke pulls out an orange and blue digivice that had a strap with a hook on it. The coffee eyed pre-teen was torn on how he felt about being granted a new digivice. He had never heard of anyone having two digivices. He'd heard of digivices upgrading, he may not have been present to see that happen, but had heard about it. He places his orange and blue digivice back into his right pants pocket, and makes the final turn for the Matsuki Bakery. He heads to the side entrance and uses his key to get in. He slips his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs, and leaves his school bag along with his duffle bag with them. In sock clad feet he makes his way up the stairs and to Takato's room, silently slipping inside. Takato made sure to keep the hinges to his bedroom door oiled up.

Daisuke looks at the time, taking a moment to observe Takato while he was sleeping, and regretfully shakes his friend awake. Crimson eyes slit open and deliver a baleful look. Had Daisuke been anyone else he would have quailed under that look, instead he just smiles at his best friend, though the coffee eyed boy could admit to himself that he was attracted to his best friend, might even be falling for said best friend. Most wouldn't think Matsuki Takato was capable of such a look, but Takato _was not a morning person_. " Sorry, Taka. "

Takato sighs wearily, running a hand through his light brown locks, even as he sits up in his bed, " Nightmares? " Takato asks, motioning for Daisuke to sit beside him, but the burgundy haired pre-teen remains standing. As shaky as he still was Daisuke knew he couldn't give into the temptation to just snuggle into Takato.

" Yeah, left a note back home. You willing to make breakfast for us, Taka? "

" Let me get showered and dressed. Chocolate chip muffins work, Dai? " Takato asks, gathering up what he needed. He also packed up his school bag while he was at it.

" Got soccer practice after school today. The muffins work, but I'll need something different for my bento. " Daisuke answers after thinking about it.

" I'll make sure you have some good snacks for after practice as well, Dai. " Takato says.

By the time Takato's parents were awake Takato had the muffins finished, and was just finishing up the bentos for himself and Daisuke. He ate on the move while Daisuke sat at the kitchen table in the Matsuki apartment above their bakery watching Takato while he eats his breakfast. It was only once Takato had the snacks for Daisuke done that he allowed himself to sit, and pours himself a glass of milk. He also tops off Daisuke's glass as well, " I didn't think you'd picked up this much on the baking side of things, Takato. " Matsuki Yoshie, Takato's mother says.

Daisuke smirks, " He prefers the decorating side of the business, but he does pay attention to all the lessons he's been given. "

Matsuki Takehito picks up one of Takato's muffins and takes a bite, " This is really good, son. "

Takato tries to sink through the floor, he did not do well with praise. Daisuke sighs at this, and places a hand on Takato's left shoulder, " Dude, you really need to learn how to accept positive reinforcement. "

" I'm not one for standing out, _you know that_, Daisuke. " Takato retorts as they finish their breakfast, and take the dishes over to the sink to rinse them, " Oh, since I made breakfast someone else gets to do the clean up. Mom, Dad, work that out amongst the two of you. "

Yoshie and Takehito watch as the boys grab their bentos, and Daisuke the snacks Takato had made him for after soccer practice, before heading down the stairs, though Daisuke had grabbed Takato's school bag for him. Husband and wife then turn to each other, getting into a stare off before engaging in a brutal Jan-Ken-Pon contest to see whom would clean up the breakfast dishes.

Down the stairs Takato and Daisuke put their shoes on before heading out the door, and towards the park where Shioda Kazu and Kitigawa Kenta would meet up with them to play the Digimon Card Game. Oh, Daisuke could play it all right, he just only did so for fun. It might annoy his sister Rika, but she respected his decision, he just preferred soccer. Though he did help Takato get better at the game. Other than Akiyama Ryo, acknowledged Digimon King, he was the only one whom could beat Nonaka Rika, the Digimon Queen. He just watches Takato and Kazu play since Kenta had apparently been running late. He stops the box with Takato's cards from falling to the ground, and then blinks when he sees a blue card with a metallic like sheen to it. He hands it to Takato, and the brown haired pre-teen scans it with his card reader. Both watch as the reader seems to go haywire for a minute. Then Daisuke pulls Takato out of there, before pulling him along to school.

Thanks to Daisuke Takato managed to make it to school before the bell, and they were in the same class as well. Daisuke was not surprised that when lunch rolled around Takato was back to creating a digimon. " What would you name this digimon, Takato? " Daisuke asks him as he eats his bento. They were in the cafeteria, and Daisuke made sure Takato ate his lunch as well.

" Guilmon, you can look at his stats later. He's the rookie level, but would be capable of handling Champion level, and low leveled Ultimates. " Takato answers as he looks up from his memo book, and eats some more of his lunch.

" What's his in training stage? " Daisuke asks.

Takato blinks before banging his head on the table, causing Daisuke to roll his eyes at his best friend, " You jumped straight to Rookie, didn't you? "

Takato slyly flips him off before flipping to a clean page in his memo book, and quickly sketching out what was taking a form similar to that of Tokomon. Only this digimon has fangs, and a tail. Daisuke shoves food within range of Takato, knowing how his friend got in a creative frenzy. Once the sketch was done Takato was quick to work out the stats for the digimon he names Gigimon. Then on the next clean page after the stats he starts sketching out the fresh form which was ball shaped with ears shaped like bat wings sticking out of its head. Takato was automatically eating the food in his bento since Daisuke had shoved it close enough to eat, but far enough away to not interrupt the creative juices pumping through the light brown haired pre-teen.

Takato managed to finish sketching out the Champion level for Guilmon, as he was calling the rookie level, and his lunch before lunch ended. Takato resumed his sketching as he sat in the bleachers watching Daisuke at practice. The team was used to Takato's presence at their practices even if he didn't play. By the time soccer practice ended Takato had the Champion and Ultimate forms sketched out, named, and the stats finished as well. He'd even managed to color in all of his sketches properly too. " Did you manage to finish the entire digivolution line, Takato? " Daisuke asks as he approaches, eating his snacks on the move.

" I'm stuck on Mega, but I have Fresh, In-Training, Champion, and Ultimate done. It goes Jyarimon, Gigimon, Guilmon, Growlmon, and finally WarGrowlmon. " Takato says, and hands the memo book to Daisuke after he finishes his snacks, and cleans his hands off.

Takato looks at his best friend anxiously as he looks of the entire digivolution line for the digimon he'd created while they walk to the park. Both were curious as to why his card reader had went nuts like that. Takato is surprised by the appreciative whistle Daisuke lets off once he finishes, " You based Guilmon and his line off of Tai's Agumon, right? " Daisuke had watched all of the first season of the show, but after the first episode of season two he realized what it was about, and only watched the episodes where he got the Digiegg/DigiMental of Friendship, and Golden Digiegg/DigiMental of Miracles. He had lived through the first half of season two after all. It hadn't been long after finding out about Arukenimon that...Daisuke shuts the train of thought down. Coffee colored eyes take in the weather around them suspiciously.

" I did, you really…"

Daisuke forces Takato to meet his gaze, coffee to crimson, " Takato, this line you've created is one helluva power house. Guilmon alone is badass power wise, and I can understand why the mental aspect is lower, to compensate for the power he contains. WarGrowlmon, I'm not gonna lie, would most like be able to take Kimeramon down easily, Magnamon wouldn't have been able to without Wormmon's help. "

" I thought you didn't watch Season Two? " Takato asks him.

" I'll watch Enter Flamedramon, Storm of Friendship, The Darkness Before the Dawn, and the Crest of Kindness. The other episodes not a chance in Hell. " is the burgundy haired male's reply.

Takato blinks as he follows Daisuke into the park to get his Digimon Cards, why would his best friend just watch those four episodes of Season Two? As he ponders on this he grabs the box with his cards and card reader before making his way back home at a fast walk, Daisuke right beside him. Takato mentions nothing about how the box had been glowing, or how he suspected he now had a digivice while Daisuke says nothing about how the clock on the dinosaur play structure sparked, and then moved ahead several hours. He could just barely remember what went down during Highton View Terrace, and had heard the digivolving of the Koromon sent to Tai and Kari had caused electrical disturbances. Takato barely takes note of his friend was also on his cell phone talking to his grandmother, he hangs up just as they reach the bakery, and enter the alley entrance, leaving their shoes at the foot of the stairs, and out of the way, " Daisuke, here for dinner? " Takehito asks.

" Yeah, and grandma gave me permission to spend the night as well, as long as you guys are okay with it. " Daisuke responds.

Takato hadn't realized he was that deep in his thoughts to not even hear some part of the conversation Daisuke had with his grandma. " I'll check with Yoshie, but I don't have a problem with you spending the night. We'll call you boys when dinner is ready. We'll call your grandma to let her know one way or the other. "

" Thanks, Mr. Matsuki, try not to have dinner done before I can shower and change, I did have soccer practice today. "

" Sure thing, Daisuke. " Takehito says as the boys make their way up the stairs.

Takato looks at the shoe box that contained his Digimon Cards, and his card reader turned probable Digivice. He's torn between opening the box up again now, or waiting until Daisuke was done with his shower. In the end he works on his homework waiting for Daisuke, though some instinct has him line the pages of the digivolution line he'd come up with in order from Fresh to Ultimate, he had them all colored, and all of the stats worked out, including attacks. Daisuke walks into Takato's room wearing a blue tank top and orange shorts, with clean socks on as well, still toweling his spiky burgundy locks dry, and he shuts the door behind himself, knowing Demiveemon had hidden himself in the room. " Taka, what happened to your card reader? "

Takato sighs and opens up the box, not removing any of the contents just yet. Had Takato not been watching Daisuke he would not have seen the normally tanned boy pale rapidly as his coffee eyes take in the sight of Takato's new Digivice. Takato didn't even realize he had moved before he was guiding Daisuke down to sit on the floor. Once he has Daisuke safely seated, the coffee eyed pre-teen's head on his left shoulder do all the pieces of the puzzle that is Nonaka Daisuke slot into perfect alignment for Takato. A lot of little things that hadn't made much sense at the time, like Daisuke only watching four episodes of Digimon Adventure 02, the glares Daisuke would give the cards for the Digieggs/DigiMentals of Light, Love, Sincerity, and Hope in the card game along with Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Aquilamon, and Angemon. Daisuke did not own any of the cards, and any he got in booster packs he immediately traded away for something he wanted.

" Dai, _I know_. " Takato murmurs in his fellow pre-teen's ear.

Daisuke shudders, and Demiveemon crawls into his lap, doing what he could to comfort his partner, " You only know who I really am, Taka, not how I _got here_. "

" TK, Kari, Miyako/Yolei, and their partners are involved though, right? " Takato asks, and addresses the surprised look in Daisuke's eyes, " I've noticed how you would glare at the Digieggs/DigiMentals of Light, Hope, Love, and Sincerity while also glaring at Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Aquilamon, and Angemon. You own none of those cards, and whenever you get them out of booster packs you trade them immediately. Then only watching the episodes in which Tai's successor gets his Digieggs/DigiMentals...it was only your reaction to seeing my Digivice that aligned all the pieces I already had into a complete picture. "

" I got a message on my D-Terminal about a meeting in Digiworld. I never even suspected it to be a trap. Veemon barely had time to digivolve into ExVeemon before they attacked. They soon had him down to his Fresh Form, Chibomon. They were about ready to delete him when I dove in front of Chibomon, scooped him up, cradled him to my chest, and then the pain came. As everything was going dark I saw golden light flash into existence. " Daisuke explains, " It would have been right after the episode Spirit Needle. "

Takato runs his fingers through Daisuke's hair, disbelief and anger warring within him at the mere fact that Daisuke and DemiVeemon were betrayed by six members of their team, including the digimon. Disbelief at the fact that Kamiya Hikari would be a party to trying to kill a childhood friend in cold blood, and anger over the fact that his best friend, _his Daisuke_, had suffered through such a horrendous betrayal. Then he blinks, his fingers never stop their ministrations as he can feel Daisuke relaxing by degrees, as he realizes that he had claimed ownership over Daisuke in his thoughts. When the _Hell_ had his feelings shifted from platonic to _romantic_ towards Daisuke anyhow?

" This is what your nightmares are about. " Takato states.

Daisuke just nods, not really up to talking at the moment. Thinking about the betrayal still hurt way too damned much. " DemiVeemon, could you bring me my digivice, and everything of the digivolution line I created? I put the sheets in order from Fresh to Ultimate. Don't worry, I've got Dai. " Takato says.

" Shure, I can do that for ya, Takato. " DemiVeemon says, and brings over the requested items to the brown haired pre-teen.

Takato grabs the first page with Jyarimon, and scans it. His Digivice took it from there, the screen glowing red, scanning all the subsequent pages while humans and digimon watched. When it was done a digiegg could be seen on the screen. " Taka, did you just _create your own partner_? " Daisuke asks him incredulously.

" I think so. " Takato says, picking his digivice up, the egg happened to be white with red spots. Daisuke pulls away from Takato just as they're called for dinner.

DemiVeemon goes straight for his partner's school bag for his own meal. Daisuke always had food for his partner with him. Yoshie looks at Daisuke, " I've already called your grandma to confirm you're spending the night, Daisuke. You do have everything you need here, right? "

Takato rolls his eyes at his mother's question, " I swear he actually keeps half his stuff in my room. "

Daisuke opens his mouth to refute this, and then pauses to think about it, " Huh, I think you might actually be right about that. Never really thought about it before. Most of the clothes I keep here are the ones I actually prefer. Mom has an acquired fashion sense. " Not even Rika could blame him for clearing out whenever their mother was actually home. She knew he didn't want to get caught in the middle of their spats, and respected him for the fact he didn't want to be forced to take sides. He _always stayed with Takato _when Nonaka Rumiko came home to see her children. Hell, his grandmother gave him a heads up so he could avoid the family drama. Even Rumiko couldn't blame her adoptive son for clearing out. If she wanted to spend time with him then she would call his cell phone, and meet him at a neutral place without Rika.

Takato blinks, " Wait, is your mom the reason why you ended up wearing that sweater vest outfit? "

Daisuke shudders, " She is, there is a reason why I stay with you whenever Mom comes home to visit. She and sis clash all the time. Rika is not a girly girl by any stretch of the definition, and I _do not want to get placed in the middle_. "

All three Matsukis share a look, " That's fair enough. How do you spend time with your mother then, Daisuke? " Yoshie asks him as he nudges Takato for some more udon.

Takato passes him the pot even as Daisuke answers, " She calls me on my cell phone, and we meet at a neutral place without my sister nearby. Mom, sis, and grandma all understand that I don't want to be caught in the middle, or forced to pick sides. Hence why grandma always gives me a heads up, and why I actually have half of my things here in Takato's room. Grandma gets the role of mediator. Besides, with all three of them around I would be drowning in estrogen instead of just surrounded by it all the time. "

Takehito winces, " You're the only male in the house, aren't you? "

Even Yoshie winces, no wonder Daisuke spent as much time as he could with Takato. Daisuke blinks when his phone rings, and he checks the ID. He groans when he sees it's Rika calling him, " Excuse me, if my sister has to leave a voice message she'll make me long for death. I'd rather not piss her off. "

Daisuke pushes away from the table even as he answers the phone, *Where the Hell are you anyhow?*

" Oh, gee, that's nice, Rika, not even a Hello? I'm spending the night at Takato's, _which you would know if you checked with grandma_. " Daisuke points out.

He could sense her wince, *Sorry, bro. Just got worried when I didn't see your shoes when I got home. That storm out there is nasty.*

" You called me in the middle of dinner, sis. Was there anything else you wanted? "

*Just to rant about Ryo again. Some moron made the mistake of mentioning him around me.*

Daisuke rolls his eyes at this, " Sis, you need an actual friend that is a girl. "

He hears her snort at this, *Maybe when I can actually find a girl that isn't a prissy little princess, or a vain, vapid, shallow bitch. Worse yet, the fangirls.*

" Love ya, sis. If need be, just scream your frustrations out at a pillow, or use those toys I know you have. " Daisuke hangs up to her spluttering at what he said.

He returns to the table with a smirk on his face, and Takato groans at this, " What the _Hell_ did you do this time? "

Wicked mischief can be seen in Daisuke's eyes, " Oh, just flustered my sister with knowledge that I have that she didn't know I have. "

You had to be looking closely to see Takato's crimson eyes darken at the look in Daisuke's eyes, and the tone in his voice. Takato was honestly surprised by the fact that Daisuke pranking someone for shits and giggles happened to be a turn on for him. " Do I _want to know_? " Takato asks him as he reaches for some more homemade lemonade.

" Do the words plausible deniability tell you anything, Takato? " Daisuke asks him.

" More than enough, just don't get me intentionally caught up in your sister's revenge, okay. "

A dessert of jam tarts was served just then, and Takehito had made sure some were made with dragon fruit jam just for Daisuke while Takato snagged the cherry ones for himself. Yoshie damn near stabbed her husband in the hand with a fork for going near the mango flavored tarts. Takato and Daisuke move a little further away from Yoshie at this action. Daisuke had a sister, he recognized the signs of _The Week of Hell_ damned quickly. The pre-teens pack their tarts up in a bag each, though Daisuke does sneak some raspberry ones for DemiVeemon before excusing themselves. Takehito glares after them, schooling his features before his hormonal wife noticed.

Daisuke hands DemiVeemon the raspberry tarts, and sends his partner a _glare_, " Daishuke, I am not shtupid enough to shteal your dragon fruit tartsh. " DemiVeemon deadpans as the pre-teens work on their homework before checking each other's work over.

DemiVeemon curls up on Daisuke's school bag when he's tired, and the males look out Takato's bedroom window at the storm. " Trouble's coming, Taka. I could feel it before you found your digivice. " The burgundy haired male pulls out his new orange and blue digivice, handing it to Takato, " That appeared before me six months ago in a flash of white light. "

" Oh, Dai. " Takato murmurs.

" I just don't know if I can work with a team again, Taka. Just the thought of placing my trust in someone other than my partner, or now you...it terrifies me. I really don't know if I can find the Courage to do so again. To leave myself that vulnerable. "

Daisuke's coffee eyes widen at the emotion in Takato's eyes when the light brown haired pre-teen pulls him to himself, " I will never _knowingly or willingly_ betray you, Dai. Anyone that tries it with me around _will regret it_! "

The ferocity in Takato's voice actually causes Daisuke to pleasantly shudder, he had never once thought that Takato might actually _reciprocate_ his feelings. Only Tai had ever known his so-called crush on Kari was a cover. Exposure to Daisuke had affected Takato in a way that no one had actually noticed. While soft spoken, and preferring to stay in the background Takato had found his 'Inner Bastard' if you will, or more accurately his Dark Side. Takato happened to be a pretty forgiving kind of guy with a big heart. He was also so unassuming that _you would never see his rage coming until it had already hit you with the force 10.0 on the Richter Scale_. This is taking into account that the highest measured earthquake ever recorded was an 8.6 in Chile in 1960.

" For you, I'll help. Only you will know who I am though. " Daisuke says, laying his head on Takato's left shoulder, letting his eyes slip shut as he revels in the absolute safety he feels in Takato's arms.

Takato hands Daisuke's new digivice back to him, " Go lay down, Dai, I just need to get ready for bed, and I'll be right back. "

Daisuke sighs as he walks over to Takato's bed and settles in on it, already missing the feeling of being in Takato's arms. He was already working out how to hide his identity while helping Takato out. His hair would have to be hidden, along with his eyes. Colored contacts would handle his eyes, and a properly secured wig his hair. He had enough cash on hand that he could buy those things easily enough. Takato returns in his light green pajamas just then, and notices the pensive look on Daisuke's face. He knew what Daisuke was thinking about, how to hide his identity and still help him. The brown haired pre-teen grabs his white and red digivice before slipping into his bed beside Daisuke, and shutting off the bedside lamp.

He's not surprised when Daisuke snuggles into his left side, knowing the other male was rather tactile with his affection. " Rest for now, Dai, we'll figure it out together, okay. " Takato runs his fingers through Daisuke's soft and spiky burgundy locks.

" 'Kay, Taka. Night. " Daisuke murmurs as his breathing evens out. Takato's left arm wraps around Daisuke's back when he falls asleep, pulling the other male closer, while Daisuke's left arm was across Takato's body with his left hand curled around Takato's right shoulder. In Takato's right hand is his digivice, sending his energy to his developing partner. It was through the help of Takato's developing partner that he was able to observe the fight between a partnered Renamon, and Lynxmon while learning what the slot on the side of his digivice was for. What Takato wasn't expecting was for Daisuke to be watching with him, which he only noticed when Daisuke spoke up in the strange dream they seemed to be sharing, " Rika?! " Daisuke's tone was incredulous.

Both of them snapped awake after watching Renamon load the data of her downed foe. Daisuke's coffee eyes were wide with shock, " That's your sister, huh? " Takato asks.

" Yeah, that's Rika, the Digimon Queen. " Daisuke admits with a sigh as he sits up, mostly so he can run his hands through his hair, " She reminds me of Ken before I got through to him, Takato. He thought digimon were just data and pixels, not living, breathing beings with thoughts, feelings, and hopes of their own. It took Wormmon sacrificing himself to get that message through to Ken. I just thank Miracles that DemiVeemon is so very good at acting as a plushie, and that my own scent covers his. "

" Well, we need to get ready for the day, Dai. " Takato says as he heads for his closet.

Daisuke follows him, and looks through his half of Takato's closet, slipping on a sleeveless blue hooded shirt, some black cargo shorts, and moving to the dresser grabs a pair of orange socks that he subsequently puts on as well. He also slips some black wrist bands on that had his Crest of Miracles embroidered on them in a continuous ring around them. Takato had on a white t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and white socks while having his blue hoodie in hand as well. Once he slips that on they grab their school bags, DemiVeemon waking up just enough to slip into his partner's hood, Daisuke didn't have practice after school that day, and head off to get breakfast. Takato's mom already had their bentos made, and breakfast was on the table, which included scrambled eggs, toast, two glasses of milk, and two small bowls of fruit salad.

Seeing no one around for the moment Daisuke fills a small bowl with eggs, and hands it along with a spoon to his partner. DemiVeemon eats quickly but neatly. Both boys were confused as to how they had actually gotten wet from the rain in that shared dream or whatever it was when they watched Rika and her partner deal with that Lynxmon and then load the data. Once they've eaten and all the dishes have been rinsed they head out the door to school, saying goodbye to Takato's parents. The pair take in the sight of the skyline, and Daisuke's eyes narrow at a building with two towers. That building had always given him bad vibes for some reason. In his peripheral vision he can see Takato looking at the same building uneasily.

He pulls Takato along to school, mostly to ensure they both got there before the bell, and find Katou Jeri already in their homeroom. They had changed into their indoor shoes upon reaching the building, and Takato has his digivice clipped to a belt loop for the moment, as he had no better ideas on how to keep track of it. " Morning, Jeri. " they both intone. They get a greeting back from Jeri and her puppet. Daisuke places his stuff at his desk before he leans against Takato's while they wait for school to officially begin.

The pair get into a discussion about the Digimon Card Game while their fellow students start to trickle in by twos and threes. When Daisuke sees it's one minute until the bell he heads for his own desk. Kazu and Kenta both skid into the classroom with six seconds to spare, both of them panting heavily as Asagi-sensei allows them to catch their breath since they did beat the bell before starting class. When she notices Daisuke and Kazu starting to nod their heads like they were fighting sleep twenty minutes into her first lesson of the day she sighs internally. Daisuke and Kazu both had legitimate ADHD diagnoses. " Takato, could you please come up and illustrate my lesson? " Asagi-sensei asks, handing Takato a box of colored chalk.

The crimson eyed male was quick to sketch out the history lesson she had given up to that point in full color. She notes that Daisuke and Kazu were paying full attention now, and the rest of her class was also paying better attention too.

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension:

Hida Iori had gone into the Digital World after his kendo lesson that day with the idea of helping rebuild some more. What he found when he arrived was a still smoking crater from the day before, and the goggles Daisuke had gotten from Tai. That alone concerned him and Armadillomon. What moved that concern into horror was when Armadillomon found a piece of Nefertimon's Rosetta Stone attack in the crater, along with marks that looked like Aquilamon's Blast Ring, and Angemon's Hand of Fate. Iori is shaking as he looks around the site of what had been a battle as he takes in the implications of it. He was quick to grab his D-Terminal, sending a message to everyone bar Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako to meet him at the coordinates he was at. It took a while as Ken had to go get Tachikawa Mimi as well, delivering her to Izzy's place before they all arrived.

Kamiya Taichi, Child of Courage, inhales sharply when he sees the goggles he had given his otouto to denote him as the new leader. His eyes reading the battle site around the goggles quickly, and he feels sick to his stomach as he goes to retrieve Daisuke's goggles. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Ishida Yamato, Child of Friendship's hands clenched into fists as he realizes what had happened as well, and his little brother's part in it. Ichijoji Ken, Child of Kindness, Tai notes, when he walks back over, is swaying on his feet, and being steadied by Takenouchi Sora, Child of Love. Tai watches as Izumi 'Izzy' Koushiro's eyes flick over the battlefield, taking in everything. Tai can see when the knowledge presents itself to the Child of Knowledge, " How could they? " Izzy voices this question aloud, unable to comprehend the fact that three of their own, six counting the partner Digimon, had willingly turned on one of theirs. Yamato had been manipulated by Cherrymon at a weak moment, this had been planned.

" Izzy, what are you talking about? " Kido Jyou, Child of Reliability asks.

With a heavy heart Tai fields the question for Izzy, " He's talking about how Takeru, Miyako, and Hikari, along with their partners willingly betrayed Daisuke. "

Tachikawa Mimi, Child of Sincerity is actually physically ill when she fully comprehends what the battle site around her meant, and Yamato was there holding back her hair while steadying her. Sora looked as ill as Tai felt, and Tai looks towards Jyou to see his reaction. The Child of Reliability's countenance was one of horrified disgust. Izzy swallows thickly as he starts thinking once more, moving past how very ill the notion of Daisuke and Veemon being betrayed in such a manner made him feel. It was highly suspicious that all that was left of them were Tai's old goggles. " Sora, head for Primary Village and see if Veemon's reformatted. " Izzy says, taking Ken's weight on himself. Daisuke had been the biggest driving force in freeing Ken from his downward destructive spiral.

Ken's D3 comes to life as only his and Iori's partners were with them, " Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon. "

Stingmon picks up Sora and flies off with her to Primary Village. Mimi is standing by this time, but leaning heavily on Yamato, " How could someone whom inherited my crest do something like this? " Mimi asks in a broken voice with an undercurrent of steel to it.

" Iori, I know this is a hard question to ask you right now, but I need you to answer honestly. What were the team dynamics like between Daisuke and the others? No emotion in it, just your clinical analysis. " Tai asks the youngest of them.

The Inheritor of Knowledge and Reliability can be seen visibly gathering himself as he goes back over his memories, " Ken, I know this will be hard for you, but you would have a different perspective from my own. Would you be willing to share this perspective with all of us? " Iori asks the former Digimon Emperor/Kaiser.

" For Daisuke and Veemon I will. " Ken says, he was still leaning on Izzy, but his voice was strong.

Just before Iori can give them all a synopsis of the team dynamics between Daisuke and the others Stingmon and Sora return, " Elecmon says that Veemon has not been reformatted. " Sora reports.

Izzy frowns, " That means either Veemon was deleted and all trace of Daisuke was vaporized or there's something else going on here. "

Iori clears his throat and tells the others of the dynamics between Daisuke and the others from a purely observational point of view, just as Tai had asked. Ken adds his observations from when he was still Emperor as well, and a very disheartening picture was painted for the others. It was clear Takeru, Miyako, and Hikari had never respected Daisuke in the slightest. Comments they had taken to be teasing looked at in another light are rather malicious in nature, " Chikuso, how the Hell did we all miss this? " Yamato asks.

That was a question the others were all asking themselves except for Tai. He had already moved past that question, and was wondering what this meant for the Digital World and their partners.

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Native Dimension:

Once school ends Takato and Daisuke meet Kazu and Kenta at the park to play several rounds of the Digimon Card Game, Daisuke playing Kazu to get his ego back down to size. Takato had discreetly checked on his partner's digiegg throughout that day, and it had yet to hatch. Daisuke had convinced Takato during lunch to keep silent about digimon being real. Instead they just enjoy playing the card game with Kazu and Kenta before the pair have to head home. Takato's eyes widen as soon as they're out of earshot, " Dai, my partner hatched! "

Daisuke swears under his breath, and was grateful he had charged his cell phone overnight at Takato's place, he places a call to his grandmother, letting her know he'd eat at Takato's place, swinging his school bag onto his back as a tracking function pops up on Takato's digivice. After a brief conversation in which his grandma promises to call Rika and let her know as Daisuke follows his best friend. DemiVeemon had to get out of his hood and travel on his own as the places they had to go into were very cramped, " Taka, it's a very good thing neither one of us is claustrophobic. " Daisuke deadpans.

Takato chuckles even as they have to crawl through a rat infested space to reach a construction zone. Unknown to them Rika and a blue haired pre-teen with gray eyes both see the pillar of light created by the emergence of Takato's partner into the Human World. Both curse when a thick fog crops up, and Daisuke longs for his goggles. Takato strains his eyes, and they widen when he sees the outline of fresh form he'd created for Guilmon. When the fog clears Jyarimon uses his Nekki o Obita Awa attack, which was essentially scalding hot bobbles sent at an enemy, in this case a pair of rats. Takato makes his way over to his partner, " Jyarimon, I'm Matsuki Takato, your new partner. "

The red ball with bat wing shaped ears bounces to spin around and face the three with him. Daisuke holds DemiVeemon back, a gentle smile on his face. He still remembered his first meeting with Veemon fondly, even if he ended up getting chased by a Monochromon and almost dying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

Chapter 2

Southern Quadrant, Construction Zone:

Jyarimon bounces up and down happily upon seeing Takato, and when he's close enough he catches his new partner, and cradles him close. Tamer and partner blink when a flash goes off, Takato follows it back to Daisuke, " Why? "

" I always wished I had a picture to commemorate my first meeting with Veemon. " Daisuke answers simply as DemiVeemon climbs up him to be held in his arms for the moment.

Jyarimon looks at DemiVeemon curiously, sniffing him, " Hiya, Jyarimon, I'm DemiVeemon, nice ta meetcha. "

Jyarimon coos at him, and DemiVeemon starts to climb back into his partner's hood before Daisuke stops him, " Can you carry Takato and myself as ExVeemon. I do not want to get out of here the same way we got in. "

" Shure thing, Daishuke. " DemiVeemon says, " DemiVeemon digivolve to...Veemon. Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon. "

ExVeemon picks both human boys up, and was out of there before anyone could see them. He drops them off not too far away, and devolves back to his in-training form before climbing back into his partner's hood. The pair make their way to Takato's home, thanks to ExVeemon they made a lot better time. Takato places Jyarimon into his hood once they reach his home, they take their shoes off before heading upstairs to leave their school bags in Takato's room. Takato lays his now sleeping partner on his bed, and DemiVeemon jumps out of Daisuke's hood before digivolving into Veemon, promising to keep Jyarimon out of trouble while the humans cleaned up. Takato and Daisuke decide to save time and share the bathroom while cleaning up from finding where Jyarimon Bio-Emerged into their world. They had grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts each to change into while quickly washing off the evidence of their adventure.

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension, Kamiya Apartment:

Tai, sometime after returning home, stares at the goggles in his hand. He chose to believe his otouto was still out there somewhere. Until he had definitive, incontrovertible proof Daisuke had died he would believe in his surrogate little brother. What sickened him, and pissed him off in equal measure was the fact that his little sister and her partner were acting as though nothing was wrong. Tai places the goggles in his school bag, Iori's discovery had happened just after he had gotten his homework done thankfully. He doubted he would have been able to concentrate after seeing the full hell his little brother and Veemon went through. ExVeemon had battled with three to one odds, and from the way that battle field looked he had held his own for a while. He had seen what Iori and the others had missed though, as he'd gone and retrieved his former goggles. He'd seen his little brother's blood, and he suspected Veemon had devolved to either in-training or worse fresh form.

Like any true goggle head Daisuke wouldn't have thought anything about placing himself in the line of fire to protect his partner. He also would never have suspected a betrayal until it was far too late.

Ishida Apartment:

Yamato grimaces as he stands up from giving the great porcelain deity his offering. The full impact of what had happened, and his little brother's part in it had finally truly hit him. What his little brother had been party to was conspiracy to commit murder or premeditated murder at the most. " Son, are you alright? " Ishida Hiroaki asks his eldest from outside the bathroom door.

Yamato grimaces again as he rinses his mouth out, and exits the bathroom, not looking forward to telling his father about what had happened recently, " No, I'm not, but I'm physically fine, emotionally is another story. "

Hiroaki takes in the appearance of his son, " What happened? "

" You remember Daisuke, right? " Yamato asks.

" I do, but what does he have to do with whatever is bothering you? "

" He and Veemon were betrayed by Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru. I saw the battlefield, saw Daisuke's goggles laying in the middle of a massive crater. I can only guess Veemon got knocked back down to either in-training or worse fresh form. Daisuke wouldn't have hesitated to place himself in the way of an attack that would destroy his partner. We don't know what happened to Daisuke and Veemon, Dad. All that was left were the goggles Tai gave him when Daisuke's own were destroyed in Digiworld on his first day there. I saw evidence of Aquilamon, Nefertimon, and Angemon's attacks having been used against ExVeemon. " Yamato answers.

Hiroaki completely understood why his oldest son had been physically ill in response to emotional distress once he learned that his youngest son had been a party to either an attempted murder or premeditated murder. He finds himself rushing into the facilities to make his own offerings to the porcelain god.

Takenouchi Apartment:

Sora hadn't been able to stop shivering since she got home from seeing that battle field Iori had called them to. Seeing Daisuke's goggles in the middle of that crater, she hadn't understood what it meant until Tai spelled it out for those that hadn't come to the truth on their own. To think the girl she had once encouraged when the Digiegg of Love was found had been capable of such a thing. To think the inheritor of her crest was capable of something so despicable shook her straight down to her core. Now she just couldn't seem to get warm no matter what she did. A shaking hand grabs her D-Terminal, and sends a message to Tai only. The response was immediate, and she huddles further into her blanket, she only needed to hang in there until Tai arrived.

Izumi Apartment:

Izzy had called Iori's mother to tell her that he was spending the night at his place, and that his mother would be along to pick up what he would need for the next day. Izumi Kae looks at her son when she returns from getting Iori's things, " Want to tell me why Iori is spending the night at the last minute, and why he has your old teddy bear wrapped up in his arms? "

Izzy swallows hard at this, " Do you remember Motomiya Daisuke, Mom? "

" Isn't he the boy with spiky burgundy hair? " Kae asks.

" That's him. Today after his kendo practice Iori came across a battle site that was still smoking from the previous day from what I can tell just by visual analysis. In the center of a massive crater he found he saw Daisuke's goggles, and Armadillomon found pieces of Nefertimon's Rosetta Stone attack along with indications of Aquilamon's Blast Ring, and Angemon's Hand of Fate all being sent at one opponent. From where the goggles were it is quite easy to deduce that Takeru, Miyako, and Hikari lured Daisuke and Veemon into a well laid trap where they either attempted to kill them or succeeded. " Izzy states, detaching himself from the situation to explain what had happened to his mother.

" There's no other possible explanation? " Kae asks her son weakly.

" No, it is easy to reason out that Daisuke was at the center of the crater at the moment of impact, most likely to protect his partner whom had devolved back down to either in-training or fresh form. Motimon is the in-training level for Tentomon while Pabumon is the Fresh Form, or baby form. How the goggles survived intact I have no answer for. " Izzy answers.

" Iori found it, and figured what had happened, didn't he? " Kae asks.

" He did, hence why he is spending the night here. Until we can either find a witness or footage as to what happened, we can only guess at what happened to Daisuke and Veemon. We do know that Veemon wasn't reformatted, but that's all we know other than they were willingly betrayed. " Izzy admits.

Kae pulls her son to herself, she could deal with her own reaction to what had happened later. Right now Izzy needed someone to be strong for him since he had to be strong for Iori.

Kido Apartment:

Jyou can be found pacing in his room while agitatedly running his hands through his hair as he tries to understand how Hikari and Takeru especially could do something so heinous to a fellow Digidestined! He couldn't begin to fathom what had led them to actively plotting Daisuke's demise. Daisuke happened to be a fiercely loyal and true friend while willing to face certain death for his team and Digiworld. It was no wonder Daisuke had inherited Tai's crest, instead of letting fear paralyze him he let it motivate him. Daisuke understood that true Courage wasn't the absence of fear, but acting in spite of said fear. Jyou was proud to count him as a friend and fellow Digidestined.

Tachikawa Residence, NY:

Mimi was quite frankly confounded on how the inheritor of her crest, and children of Light and Hope thought it was a good idea to kill their leader. Daisuke happened to be a wonderful person, and she would love to have him as her younger brother. She may be the only one that had noticed an undercurrent of something with Daisuke, as he had confided in her since she was as unbiased of an opinion as he could get about what was currently going on in Digiworld. She'd had no idea three of his team members didn't respect him. Like Yamato had asked, how the Hell had they all missed it?

Ichijoji Residence:

Ken's eyes widen in horror when he finds the footage of what went down. Of how Veemon barely had time to digivolve, how ExVeemon had used up so much strength trying to protect himself and his partner he devolved back to his Fresh Form of Chibomon. He watches as Daisuke dives in front of his partner, scoops the infant up, and cradles him to his chest before the combined attacks of Aquilamon, Nefertimon, and Angemon crash into him. He watches as Daisuke's goggles fall off as he collapses, blood flowing liberally from his back even as golden light flares into a brilliant existence around him. Ken was just grateful he downloaded the video when he found it, and immediately makes several back up copies as well. He also takes the time to increase his firewalls, and tag Miyako's IP address should she try and hack into his system.

" Minomon, I want you to watch this, okay. " Ken says to his partner.

The in-training form of his partner's eyes widen when he sees the golden light flare into brilliant existence around Daisuke and Chibomon, " That was Miracles, Ken. "

Odaiba:

Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari sleep untroubled while their fellow Digidestines find peaceful sleep hard to come by. Sora has practically buried herself in Tai's arms by this point while the others try to distract themselves long enough for exhaustion to knock them out.

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

Daisuke barely gets his homework packed away before falling asleep on Takato's shoulder. The crimson eyed pre-teen sighs at this and grabs Daisuke's charging cell phone, hitting speed dial one, which was the landline for the Nonaka home, *Nonaka residence, Rika speaking.*

" This is Matsuki Takato, Daisuke's friend, he's kinda fallen asleep, and I'm loathe to wake him up just to go home. "

Takato can hear a sigh on the other end of the line, *I'll let grandma know. Thanks for letting us know. Later, Takato, take care of my brother.*

Takato stares at the phone as he hears dial tone before hanging up. With a sigh he manages to maneuver Daisuke over to his bed where Veemon tucks him in, Jyarimon was curled up on a pillow that he'd be sharing with Veemon on the floor. Takato runs a hand through Daisuke's bangs, silently conveying he'd be right back. He pulls away gently, and slips out of his room. He knew he had very little time until Daisuke noticed his presence was missing. Thankfully he found his parents in the kitchen, " Mom, Dad, Daisuke crashed out, and I already called his home to let them know. "

Neither adult saw any reason to wake Daisuke up just to make him go home, " Alright, Takato. I'll make sure I have bentos ready for the both of you, Daisuke's will be packed with protein and nutrients since he has practice tomorrow, right? "

" Yeah, and I'll be getting up early enough to make him some snacks again. " Takato says, grabbing two water bottles, " Night, Mom, Dad. "

" Good night, son. " both call out as he heads back to his room. He shuts the door behind himself, and places both water bottles on the nightstand.

He slips in beside Daisuke just as he starts whimpering. Takato runs his fingers through Daisuke's hair, calming him enough to send him back into a peaceful sleep. " Veemon, are you capable of staying rookie all night? "

" Yeah, I can handle it, and I can keep Jyarimon in check too. " Veemon says, " Jusht help Daishuke where I haven't been able to. "

" I intend to. What all do you remember…? " Takato asks him.

Veemon shudders, " I never shaw the golden light that Daishuke shays flared up around ush. That was the fashtesht I have ever digivolved. "

" Good night, Veemon. " Takato says, turning the bedside light off once more, setting his alarm early enough he could make Daisuke snacks for after practice, " Oh, and remind me I need to pack up my school bag again. "

" Good night, Takato, and don't worry, I'm used to reminding Daishuke about things like that. " Veemon says, and settles in next to Jyarimon.

It wasn't long before Daisuke was snuggled into Takato's left side, his head resting on Takato's chest right above his heart, Daisuke's right arm had slipped under Takato's to wrap around his left shoulder, and his left hand had clenched into a fist while clutching Takato's t-shirt. Had Daisuke been awake while doing this Takato was positive he would have been blushing hard enough to put the color red to shame. As it was his crimson eyes soften as they take in the object of his affections, and a smile lifts his lips as well. He allows his left arm to wrap around Daisuke's back, while his right hand curls around Daisuke's left. He may not have found the Courage enough to be overt like this while Daisuke was awake, he had honestly surprised himself yesterday, but with the coffee eyed pre-teen asleep beside him he could allow himself to be more demonstrative with the feelings he had only just recently figured out for himself.

It didn't take long for Takato to follow Daisuke into sleep, and the door cracks open an hour later when Yoshie is heading to bed, checking on her charges for the night. Her eyes widen when they adjust to the low ambient light in her son's room. She silently closes the door, an amused smile on her lips. Never once had she thought her son might just prefer his own gender. She'd wait to say anything until the boys did themselves. Right now it was better to just let things develop naturally. It seemed her little boy was growing up.

While her adoptive brother is sleeping Rika is out fighting another digimon with her partner Renamon, this one being a Goblimon that manages to digivolve during the course of the fight. She was glad that her brother's friend had the forethought to call and let them know he crashed out at his place. Rika knew her brother suffered from nightmares he refused to talk about...to anyone, to the best of her knowledge. He had also confessed to her, in a weak moment, that his sleep was mostly peaceful when he was with Takato. That alone was the only reason Rika didn't hunt down Matsuki Takato, somehow his mere presence was enough to quell her brother's nightmares. There was also the fact that Takato's place happened to be her brother's sanctuary. She was loath to take that away from him. As he had put it several times he needed an escape from the estrogen he was practically drowning in all the time. Once finished with Fugamon she heads for home, Renamon watching over her from the shadows.

When morning comes Daisuke moans at the sound of Takato's alarm, burying his face further into Takato's chest. Takato chuckles sleepily at this, " Dai, time to get up, or at least let me up. I need to make you a snack for after soccer practice after all. "

Daisuke sighs as he opens his eyes, " What time is it, Taka? "

" A little after six in the morning now. I still need to pack up my school bag, and get dressed for the day too. " Takato says.

Daisuke was loathe to give up how content he felt, but he sits up, " I guess I need to get dressed too. Probably should also sneak some old bread up here as well for our partners. "

Takato sits up and rests his head on Daisuke's right shoulder, " Go for the bread that's almost stale, you know where it is. We should have a little time before my parents get up, so go after the bread now. "

Daisuke heads off to gather up a lot of the bread that was about to go stale, managing to get more than half of it up to Takato's room without being seen while Takato has managed to dig up his pair of yellow goggles though he did get his school bag packed up as well. Takato had also put on a blue t-shirt and a red hoodie to go with his brown cargo shorts along with yellow wrist bands to match his goggles. Daisuke shakes Veemon awake, " Wake Jyarimon up, then you two can set to work on the almost stale bread. I need to get dressed. "

Veemon almost drools at the sight of all that food, sure it was all bread, but it was _food_. He wakes Jyarimon up and the pair start eating their way through the bread Daisuke had brought up. Daisuke looks through his half of the closet and pulls on a black t-shirt, throws on a hooded blue zip up vest, his Crest of Miracles wrist bands, orange cargo shorts, and black socks. Daisuke freezes momentarily as he takes in the sight of Takato wearing goggles, his body tensing as fight or flight kicks in. Daisuke realizes he must have lost some time because the next thing he knows Takato is tightly gripping his shoulders, and murmuring in his right ear, " Remember, Dai, _I will never knowingly or willingly betray you_. "

When he had put his yellow goggles on Takato hadn't even thought about how they might affect Daisuke psychologically. He had looked at his computer monitor by mere chance and had seen Daisuke freeze and stiffen. The crimson eyed pre-teen automatically placed his school bag on his back as he crossed his room to his best friend, and hopefully something more in the future. Takato had placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulders, and reminded him of what he had said after Daisuke had showed him his new digivice. Takato did notice Daisuke shiver at feeling his breath on his ear. He takes a mental note of that for the future as he watches awareness come back into Daisuke's coffee colored eyes in his peripheral vision.

" Fuck. " Daisuke whispers fervently.

" Dai? " Takato questions.

" Taka, I didn't notice you approach me. Dammit, the betrayal affected me a lot worse than I thought, this is full on PTSD. " Daisuke says in a whisper. This was bad, very bad, especially if he got caught in a flashback or froze at the wrong time.

Takato leans his forehead on Daisuke's, " We'll figure it out, Dai, together. I honestly think you would only need some dark tinted sunglasses to hide your eye color, and a hat that covers your hair entirely. "

" No hats. " Daisuke growls it out, fury bubbling hot in him.

" Easy, Dai, " Takato murmurs, running his fingers through his hair, he should have realized hats would remind the coffee eyed male of Takeru, " Check on our partners while I go make your snack, okay. "

Daisuke inhales and exhales a few times as Takato leaves his room before going over to his and Takato's partners. He adds three bags of almost stale rolls to the big outer pocket of his school bag, " Daisuke, you okay? " Veemon asks him in a whisper.

" No, I'm not, Vee, but the only thing that can help me is time. " Daisuke admits. Thirty minutes later Takato was back with his after soccer snack.

Right at that moment Jyarimon digivolves in Gigimon, " Takatomon, let's play. "

" He can't right now, " Veemon answers, and devolves back into DemiVeemon, " Takato and Daishuke have to go to school shoon, Gigimon. "

" If you behave yourself and stay in my hood all day I can play with you once soccer practice is over for Daisuke, okay, Gigimon. No one can know about you or DemiVeemon. " Takato says.

Gigimon cocks his head to the side, he wasn't even a day old after all. " Nap at school, play after? "

" That's right, but if you misbehave then you don't get to play. " Takato says in a slightly stern tone.

Gigimon climbs into Takato's hood while DemiVeemon climbs into his partner's as well. Daisuke grabs his school bag and his soccer gear before heading out, placing his two bags near Takato's before having a seat at the table. Breakfast that day was blueberry pancakes, milk, and sausage. The boys eat quick enough that they could swing by the park for Takato to get a game in, maybe two. Once out the door, remembering their bags and bentos, Takato looks at Daisuke with a pleading look, and the coffee eyed pre-teen smiles, " Yeah, I can help you build a good support deck for your partner, Takato. " Daisuke says, " How do you think Kazu and Kenta will react to your new look? "

Takato groans, " They'll razz me about it somehow, or at least Kazu will. "

Takato had packed his sketchbook, colored pencils, tortillions, art gum erasers, and sketching pencils that day, hoping to get a good sketch of Daisuke at practice. His crimson eyes took in far more than most people knew. He was just very good at hiding how closely he watched Daisuke on the field, which in retrospect should have been a major clue that he happened to be attracted to the burgundy haired boy. Takato never missed any of Daisuke's games either, it was the one thing he stood firm about with his parents. If they made plans then those plans were damned well not going to conflict with Daisuke's games.

Kazu takes in the goggles on Takato and smirks before calling out, " Hey! What's with the glasses, Yo...Joe? "

At the last moment Kazu changed the name he was going to call Takato, even he had noticed Daisuke seemed to have an adverse reaction to the names of certain Season 02 characters. While he didn't understand why the coffee eyed boy had such a deep loathing for the lavender haired girl he did his best to not mention her around him, same with TK and Kari as well. Whenever any form of their partners' were played against him Daisuke showed no mercy, and obliterated them. He and Kenta had gone round in circles talking about this very issue, but they were missing one key piece of information that Takato happened to have for Daisuke's quirks to make sense. They didn't know Nonaka Daisuke and Motomiya Daisuke were one and the same.

During gym class Takato manages a 3m long jump while Daisuke shows off his athletic prowess by nailing a 5.5m long jump which Jeri measures, and sends a cocky smirk Kazu's way. Kazu glares at him, well aware that there was no way he could flip Daisuke off at that point in time. Takato sends Daisuke a thumbs up at his accomplishment getting a grin in return. By the time the last bell rang Takato was slightly more relaxed about bringing Gigimon with him to school. His partner had slept the school day away in his red hoodie. Oddly enough he felt more at ease in red. He secures his seat in the bleachers to watch soccer practice unaware he is being watched by a boy his age with short blue hair, gray eyes, wearing a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wrist bands.

Wong Henry observes the brown haired, crimson eyed boy curiously. If not for his partner Terriermon he would have never pegged him as a fellow Tamer. When he does approach he makes damned certain to remain affable and easy going. He still remembered what happened to the last Idiots that tried to accost the boy here while the soccer team practiced. When he sees that the boy is sketching out one of the players he makes sure not to startle him. " You can talk to me, you know. As long as you don't try to attack me you'll be allowed to stay. "

His pencil moved fluidly over the sketch pad that was horizontal across his lap, quickly defining the image he had in mind. " I'm Wong Henry. "

" Matsuki Takato. "

" Are you a Tamer? "

Takato's hand stills for a moment before resuming its previous actions, " Recent, as in my partner is only a day old, and at in-training stage. "

Henry's eyes widen at this admission, " Are you telling me you received your partner in Fresh Form? "

Takato looks at him briefly, " I created my partner's entire digivolution line all the way to Ultimate, I got stuck on Mega for some reason, and scanned the whole thing with my digivice. My partner hatched yesterday. "

Henry finds himself incapable of speech for a moment, " My partner is Terriermon. "

" Gigimon, currently, and thankfully he's still napping in my hood. " Takato answers as he starts to color his sketch in.

Henry watches as the sketch almost literally seems to come to life under Takato's skilled hands, it was only when the spiky hair was colored in that Henry realized whom Takato was sketching, Nonaka Daisuke, the team captain in the midst of a slide tackle. " Any idea what our digivice is called? "

Henry sighs, " No, but it does have a built in Digimon Analyzer, has a Compass/Radar function which can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby, and can display what our partner's are seeing as well. The Compass/Radar function also allows us to track our partners, and should allow us to track similar digivices as well. It can also heal our partner's should it be necessary. That's all I've managed to discover about it anyhow. "

While Takato sketches the pre-teens just get to know each other, just as Takato has finished his sketch soccer practice has ended, and he packs his supplies up. Once his school bag is secured on his back Takato stands up. " If you can, meet me at the park in an hour, okay. "

Henry nods, he could see the sense in meeting at neutral territory. Takato is inwardly hoping that one hour is long enough to get a damned good disguise for Daisuke worked out. Once Henry is out of sight Takato rolls his shoulders trying to loosen them up as he makes his way to the edge of the grass near the soccer field. He was still doing so when he can feel strong yet nimble fingers dig into his shoulders to relieve the tension in them, " Did you sketch for the entire practice, Takato? " Daisuke asks him.

" Not just sketched, I colored and shaded the sketch too. " Takato admits, almost giving in to the instinct telling him to lean back against Daisuke. Logic stepped in before he could do so though, " Oh, yeah, we need to nail down your disguise in under an hour. "

Daisuke sighs, " Blue headed boy is a Tamer, right? "

" Asked me, apparently his partner smelled mine. "

" Let's go, I have enough cash on hand to make the purchases that will be necessary. " Daisuke says, stopping his massage of Takato's shoulders before pulling out the snack Takato had made for him.

Takato sighs internally, he knew that the first move would have to be Daisuke's. He could send out signals to his best friend, but ultimately the next step in their relationship had to be made by the burgundy haired Inheritor of Courage. He follows Daisuke off of the school campus and into Shinjuku itself. Daisuke's first find was a pair of black framed orange lensed sunglasses that completely shielded the eye from being seen but still allowed the wearer to see. The second purchase was black wig with a slight wave to it, and the final purchase was a deep amethyst anorak style coat, that he would be able to pull on over his school bag if need be, representing the Crest of Kindness. Purple happened to be a color no one that knew him would associate with him. Takato adds some black leather gloves to the outfit, and once everything is purchased they make their way straight to the park where Daisuke ducks into the shed, putting on his Tamer look. Not even Rika would recognize him like this.

Takato fixes the wig when Daisuke exits, -Name?-

-Yūki(Courage). Let him guess as to whether it's my first or last name.- Daisuke answers. His new digivice was where it could be seen. While they wait Takato plays with Gigimon like he promised since he behaved. Daisuke had already decided his Tamer persona was going to be mute, less chance of his sister recognizing him this way, and his partner would remain out of sight. Anyone whom watched the show and saw his digivice would make the connection to Kamiya Taichi and his Crest of Courage. Daisuke didn't mind being associated with Tai. Tai was the older brother he wished he had, instead he had gotten stuck with Jun. No, Daisuke did not mind being compared to or associated with his big brother.

When Henry arrives with Terriermon he's treated to the sight of Takato playing with his in-training level partner. What he wasn't expecting was the black haired kid around his age wearing sunglasses with orange lenses standing not too far away from Takato, or to see the orange and blue digivice casually on display, " Wong Henry and Terriermon, meet Yūki. Yūki, Henry and his partner. "

Daisuke observes Henry from behind his sunglasses, " Where's your partner, Yūki? " Henry asks.

Takato had since angled himself to be able to see Daisuke's hands, -Around.- Daisuke answers.

Takato interprets for Henry when the blue haired pre-teen blinks in incomprehension. It had been a stroke of genius for Daisuke's Tamer identity to be mute. " Mute, laryngitis, or traumatic injury of some sort? " Henry asks Takato.

Daisuke cocks his head to the side, he may have just found Izzy's younger brother. Only Izzy would assess a situation that quickly to come up with the most likely scenarios. -I'll let you figure that out.-

Takato has to hold back a laugh when he interprets that. Henry looks at the black haired Tamer curiously, " Why do I get the distinct feeling you're having fun at my expense somehow? " Henry muses out loud.

Daisuke doesn't bother to hide his smirk at this, huh, Izzy's younger brother with some street smarts as well. Izzy might actually adopt Henry should they ever meet. That was when his well honed senses as a Digidestined kicked in, and he was moving before he realized his body had sent the signal. His arms close around Takato and Gigimon as he somersaults with them both to get out of the way of Renamon's Diamond Storm attack. He has his new digivice in hand, and is already slashing the Digiegg of Courage through the slot, as DemiVeemon had digivolved for this meeting. Flamedramon was soon kicking Renamon out of the air, and landing in front of his partner whom was shielding Takato and Gigimon.

When he sees his sister come into view he's furious, she had just attacked an in-training level digimon! Not to mention the fact that she had put _his Takato_ in danger of serious injury! Henry was quick to take in the situation, Yūki was only acting in defense, and Takato was very new to being a Tamer. Henry also saw that Yūki's hands were clenched into very tight fists, and his body language read _pissed off_. Seemed the black haired Tamer was highly protective of Takato, and he suspected Takato knew whom the black haired Tamer really was as well. Flamedramon hadn't made a move since the initial attack on Renamon. Gigimon would have digivolved, but he knew Daisukemon would protect Takatomon. It was tense standoff, and Henry was busy searching his brain for a means to defuse it without setting it off. Especially with how _pissed_ Yūki happened to be at the moment, the fury was leashed, but to Henry's eyes it was plain as the floppy ears on his partner to see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

Chapter 3

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

Henry turns his attention to the red head with the Renamon, " Why did you attack? "

" To get Renamon strong enough to digivolve obviously. " the redhead answers, though she is baffled about why there is no data on the red Tokomon looking digimon.

-Then you're an idiot, carrot top. If you had watched the show at all then you would know that there is an emotional requirement as well.- Daisuke signs, Takato interpreting for him.

Daisuke can see his sister bristling at the implication it was somehow her fault Renamon had yet to digivolve. Henry can see the point that Yūki was trying to make to Rika. Power meant nothing without compassion after all. It was the emotional energy of the children that catalyzed the digivolutions. Still, Henry could see how much that had pissed the redhead off. " You attacked an in-training level, the equivalent of a human _toddler_! One that Bio-Emerged in our world in his Fresh Form. Gigimon is only a day old. " Henry says firmly.

It was when the kid in the red hoodie stood up that Rika recognizes him from several pictures in her brother's room. Matsuki Takato, her brother's best friend, though she does wince internally to realize she had ordered Renamon to attack the digimon equivalent of a toddler. Daisuke would never forgive her if she hurt Takato, " Renamon, we're leaving. "

" Of course, Rika. " Renamon says, and the vixen vanishes.

Once Flamedramon was sure everything was going to remain peaceful he disappears as well, devolving back into Veemon. Takato places a hand on Daisuke's left shoulder, not liking how tense he felt. " Gigimon and I are okay. You reacted before even the digimon knew something was wrong. "

" Takato's right, those are some damned impressive instincts you have. " Henry says, and with Takato interpreting they all get to know one another a little more.

When Henry finally leaves Daisuke ducks back into the shed, and shucks his Tamer guise while Gigimon climbs up into Takato's hood to sleep some more. He places it in an outer pocket of his sports bag, and leans back against the wall of the shed he was nearest to. His entire body was trembling now that he had time to actually think about what had just happened. He sighs as he stands up straight, grabbing his school bag and sports bag, and steps outside the shed. He can feel DemiVeemon climb up his body and settle into his hood. Then he feels Takato rest his forehead onto his right shoulder while lacing the fingers of their right hands together. The pre-teen can feel himself relax, even as he allows himself to increase the pressure of his fingers mixed with Takato's. " Thanks, Taka. " Daisuke murmurs, he knew what Takato was actually doing, grounding him to the here and now.

" No problem, Dai. " Takato says, and the crimson eyed pre-teen is startled when Daisuke pulls him to himself, their right hands still entwined.

Daisuke's left hand goes to cup the back of Takato's neck, and the coffee eyed pre-teen doesn't allow himself to think about what he was about to do. Instead he makes sure he won't mess up on his first kiss, ever. He could see Takato's crimson eyes widen in shock before they slide shut as Takato kisses him back, Takato's left hand coming up to pull him closer. It was instinct that has Daisuke biting down gently on Takato's lower lip causing Takato to practically melt into him. He found himself using their still entwined hands to hold Takato up as he slowly pulls back. Crimson eyes slowly open to show them glazed over. " Come on, Taka-kun, I believe I need to get you home. " Daisuke murmurs.

" Home, right. " Takato says, his tone dazed as he tries to unscramble his thoughts. He had not been expecting Daisuke to kiss him just then.

" You are doing wonders for my masculine pride, Taka-kun. " Daisuke says, his tone amused at the effect his kiss was still having on Takato.

Takato lightly kicks him in the shin, " Dai-kun? " his tone questioning, and Daisuke smiles, understanding what Takato was really asking him.

" In private we're a couple, Taka-kun, in public we'll just be friends. That sound agreeable to you? " Daisuke asks.

" I can live with that, but I expect a few dates here and there. " Takato says firmly.

Daisuke brushes his lips across Takato's forehead, " I can agree to that. Now, I need to call my grandma, see if I'm allowed to spend the night again, or if I have to head home. "

Takato was surprised by the sudden chill he felt as Daisuke moves just far enough away to have a semi-private conversation with his grandmother. He's surprised when Daisuke motions for him to come to him moments later, and the burgundy haired pre-teen switches his cell phone to his left hand, while pulling Takato to himself with his right arm. Takato lets himself snuggle in, his head resting on Daisuke's right shoulder. Takato hadn't noticed it earlier thanks to Daisuke scrambling his senses, but he felt completely safe and at ease in Daisuke's arms. He also knew Daisuke wouldn't have pulled him close like this if he even suspected they were being watched. Takato knew why they needed to remain friends in public even if he felt it was completely asinine to attack someone because of their sexual preference.

Wong Apartment:

Henry watches on in amusement as his little sister Suzie plays with Terriermon for a little bit after telling him dinner was ready, " Not even Suzie will believe you're a stuffed animal if you ever digivolve, Terriermon. What did you think of Yūki and his partner? "

Terriermon is completely serious in his reply, " They're experienced, far more than fire top and her Renamon. Yūki also seems to be protective of Takato as well. "

Henry nods at this, and heads out to eat dinner with his family, though he could do without having to deal with his older sister Jaarin's nonsense. Suzie was easier to deal with than Jaarin happened to be, and Suzie was a toddler! Internally he hears his partner say 'Momentai' to him, and Henry tells the mental representation of his partner to 'Go momentai yourself'.

Matsuki Home:

Daisuke had been told by his grandmother that reporters were camping out around their home again, and he had her full permission to stay at Takato's for however long it took them to leave this time. Takato's parents are stunned by the reason Daisuke would be living with them for a little while until Daisuke informs them that his mother happens to be a famous model, and his sister is the Digimon Queen, " Aren't you worried about them finding you here? " Takehito asks him.

Daisuke smirks, " I never take the same route here, and some of the routes I take require freerunning and parkour. You don't mind if I use your exercise room, do you? "

" Go right ahead. We'll call you to let you know when dinner is done. " Takehito says.

Daisuke nods and heads to Takato's room to change into some lightweight exercise clothes. Veemon was once again entertaining Jyarimon as Takato worked on his homework, Daisuke walks over to Takato and taps him on the shoulder. Once Takato turns his head to face his best friend/boyfriend Daisuke signs, -Gonna go train, Taka-kun. Help me with my homework after dinner?-

-I can do that.- Takato replies, and he watches Daisuke walk out of his room while subconsciously licking his lips. It was only when the door closed that Takato realized exactly where his gaze and thoughts had gone. If not for the presence of the digimon in the room Takato would have banged his head on his desk. _He officially hated puberty, dammit_! He returns his attention to his homework, rubbing his temples at the same time. _The Talk_ was bad enough, and that had happened the instant he turned twelve, and he'd received it at the same time as Daisuke. To be fair Daisuke had practically ran to his home the day his mother wanted to give him _The Talk_. Daisuke had begged his father to spare him the embarrassment of being given _The Talk_ by _his mother_.

He just wished more of the physical changes would start happening, but no...he had to go through more of the emotional and mental sides of puberty for guys first! With a heavy sigh he continues on with his homework, even if his concentration was temporarily shot to hell because his boyfriend, purely from an artistic point of view, was a damned good looking guy for a pre-teen. From the biased boyfriend perspective Daisuke happened to be very delectable.

In the exercise room Daisuke foregoes the bench press without anyone to spot for him, and instead stretches out before heading to the weights first. His coffee eyes widen when he notices that 30, 35, 40, and 45 pound weights had been added since the last time he'd used the exercise room. His eyes soften, and he just knows Takato is behind this somehow. Of course, Daisuke is unaware of the thoughts currently going through his boyfriend's head. He almost reaches for the 35's before deciding it would be better to get his sets of push ups and sit ups out of the way first. He always pushed himself just past his limits every time he exercised. He never did anything taxing before a soccer game though. He'd have to start working jogging into his daily routine after his relationship with Takato settled into its new normal. He worked every muscle he safely could to slightly past their limits before going through his cool down exercises.

He chances a glance at the clock and sees forty five minutes had passed. He wipes off the sweat dripping from his brow, and makes his way back to Takato's room to get some lounging clothes to change into after his shower. Fortunately for Daisuke he timed his return just as Takato finished his homework. The crimson eyed pre-teen had just spun around in his desk office chair when Daisuke opens the door, and feels his throat go dry. He's unaware of his eyes darkening almost to the color of dried blood, but Daisuke isn't. He's quick to shut the door behind himself, and a discreet glance tells him that after scarfing down on almost stale bread the digimon are asleep. His gaze meets Takato's as quick strides take him across the room, Takato's hands were on him the instant he was close enough, tracing every curve and contour slowly and methodically.

Takato's eyes followed his hands, it was only when Takato's hands start going lower that Daisuke halts them, and leans in to whisper in his ear, " Nothing below the belt until we're at least fifteen. "

Takato's forehead drops onto his right shoulder, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to regain his balance. " You are going to be the death of me, Dai. "

" Any specific part of me? " Daisuke asks, his tone bordering on flirtatious.

Takato lifts head just enough to make sure only Daisuke would hear what he said next, his breath lightly brushing against his ear, " If I thought I could get away with it I would already have you modeling for me nude. "

The combination of Takato's breath against his ear and his admission to him have Daisuke hugging Takato to himself tightly, and murmurs right in his boyfriend's ear, " I'd kiss you right now, but dinner will be soon. I doubt you want to _explain_ a certain _problem_ to your parents. "

Takato grimaces at this, and pulls away from Daisuke, internally cursing his hormones vehemently, " Go, shower, and _loose_ fitting clothes _please_. "

Daisuke grins at the order hidden as a request, but does grab a pair of pajama pants, and a large t-shirt out of the dresser along with some fresh underwear. He never would have suspected that Takato's mind was one of the first things to mature thanks to the _Hell that is known as puberty_. He already knew Takato's emotions had been hit by puberty, the already sensitive boy far more sensitive than usual. He sheds his clothes even as he turns the shower on, setting the water to warm instead of his preferred hot. He places his discarded clothes in the hamper, and sticks his hand into the shower to test the temperature. He was so glad that the Matsuki's had gone for a western style bathroom. He grabs a washcloth, his soap, and steps into the shower. For a moment he just leans against the back wall with his eyes closed, letting his guard down briefly.

He had only just gotten dried off and dressed when the dinner call came. Still drying his hair he makes his way to the dining room, and grins when he sees homemade pizza on the table with eggs, sausage, bacon, and green peppers for toppings. There was also a fruit salad on the table as well. Daisuke drapes the towel around his shoulders as he takes his seat beside Takato allowing the fingers of his right hand to skim across Takato's neck as he does so. Had anyone told him getting betrayed by his team would lead him to finding an actual boyfriend he would have asked what they were getting high on.

Had Tai not been his big brother figure his first true crush would have been on Tai. He shuddered upon realizing his crush on Yamato had coincided with Jun's interest in him as well. It scared him to think he might have the same taste in guys as his biological older sister. Tai had noticed his crush on Yamato, and patiently helped him deal with his confusing emotions. He was grateful Tai was always willing to answer any question he had no matter how awkward they may be. As he eats pizza and fruit salad, thankful that the Matsukis made sure there was protein at every meal he had with them, the pre-teen wonders what it would do to Tai to realize his little sister had been party to the attempted murder of his little brother.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and once finished, he helps Takato with the dishes, washing them while Takato dries and puts them away. Yoshie and Takehito go to do a lot of the clean up and prep work for the bakery the next day, especially making sure to keep everything as up to code as they can. Once the boys had the kitchen clean they head for Takato's room, and once he grabs his school bag he takes a seat at the desk. Takato leans against his back, his chin propped on Daisuke's right shoulder as he helps Daisuke with his homework. Admittedly Takato's arms being lightly wrapped around him was slightly distracting, but the crimson eyed male was able to keep him on task.

Nonaka Home, Rika's Room:

" Rika, why did you call off the attack? " Renamon asks her partner.

The redhead shows Renamon one of the pictures she'd grabbed from her brother's room, and the vixen looks surprised to see the crimson eyed by next to a burgundy haired boy whom had his right arm flung over the crimson eyed boy's shoulders, both smiling for the camera, though the crimson eyed boy's smile wasn't nearly as big or infectious as the burgundy haired boy's. " The one with burgundy hair is my adoptive brother Daisuke, the crimson eyed boy is his best friend Matsuki Takato. Should Daisuke ever find out the attack I ordered on his best friend nearly killed him if not for that Tamer in the anorak he'd never forgive me. Bad enough we attacked a digimon that was barely a day old, but to almost badly hurt the Tamer...that was my bad. "

Rika would get the surprise of her life when she learned that the Tamer in the amethyst anorak was actually her brother, on top of learning whom he actually was biologically...she would actually faint from mental overload. " I have to admit attacking an in-training digimon is not something I want to do again. " Renamon says, " That Flamedramon is strong, but he only attacked the once, after we attacked first. "

" Anorak boy has the instincts of an experienced Tamer, that's for sure. He was moving the instant before your attack launched, and got Takato and his partner that the other one called Gigimon out of the way at the same time, and then slashed a modify card. Though I was surprised by the fact that his digivice is orange where mine is white. " Rika had noticed his had the same color blue as hers in the same places, only being orange where hers happened to be white. Rika gets up and puts the picture back, and chances a glance through the small part in Daisuke's curtains. She scoffs at the reporters hanging around outside, and could understand why her grandmother had given her brother permission to stay at the Matsuki home until this mess got cleaned up.

Matsuki Home, Takato's Room:

Once Daisuke's homework was done, and packed away he pulls Takato onto his lap while looking through Takato's Digimon Cards. It was time to build a modify deck specifically for Takato's partner. Even though Takato had his head resting on Daisuke's right shoulder he's paying attention to everything Daisuke's saying. He knew that once Gigimon digivolved up to Guilmon they'd have to work on their teamwork as partner and Tamer. He also hoped to Hell Veemon would be able to teach Guilmon how to devolve back to Gigimon as well. Takato happened to have his arms lightly looped around Daisuke's neck, mostly to make himself more comfortable, as Daisuke's right arm was wrapped around his back, securing Takato on his lap while Daisuke's left hand was helping to build up a proper modify deck.

Neither one of them felt awkward with Takato on Daisuke's lap, as they were well used to cuddling together anyhow. " Taka-kun, you got enough money to buy a few booster packs? " Daisuke murmurs in his ear.

Takato sighs, and Daisuke places Takato's cards down, his left hand coming up to wrap around Takato's right wrist, " I have several repeats at home of the ones needed to finish out your modify deck. I'll just have to ask Rika to bring them to me, as I really don't relish slipping past the reporters at the moment. "

" Dai-kun, you don't have to…" Takato starts to say, and is subsequently stunned into silence by the look in Daisuke's coffee colored eyes. It was then Takato understood, this was one way Daisuke could protect him if Takato and Guilmon came across a dangerous digimon without him there. Takato uses his right hand to tilt Daisuke's head just enough to stare right into his eyes to make sure his next words were really heard by the Child of Miracles, " I understand that you want to protect me, but you need to understand something as well. You need to accept that _I will protect you as well_, if that means putting my life on the line for you I'll do it. "

Takato could feel Daisuke trembling while the burgundy haired pre-teen's grip tightens on him almost painfully so. Takato could see the terror in those coffee eyes, and an emotion hidden behind the terror, _love_. The crimson eyed pre-teen takes a quick look towards the rest of his room, the digimon were still asleep, his door still shut, and further off he could hear his parents down in the bakery still. With all this discerned in less than a minute he shifts so he's straddling Daisuke's waist, and steels his nerve. Courage was Daisuke's specialty, Takato had always related more to Jyou in season one. At this moment though he needed to find his Courage, and use it. He doesn't let himself stop and think, he just acts, and kisses his boyfriend. His hands make their way into soft burgundy spikes as his tongue seeks entrance into Daisuke's mouth which is granted.

This kiss is a step up from the kiss Daisuke had given him, and it takes Daisuke a moment to catch up to what is currently happening. Takato is very aware of when Daisuke's right arm wraps around his back while his left starts running up and down his right arm, and can feel more than hear Daisuke's moan as their tongues twine together. It took every bit of self control Takato had to pull back when Daisuke stops trembling. He lets himself relax, trusting in Daisuke to keep him from falling off the chair. " Damn, Taka-kun, you don't do things by halves, do you? "

" It was the only way to pull you out of your own head, Dai-kun. I had to give you something more pleasant to focus on. "

Daisuke waits until Takato's hands settle on his shoulders before tightening his grip and standing up. He grins at the low moan he hears from Takato even as Takato's legs wrap around his waist. Who would have thought that quiet Matsuki Takato had a thing for displays of strength and just muscles in general. His grin gets wider as he reaches over to shut the desk lamp off, and then walks over to Takato's bed, which causes Takato to bury his face in Daisuke's neck to muffle the sound of his vocal approval for Daisuke's strength. A strength that Daisuke was going to maintain and increase. The fact that once Daisuke set Takato down the pre-teen grabs his pajamas before heading to the bathroom to take a _cold_ shower made the burgundy haired Inheritor of Courage feel rather smug, truth be told.

He settles into Takato's bed after plugging in his cell phone to charge, just laying down with his arms behind his head. His blood still chilled when he remembered how close it had been for Takato to be seriously injured. Had it not been for his desire to protect Takato he would have frozen. After that his battle instincts had taken over, and he had used the Digiegg of Courage card. He was glad Henry was able to help diffuse the situation, though Rika might have recognized Takato from all the photos in his room. Rika had only left after getting a good look at Takato after all. He's pulled from his internal musings when the bedside lamp shuts off, and he can feel Takato snuggling into him. He lets his right arm lower to wrap around Takato's back while his left hand finds Takato's right, and twines their fingers together.

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension, Izumi Apartment:

Every single Digidestined bar three were immensely grateful that day was a teacher in-service day, as none of them would have been able to concentrate on school, let alone learning, this included Izzy and Ken. Ken had gone to get Mimi once more even though it was the dead of night for her. Ken had called the meeting just as soon as he had woken up, and was honestly debating if it wouldn't be better for him to attend school online at this point. None of them had informed Hikari, Takeru, or Miyako about this meeting. Ken hands Izzy a DVD he had burned of the footage of what had happened to Daisuke and Veemon.

By the time the footage of the fight had ended there wasn't a dry eye among any of them. Veemon had hardly had any time to digivolve before Aquilamon, Nefertimon, and Angemon had set upon him. He'd given that fight his all and then some, taking attacks that Daisuke wasn't able to dodge, protecting his partner to the best of his ability. Then he had devolved to Chibomon, his fresh form, and all of them had seen the moment Daisuke made his decision with all of those attacks heading for his helpless partner. They watched as Daisuke dived in front of Chibomon, put his back to the attacks incoming, scooped his partner up, and cradled him to his chest. No even a sound of pain escaped the Inheritor of Courage and Friendship, the Chosen Child of Miracles as the attacks connected. They can see the blood pouring down his back as he collapses, his goggles jolted loose from the combination attack to his back, and as he's going down they see the golden light bursting into a radiant existence around him.

" Like Yamato's Crest of Friendship healed Tai and WarGreymon Miracles apparently acted to save Daisuke and Chibomon. " Izzy postulates after he assimilates the information.

" Have any of you stopped to think what this all means for us, our partners, and Digiworld? How as of right now there are only two D3 holders we can trust that we have access to? " Tai asks them.

Nine pairs of eyes turn to look towards him, as Upamon and Minomon were also present for the meeting. The Child of Courage run a hand through his hair in agitation, " The situation as it stands right now is very bleak. On the one hand we have the betrayal of Hikari, Miyako, and Takeru, on the other we have Arukenimon going around the Digital World and making digimon out of the Control Spires. I think we can all agree that Arukenimon has to be working for someone else as well. Do you really think that Ken and Iori along with their partners can handle everything alone? Hell, I'm already working out how to rearrange my schedule so I can go with them, especially since I can't trust Hikari anymore. "

Anyone that knew Tai well could see how much it cost him to say those words out loud, that he could no longer trust his beloved baby sister, " How can we be sure they won't go after Ken just like they went after my otouto? "

" As much as it pains me to say this, Tai is right. I can rearrange my band's practice schedule, as like Tai I can no longer trust Takeru, " Yamato sighs, " We older kids have to step up, Digiworld is counting on us. "

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

Daisuke was up first, and he eases away from Takato. The first item on his agenda was answering nature's call, and then slipping off to stock up on some more almost stale bread to feed the digimon. Once that was done Daisuke looks through the closet to choose what to wear. By the time he has on his usual black wristbands embroidered with his Crest of Miracles, a blue sleeveless hooded shirt that had orange suns similar to the Crest of Courage on it, and another pair of black cargo shorts. He also gets his Tamer gear stowed in the unused to this point pocket of his backpack/school bag. By this point in time Takato is stirring, and Daisuke makes his way over to the bed, cupping Takato's right cheek with his left hand. He had always liked watching Takato sleep. He didn't understand why, but doing so relaxed an intrinsic part of him. Takato leans into the gentle touch, and Daisuke rubs his thumb along Takato's cheekbone, " Open those tantalizing crimson eyes for me, Taka-kun. "

Takato's crimson eyes slit open, " Dai-kun? " he murmurs sleepily.

" You gotta get up for school, Taka-kun. " Daisuke says softly.

Takato groans at this, but swings himself out of bed, and right into Daisuke's arms, " I gotta throw my soccer gear in the wash, and call Rika about bringing me the cards I know I have repeats of. "

Daisuke places a kiss on Takato's forehead before unplugging his phone from its charger, and grabbing his sports bag as he dials up his sister. *Daisuke, you had better have a damned good reason for calling me this early.* Rika's voice reaches his ears.

He was quick to explain what he needed her to do since he was avoiding the house until the latest media firestorm died down even as he reaches the laundry room, and starts up the washer. He adds the laundry detergent, fabric softener, his soccer gear, and finally the color safe bleach as well. Once he has the washer going, he was even washing his duffle bag, he exits the laundry room, all while still talking to Rika. He makes his way back to Takato's room, " I don't need to tell you to lose all the media hounds, do I? "

*Of course not. Where should we meet?*

Daisuke has to think about this for a while, " Subway. "

*Got it, bump and grab, right?* Rika replies.

" You know it. Love you, sis, thanks for doing this. I'll see you after school, okay. "

Daisuke hangs up, and runs a hand through his hair while silencing his phone. Takato was wearing his red hoodie, blue t-shirt, and brown cargo short combination once more, and their partners were currently scarfing down their meal of almost stale bread. Daisuke knew Takato had a lot of brown cargo shorts, and blue shirts of all kinds. He was actually surprised Takato had a red hoodie. Takato's yellow goggles and yellow wrist bands are in place as well. Seeing Takato wearing goggles still shook Daisuke to his core, and once more he blanks out. Takato carries his school bag over by the door next to Daisuke's before going over to the coffee eyed pre-teen. He didn't like the fact that his best friend/boyfriend had broken out into a cold sweat, or that his eyes were darting all over the room.

Moving slowly and deliberately Takato reaches out with his left hand for Daisuke's right hand, twining their fingers together, and squeezing gently. It took a moment for Daisuke to return the pressure, and he pulls Takato to himself, burying his nose in Takato's hair. If there was one thing that irked Takato it was that Daisuke was actually just tall enough to do this comfortably. Daisuke had already had one major growth spurt while Takato was still waiting for his first major increase in height. Of course, the height difference wasn't enough to make things uncomfortable for either one of them. Takato could feel Daisuke's heart racing, the minute tremors traversing his body, " You're okay, Dai. You're in my room, in the apartment above my parent's bakery, and our partners are scarfing down on almost stale bread. There's no need to be afraid here, no need to be on alert, I'm right here, and if I have my way, I'm not going anywhere. " Takato says softly.

Once his heart rate is back to normal Daisuke pulls away from Takato, -Thank you. I needed that.-

At that moment their partners climb up their bodies and settle into their hoods. Gigimon didn't understand what was happening, but DemiVeemon understood enough to realize his partner was still very much affected by what had happened to them. He also understood that for some reason he wasn't enough to get his partner through his. Daisuke needed Takato to help him heal from the emotional wounds still oozing in his soul. The pair grab their school bags, and head to breakfast. After eating, and grabbing their bentos, Daisuke giving Yoshie quick instructions on how to dry his soccer gear, they head to the park to see Kenta getting schooled by Kazu again. The talk turns to the upcoming tournament, and Daisuke swears under his breath. No wonder the reporters were back.

" What's your problem with the tournament, Daisuke? " Kenta asks him.

Daisuke levels the green haired boy such deadpanned look that Kenta _and Kazu_ both flinch from it, " What's my family name you idiot son of a Raremon and a Numemon? " Daisuke snaps at Kenta.

Kenta and Kazu's eyes widen comically as they make the connection between him and the Digimon Queen, Nonaka Rika, " Ah. " Kenta says, not really knowing what else to say. Being the adoptive brother to the Digimon Queen had to be difficult around tournament times, as reporters would flock to Rika's home which was consequently Daisuke's home as well. The quartet make their way to school, and get settled into their homeroom after switching to their inside shoes. Daisuke once again places his school bag at his desk, before leaning against Takato's while just talking about everyday things with him, they greet Jeri again, and Daisuke invites her to sit with them at lunch.

For once the school day actually flew by, and Daisuke looks at Takato, " Meet me at Yuki's Sweet Treats, gotta make my meet with sis. "

Takato nods at this, and watches his boyfriend/best friend walk off before making his own way towards his new destination. Gigimon was awake in Takato's hood, but he was staying quiet even as he takes in everything around him. DemiVeemon had impressed upon him the fact that unless he needed to protect Takatomon that Gigimon needed to stay quiet and unseen. Twenty minutes later, after picking his own sister's pocket as she walks past him showing no recognition he makes his way to Yuki's Sweet Treats, and slips inside without Takato noticing him. He gets Takato a cone of cherry vanilla swirl while getting himself of chocolate chip cookie dough. Once he pays for the ice cream he wends his way back outside, and thrusts the cone in front of Takato.

Takato's crimson eyes soften as he takes the cone from Daisuke, as he realizes the coffee eyed male was disguising a date as friends just hanging out together. They walk along enjoying their frozen treats and each other's company. To all outside appearances Takato knew they just looked like friends hanging out, but he knew the difference, could feel the romantic undertones when previously there had been none. Takato really wanted to be able to be free with his affection in public, to just be able to lean against his boyfriend/best friend, but not many were accepting of those that preferred their own gender.

Once their ice cream cones are finished the holomap pops up on Takato's digivice, and so he leads the way to a parking structure, and then pulls out Daisuke's Tamer gear. Once wig, amethyst anorak, gloves, and glasses are in place they run off the rest of the way to find Rika and Renamon going after Terriermon. Henry was very quick with the modify cards, but Renamon was just too fast. Terriermon and Henry's fear both reached their apex at the same time, and Terriermon calls out, " Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon. "

Daisuke's eyes widen when Gargomon can't control his own power, and starts firing off his attack in all directions. DemiVeemon was already up to Veemon, and Gigimon had popped out of his Takatomon's hood. The little in-training noticed the danger to Rika first, and digivolves up to Guilmon before using his Rock Breaker to knock Gargomon's aim off course. He knew he wasn't to seriously hurt partner digimon after all. Rika's eyes are wide as she realizes just how close to death she had come, all because she and Renamon backed another Tamer and their partner into a corner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

-_internal thoughts/musings-_

Chapter 4

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension, Parking Structure:

Rika, Renamon, and Henry are all surprised to see a Raidramon tackle Gargomon and pin him down, " Leave now, carrot top. You and your partner have bitten off far more than you can chew at the moment. You were warned there is more to digivolution than beating opponents and loading their data. Now, you've seen evidence of that fact for yourself. The combined fear of partner and Tamer allowed Terriermon to digivolve. " Raidramon says as Yūki steps into view slightly in front of Takato. The message was clear to everyone present, the rookie Tamer was under Yūki's _protection_.

Still trembling in fear from having one of Gargomon's guns aimed at her Rika takes her leave with Renamon. Once Raidramon can no longer sense Rika and Renamon he speaks once more, " Relax, Gargomon, now remember that power you felt when you digivolved, you need to do the exact opposite of what you just did. We can spar together to help you get used to your Champion level's power if need be. "

It took a little bit, but Gargomon was able to devolve on his own. Henry picks his partner up and hugs him close. -Explain to me why you don't want to fight.- Yūki/Daisuke says to Henry through Takato.

Henry sighs but explains his reasons for wanting to use diplomacy whenever and wherever possible. Daisuke mentally face palms at this, -As a human with a partner your job is to _protect_ the Human and Digital Worlds. Aren't there people you want to protect with your skills as a Martial Artist?-

Once Takato was done interpreting Henry groans, " I am an _idiot_. "

Takato whacks Daisuke upside the head for looking amused at Henry's expense, " _Yūki_, be nice. "

Daisuke turns to face Takato fully, -Taka-kunnnnnnn.-

" Did you seriously just whine my name in JSL? " Takato asks him unimpressed.

-Mayyyybe. Come on, Taka-kun, this is the first time I'm allowed to let my less serious side out as a Digidestined.-

" Yūki, " Takato sighs, " If you must gain amusement at the expense of others then do so at carrot top's expense, and not at the expense of the Team Strategist. Taichi and Daisuke now have my full sympathy, being the goggle head _sucks_. "

Henry watches as the back haired Tamer literally pouts at being reprimanded, then he perks up when he realizes he was allowed to mess with Renamon's Tamer. " You're claiming leadership then, Takato? " Henry asks him.

" I am. I'm the _only one_ Yūki _will listen to_. Guilmon, back down to Gigimon, okay. You did good, boy, I'm proud of you. "

Guilmon nuzzles into his side before devolving back into Gigimon and climbing into Takato's hood once more. Veemon had given him a lot of advice on how to devolve and make it easier for Takato to hide him. Raidramon nuzzles his own partner, and Daisuke leans against him. It was his friendship with his partner and Takato that allowed him to still use the Digiegg/DigiMental of Friendship. Raidramon and Takato's presence was enough to keep him steady. He'd frozen briefly after Terriermon had digivolved and started attacking wildly until Rika was in direct danger, Gigimon had just acted first. He'd once again been flung back to the betrayal in his mind.

Wong Apartment:

It was only after Henry got home that the pieces of the puzzle that is Yūki align themselves properly. The first clue was his name, Yūki, or rather Courage. The second was his digivice, which was the same colors as Kamiya Taichi's turned when supporting Ultimate and Mega Digivolutions. The third happened to be Yūki's partner, whom had first appeared as a Flamedramon, then today he appears as Raidramon. The final clue was actually one he received far earlier, but didn't slot itself in until the other pieces aligned themselves in his subconscious. Takato's sketch of Nonaka Daisuke, a pre-teen with spiky burgundy hair, coffee colored eyes, but minus the goggles. Henry starts banging his head on his desk, he didn't know how...yet, but Nonaka Daisuke and Motomiya Daisuke were one and the same.

That meant none of his guesses as to Yūki speaking in JSL were correct, Daisuke was pretending to be mute for some reason. Though the way Takato said that Yūki would only listen to him...that concerned Henry. It meant something happened to Daisuke, something that wasn't in Season 02.

Matsuki Apartment, Takato's Room:

Takato lets his eyes close as he leans against Daisuke's legs while the coffee eyed pre-teen does his homework. Every so often he'd feel Daisuke run his right hand through his hair without dislodging his goggles before resting it there for a little bit as he was thinking. Veemon and Gigimon were eating through the almost stale bread. While Takato knew Gigimon didn't understand what was going on with him and Daisuke Veemon did. Unlike most human partners Daisuke had taken the time to explain human interpersonal relationships as well as he could. Veemon had, as DemiVeemon, watched as the relationship between Takato and Daisuke shifted from friendship into something deeper and much more meaningful.

The crimson eyed pre-teen practically oozes contentment, leaning against Daisuke's right leg. All he wanted right then was to be snuggled against Daisuke, preferably in his arms as well. Daisuke smiles softly as he looks down at Takato after finishing the last of his homework. He looks away long enough to pack everything up, and then threads the fingers of his right hand through Takato's hair again. He'd practically been able to see Takato's need to cuddle into him while they walked along during their date earlier. He had known Takato had figured it out by the look in those scintillating crimson orbs of his. Daisuke couldn't get enough of Takato's eyes, and it had almost physically pained him to not give Takato what he needed.

He grins and eases himself off of the desk chair, while slowly pushing it back as well. He knew that if Takato saw his display of strength his boyfriend/best friend would not be able to keep his hands to himself. Takato only noticed what he had done when he felt his head now resting on Daisuke's shoulder. It doesn't take long for Takato to shift, and snuggle into him, all with his eyes still closed. Takato had thrown his legs over his lap, and when he doesn't move his left arm quick enough Takato's right darts out to tug it forward. The Inheritor of Courage drops a kiss on his crimson eyed treasure as he cradles him close. He knew the call for dinner would come soon, but until then Daisuke was going to enjoy having Takato safe in his arms.

At some point he knew they were going to have to tell their families, and Daisuke was honestly _terrified_ of the very notion. His biological family was highly intolerant of same sex relationships, and he just didn't know where his adoptive family stood on the issue. He was reasonably sure Takato's parents would accept the fact that Takato preferred his own gender, and would accept the pair of them as a couple. He just got that vibe from them. He sighs internally, for right now he just wanted Takato mostly to himself, he did have to share him with Takato's partner after all. Once their relationship settled into its new normal they could talk about when to tell their families.

" What are you thinking about, Dai-kun? " Takato asks in a murmur, he had felt him tense a little.

" Coming out to…"

" Our families. " Takato finishes with a sigh, " Dai-kun, why does the mere thought scare you? "

Daisuke shudders as he remembers his biological father's impassioned rants about how all homosexuals were unnatural and should be put to death, " I'm not just scared, _I'm fucking terrified_ to tell my family. My biological family is highly intolerant of those like us, Taka-kun. As in my life would have been _Hell_ if not for the fact that I acted as though I had a crush on Kari. Tai was the only one _who knew my true sexuality_. He was a major help to me, and actually coached me on how to make my crush on Kari look real. My first real crush was actually on Yamato, would have been Tai had I not brother zoned him when I was younger. "

Takato blinks at this new information, opening his eyes to look at Daisuke " Wait, you're telling me the crush on Kari was a _cover_? I honestly thought you like both. "

Daisuke sighs wearily, " No, and it pains me to think Jun and I might actually have the same taste in guys. I've only ever been into my own gender, I can tell when a girl is attractive, but they just don't do it for me. My crush on Yamato was based purely on his looks, what I felt about him _pales in comparison_ to what I feel for you, Taka-kun. "

Takato thinks back on the second season through Spirit Needle, " Huh, Tai gave you some damned good coaching. There is nothing that gives you away in the show. "

" I had to get good at hiding in plain sight, Taka-kun. I'm not really worried about _your family_, it's just I don't know where my adoptive family stands on this issue. Hell, I don't know if I can find the Courage to ask them either. " Daisuke admits.

" You don't have to now. The beginning is just _for us_. The rest we'll deal with when we have to, and not a moment before. " Takato says moments before they're called for dinner.

Daisuke reluctantly releases Takato, and the crimson eyed pre-teen pulls him to his feet. After dinner Daisuke gathers up his soccer gear and places it back in Takato's room next to his school bag. Unknown to Daisuke, Takato, and Henry Rika is planning out how to actually beat Terriermon, over her earlier scare. She was big enough to admit that Takato's partner literally _saved her ass_, and she always repaid her debts. With the coffee eyed male blissfully unaware of his sister's plans he adds the final cards to Takato's new modify deck, and plugs his cell phone in to charge. His eyes find their way to the building he in no way liked, every instinct he had was screaming at him that it was dangerous...to the partner digimon. -_Miracles, I beg of you, protect the partner digimon from the danger I know is emanating from that building.-_

Daisuke can feel himself relax when Takato places his left hand on his back, trailing it along before snuggling in against him. Instinct has his right arm wrapping around Takato since he's leaning on his left side while observing the building, " I never liked that building, but I've never been able to figure out why. " Takato muses out loud.

" It's your natural leader instincts. Yours aren't nearly as developed as mine are. I guarantee you any goggle head worth their goggles would be leery of that place. " Daisuke says, leaning his head against Takato's.

Until he received his digivice and partner Takato would have never believed he had it in him to become a Leader. " Any advice? "

" Learn from Tai's example with the SkullGreymon incident. " Daisuke tells him seriously.

Takato sighs heavily at that, " Looks like I'll be adding meditation to my list of things to do. I may not get angry often... "

Daisuke almost moans at the mere thought of the last time Takato _got pissed_. He didn't know what it said about him that he found that to be one of the _hottest things he had ever seen_. Of course, he didn't really have much cumulative experience to draw from for said experiences, but some primal part of him _enjoyed Takato's Rage_. " Your meditation could be when I start adding jogging to my daily routine. You could ask Henry for some pointers of meditation. " Daisuke points out, " We need to settle into our new normal before adding things into the routine. "

" That's true enough. We need to find a balance between friendship and romance. " Takato admits.

Daisuke lifts his head and uses his left hand to tilt Takato's head up just enough to look into his eyes, " What we really need to do weave the two together to find a new balance. Taka-kun, what's happening is just the natural evolution of our friendship. We'll _always be best friends_, just so happens we both want more than friendship from each other. "

Takato thinks this over, not once averting his gaze, " You've got a point there, Dai-kun. The romance is just the latest addition. "

Daisuke notices the demand in Takato's eyes, and with a gentle smile kisses _his goggle head_. He keeps the kiss chaste and gentle, aware that they were by the window in Takato's bedroom. When he pulls away Takato sighs happily and snuggles back in contentedly. Daisuke lets his head settle back against Takato's, and lets himself enjoy the moment. It was only when Takato fell asleep against him that Daisuke realized how late it happened to be, and swings Takato up into a princess carry before settling the brown haired male into bed. He slips Takato's goggles off and places them on the dresser. The burgundy haired male changes himself into his pajamas, shuts the light off, and heads out to do his nightly ritual before slipping into bed with Takato, the shorter male cuddling into him immediately.

Several hours later Takato's eyes slit open ever so slightly, wondering what had woken him up when he can feel more than hear the low moan coming from the Inheritor of Courage. That removed the sleepy haze from his mind. It was rare Daisuke had any nightmares when he was with him. Takato knows he has to move slowly, fast movements would make everything worse. He turns his right hand ever so slowly over in Daisuke's left, and twines their fingers together firmly, gradually increasing the pressure. He can feel the jolt from Daisuke waking up, and says nothing when the arm around his back tightens its hold on him, or when he feels Daisuke's nose nuzzle into his hair. He just lets the Child of Miracles center himself however he needs to. Daisuke always ended up clinging to him the few times he had nightmares in his presence.

Takato only let himself go back to sleep when he felt Daisuke's breathing even out, and the other male's grip slacken due to sleep. He keeps their fingers twined together as he drifts back to sleep himself. Both males are jarred from their sleep by a knock on Takato's door after what seemed like minutes later. They both scramble to get ready, though Takato finds his eyes drifting towards Daisuke's abs where there was the beginnings of an eight pack. He forces himself to pull on his clean blue t-shirt, and over that goes his red hoodie. He's surprised when Daisuke puts his goggles on for him, his hands shaking as he does so, " Let me be the one to put them on you, Taka-kun. It helps. "

Takato places his hands on Daisuke's wrists, " Whatever you need, Dai-kun. I know this is hard for you, not the extent, but I can see how much it affects you on a psychological level to see me in goggles. I have you _to watch my back_, to make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to me. Now, would you please put a shirt on? "

Daisuke blinks at the strain he can hear in Takato's voice there at the end until he sees just where Takato's crimson eyes were looking. Coffee eyes fill with amusement even as Takato's grip on his wrists increases. Daisuke backs away, and pulls on another sleeveless hooded blue shirt slowly. Making sure Takato sees each muscle working to do so. He loved the fact he could tease his treasure in such a way. Thankfully there was still enough bread left over from his previous trips to secure almost stale bread from the bakery. Watching Takato actually lick his lips has him feeling smug. He was not expecting Takato to literally drag him to himself, and give him a mindblowing kiss. It took Daisuke's brain a good three minutes to reboot, and by that time Takato had finished getting dressed, had grabbed his schoolbag, and with his partner in his hood headed down for breakfast.

The fingers of his right hand go to his lips briefly, and he laughs lowly. He now fully understood why Takato was a goggle head. He had the ability to take charge, and make his presence felt. He places the finishing touches on his own outfit, grabs his sports and school bags, and waits for DemiVeemon to crawl into his hood. He did notice that Takato had grabbed his new modify deck. The smirk Takato sent his way as he sat down for breakfast along with the raised eyebrow told Daisuke that the kiss was in retaliation for his teasing. Daisuke sends a challenging grin Takato's way, and the crimson eyed male _smiles_. Daisuke's grin just gets wider at this, he knew that _smile_ after all. That was _a goggle head's smile_, a smile that essentially said _I could make you my bitch easily if I wanted to_. Though Daisuke was immune to said smile as a goggle head himself.

He couldn't wait to see Takato gain his sister's respect as a leader, he already had Daisuke's. Then again Daisuke's loyalty to Takato was _absolute_. This would be true even without his attraction to Takato, without his feelings for the crimson eyed male. After they eat breakfast they make their way to the school since Daisuke forgot about setting the alarm the previous night. After school Kazu hands Takato the Training Grips modify card since he didn't want it. Daisuke cocks his head to the side as he ponders it, he pauses himself ahead of Takato on the way to the boys locker room to change for soccer practice, and quickly flashes through the signs, -Give that card to Henry. I'm sure he could come up with some creative ways to use it.-

Takato cocks his head to the side at this, and then nods as Daisuke allows himself to fall even with Takato again. Yoshie had handed him his after school snack, but he knew Takato had made it. His crimson eyed treasure allowed no one other than himself to make his after soccer snack. Takato gathers the rest of his things up, and makes his way to the stands near the soccer field. The weight training day was Saturdays for the soccer team. His crimson eyes spot Henry and he catches up to the blue haired male, placing a hand on his shoulder, " Care to join me watching the soccer team train? "

" Oh, Takato, I suppose I could, I've got nothing better to do. " Henry admits.

Takato leads the way to the stands and places his bag next to him before handing the Training Grips card to Henry, " I think you could get more use out of this card than I can. Yūki helped me come up with a modify deck specifically for my partner, and all his forms. He suggested giving that to you, thought you'd be able to come up with some creative uses for it."

Henry accepts the card, " He's right, I can definitely come up with several creative uses for this card. Where'd you get it anyhow? "

" Kazu. " Takato deadpans as he leans back, allowing himself to completely relax. He loved watching how Daisuke moved on the field.

Henry settles in to watch the soccer team practice with Takato, noticing how Takato's eyes tracked Daisuke's every move. He also can see that Daisuke seemed to be showing off on occasion for some reason. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of Takato's eyes after one such moment that the mystery of Yūki's protectiveness of Takato revealed itself. Daisuke was showing off _for Takato_. The gray eyed male smiles and shakes his head at the realization that his fellow male Tamers were actually attracted to each other.

In the locker room after practice Daisuke braces his hands on the wall of the shower he was in briefly, hoping none of his teammates figured out the real reason why he was showing off. That would be an unmitigated disaster. He hadn't been able to help himself, with a sigh he gets cleaned up, and changes, being the last one to leave the locker room. He finds Takato and Henry waiting at the school's back entrance even as he pulls out the snack Takato had made for him, " Nice form out there, Daisuke, one would almost think you're trying to impress someone. " Henry says.

Daisuke felt like facepalming at this, yes, Henry was definitely Izzy's blue haired younger brother while Takato levels a _Look_ at Henry. This was goggle head _Look Number Two_, _Tell Anyone About This and I Will Make You Beg for Death_. Daisuke was actually impressed Takato could use that one instinctively. Henry could actually feel himself shrinking back from Takato's _Look_. Any doubts he had about Takato being the leader were quelled with that look, " It's not my business. Not my fault most people are too stupid to see what's in front of them. "

Takato smiles just then and Henry blinks at the complete one eighty of expressions. Daisuke smirks at Henry, before turning his attention to Takato, letting his right hand skim down Takato's left arm before twining with his fingers briefly. The coffee eyed male is content to follow behind Henry and Takato. Some part of him relieved that Henry had no problems with the attraction between himself and Takato. He blinks as Terriermon's ears stand up straight, and he could feel DemiVeemon stiffen while Gigimon was lowly growling. His keen eyes then spot what seemed to be a moving cloud, one that was heading for the three Tamers. This time he was in the lead as they raced away from it. They learn the cloud is a Digital Field from Henry, and after a bit they split up, he and Takato running up the stairs of the bridge only to find out the field was after Henry. Daisuke curses under his breath as they race after Henry.

Daisuke ducks out of sight when they get to the construction site Henry had run to, secures his sports bag, and Takato was right there getting his Tamer outfit out of his school bag. Daisuke pulls his anorak over his head, and Takato immediately secures his wig properly, taking only a moment to trail his hands down his face to cup it in his hands before giving the order for Gigimon to digivolve. Then he hands Daisuke his gloves and sunglasses, following after his partner. DemiVeemon had long since digivolved, and Daisuke slashes the Digiegg of Courage through the Tamer's Digivice model. While Guilmon might have been batted aside by the Gorillamon that had Bio-Emerged Flamedramon is a different story. The Inheritor of Courage throws himself over the railing of the stairs Takato and Henry had already ascended.

Daisuke frowns when he sees how Gorillamon is fixated on Terriermon, and his eyes widen behind his sunglasses. Was this the same one from which Henry's desire for diplomacy stemmed from? His body was moving as Terriermon intercedes to save Guilmon after Flamedramon had gotten knocked aside. He and Takato both tackled Henry out of the way of Gorillamon's off kilter attack. " That was close. " Henry says.

" That's one way to put it. " Takato says.

Flamedramon bats aside the steel girders Gorillamon starts throwing, making sure they don't go near the humans. Daisuke checks to see that Takato could see his hands before signing quickly, -Henry, you're the damned strategist. Get your head in the fucking game!-

Daisuke smiles in approval as he can see Henry straighten, his white and green digivice in hand. " Terriermon, get ready for some resistance. " Daisuke is surprised to see Henry had a different style for slashing modify cards, but he supposed that made sense. Instinct would guide a Tamer/Digidestined through what they needed to do, " Digi Modify...Training Grips activate! "

He and Takato watch as Terriermon spins around and tosses them onto Gorillamon, Guilmon taking advantage of this to hit Gorillamon on the head with a Rock Breaker, before spinning around while calling out, " Terrier Tornado! "

He smirks when Flamedramon adds in at the last moment, igniting the Terrier Tornado with his Fire Rocket attack. They make their way down to the ground level while Gorillamon is trapped in the makeshift Firespin attack. All three Tamers swear externally or internally, depending, when Gorillamon survives that, and then breaks the Training Grips he was bound in. Guilmon came in just as Gorillamon is about to attack and uses his Rock Breaker to knock it upwards before it can be launched. He goes over to Takato as Flamedramon launches Terriermon high enough into the air to launch his Bunny Blast attack into Gorillamon's cannon, finally beating him. Henry refuses to let Terriermon claim the data though. " Looks like we got the _miracle_ we needed to get through this with minimal damage done. " Henry muses.

-He is Izzy's blue haired younger brother! Damned observant genii!- Daisuke flashes through the signs.

Takato can't help but laugh at this, " What did he say? " Henry asks.

" You figured it out right? Well, you'll understand when I tell you he just called you Knowledge's blue haired younger brother while damning observant genii. " Takato says.

Henry perks up at this, being compared to Izzy, by someone that actually knows the Child of Knowledge, it meant a lot to him. Flamedramon leans against the wall not too far away, out of them all only he had seen the red data particles coalesce into a dig egg, Gorillamon would get another chance at life. He was uneasy that Henry had figured whom his partner was so easily, but he was like a blue haired younger and more athletic version of Izzy. Things no one else would put together he most likely did. At least Henry was discreet in how he told his partner he knew exactly whom he happened to be. Henry might not know the particulars, but he had figured out that Yūki was actually Nonaka Daisuke, and Nonaka Daisuke was really Motomiya Daisuke. Henry would be deserving of the Crest of Knowledge.

Henry isn't too surprised when Takato lets himself lean backwards just far enough that he has Daisuke stepping up behind him, and wrapping his arms around the brown haired goggle head. Takato had done that deliberately since Henry had already shown he didn't care that they happened to have eyes for each other. Guilmon had already devolved back down to Gigimon, and climbs up his partner's body, before settling on his shoulder for the moment. Flamedramon rolls his eyes in amusement, understanding exactly why Takato had done that. He was helping Daisuke to associate battles with good things again through his own actions. It was rather deceptive of the newest goggle head, but very much needed. He didn't see the trembling of Yūki's body, but Takato sure as hell felt it. Takato was also damned sure that the shaking was not the result of an adrenal crash. No, it was the result of going into another battle.

The goggle head knew the _only reason_ Daisuke was helping was because of him. Daisuke would help regardless of whether they were romantically involved or not. He could feel that deep down, that Daisuke would help out a friend regardless of the consequences to himself. Takato could almost feel how much it cost Daisuke to help out as he was. He went out of his way to reassure Daisuke that he chose to accept his calling as a Tamer, that _he would never knowingly and willingly betray Daisuke, ever_. He had meant it when he said anyone that tried it would be _dealing with him_. Soft spoken or not, Takato happened to have the same inherent stubbornness all goggle heads possessed, his was just hidden better, and only came out when necessary. To date he only used it to ensure he never missed a single one of Daisuke's games.

" Henry, you and Terriermon make a damned good team. "

" Thanks, Takato. " Henry says as Terriermon settles on his head.

" We make a good team too, right, Takatomon? " Gigimon asks.

" Yeah, we do, boy. Though we have another phenomenal Tamer and Partner pair here with us as well. " Takato says.

Flamedramon stiffens, " We need to go. "

Takato sighs internally, _he never got enough cuddling time with Daisuke, dammit_! If he was restricted to above the belt for a little less than three years then he could at least be allowed to cuddle to his heart's content. They all take off in separate directions, Flamedramon grabbing Daisuke's sports bag before heading out. Daisuke swears internally before shoving Takato and himself into a nook just big enough for them to fit, flipping his hood up at the last second. Gigimon was in Takato's hood, and knew enough to stay quiet. Takato's arms are pressed tight up against his chest, as Daisuke makes sure every inch of Takato is blocked by his body. " I know those damned kids are here somewhere. They should know better than to play around with those blights upon humanity, treating those vermin like pets. " they can both hear, but from nowhere near them.

Takato buries his face in Daisuke's chest, knowing that discovery would not be a good thing. He knew himself well enough to know that he would not be able to keep quiet. Though he does curse his hormone driven brain for playing out a rather intense fantasy where the threat of capture and discovery acts as an aphrodisiac. His hands involuntarily clench into fists as he tries to ground himself in the here and now, and not whatever his hormone governed mind saw fit to come up with. " Sir, there's no sign of anyone here. " a voice reports.

They hear what seems to be a lighter be clicked open and shut, " Feh, we'll find those damned kids later. "

The sound of footsteps retreats, and more distantly twenty minutes later they can hear several vehicles driving off. Just as Daisuke relaxes and is going to pull back Takato surges forward, and forcefully claims Daisuke's lips with his own. Hidden as they were coffee eyes were wide in stunned disbelief. He can only brace himself against the wall when Takato finally ends the kiss, trying to quickly regain his equilibrium. That had been their most intense kiss yet, and damn if he didn't like the fact that Takato took complete control there. Once he was reasonably sure his legs would support his own weight they make their way out of the construction zone, and just before they leave Takato helps him remove his Tamer gear, and place it back in his school bag. He also spots his sports bag, and can feel DemiVeemon climb up his body to settle into his hood once more. -Care to tell me what brought that on?- Daisuke asks.

Takato smirks, gets up on tiptoe, and whispers in his ear _exactly _what brought on their earlier kiss. Daisuke could feel his throat going dry, and he was pretty sure his coffee colored eyes had darkened by this point too. He actually can feel his body shudder at how vividly Takato describes the fantasy his brain had come up with while they had been hiding. Daisuke groans when Takato finishes his whispered explanation that was _entirely too descriptive_, " It's always the _quiet ones_. "

They make their way back to the Matsuki Bakery even as Takato smirks wickedly at him, picking up a bunch of flowers for Takato's mother just because, and Daisuke actually sends a peach rose to his grandma. He knew she'd get the message, that he appreciated everything she had done for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

-_internal thoughts/musings-_

This is anything with a copyright

Chapter 5

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension, Takeru's Apartment:

Blonde haired and blue eyed Takaishi Takeru smirks as he looks at the brown haired and crimson eyed Kamiya Hikari along with the lavender haired and brown eyed Inoue Miyako. " I can't believe that absolute moron never even suspected us of setting him up. " Takeru says.

Hikari scoffs, " Daisuke has always been a fucking Idiot. At least he's out of the way, which means we can move forward with our plans. Miyako, you have managed to take control of the Kaiser's base, and get it up and running again, right? "

Miyako pushes her glasses back up her nose, " Of course, I even added onto the security features. "

Takeru grins wickedly, " No one will ever suspect us of anything, especially Hikari and myself since we're the Children of Light and Hope. "

" Precisely, Arukenimon's actions are perfect for us, as they mask our own. The Kaiser went about things in the wrong way, instead of enslaving the digimon he should have been gaining their favor, earning their trust so they would think nothing of him slowly but surely taking control. The Kaiser had no vision, which is what allowed for him to be defeated by such a damned fool. " Hikari says.

" Our plans are also helped along by the fact that you two helped to Save the Digital World once. " Miyako says.

" Very true, and that makes our true plans all the sweeter. We will still have to keep up appearances with dealing with Arukenimon though, or the others may suspect something is up. We;ve come too far to allow for that to happen now. " Takeru states, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

" Ken may become a problem though. Especially since Daisuke won't be appearing in Digiworld anymore. Ken has a crest which means his partner has the capability to go Ultimate. We'll need to keep that in mind. " Hikari muses out loud.

None of them were aware of the fact that their fellow Digidestineds knew the Truth of what happened to the Successor of Courage and Friendship, Chosen Child of Miracles. That Miracles itself had ensured their duplicity would become known, or that Miracles had acted to save the Duo of Miracles as well. Sending Daisuke and Veemon to a dimension where they would be back to the same age Daisuke was when everything went down had been inspired on the part of the Miracles half of the Golden Radiance. Willis had been sent a copy of the video of what happened to Daisuke and Veemon by Izzy. Needless to say the Chosen Child of Destiny _was pissed the fuck off_. He had also been physically ill after viewing what had happened to Daisuke as well. Willis knew that if the Miracles half of the Golden Radiance had not intervened Daisuke and Veemon would be gone, permanently.

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension, Takato's Room:

Takato almost yelps in surprise when Daisuke's arms wrap around him from behind while he looks out his bedroom window at such an angle no one would be able to see himself or Daisuke. He lets himself lean back against his coffee eyed muse, resting his hands on top of Daisuke's. His mom had loved the flowers they had picked up for her just because, though his father had sent them a dirty look for that. " Taka-kun, if nothing comes up after weight training on Saturday, how would you like to go to a movie with me? "

" Depends on what's showing. Other than that, I have no problems with it, though the dress will have to be casual. " Takato says, turning in Daisuke's arms, and resting his head on Daisuke's chest. Daisuke's right arm rises just enough to cradle Takato's head to himself, and he can feel the crimson eyed male relax even further. Daisuke smiles at this, knowing that it meant Takato trusted him to keep him as safe as possible for a goggle head.

" Well, are there any objections to Spirited Away, Taka-kun? Mom managed to get some tickets to see it early, and one of the showings is Saturday, here in Shinjuku. Grandma told mom to have the ones for me messengered here since I'm staying away from the media mess at home. "

" That's what my dad gave you when we got here, huh? I have no problems with Spirited Away. I happen to like Miyazaki's work. " Takato ripostes, quite content with where he currently happened to be. If he wrapped his arms around Daisuke in return, his left going around Daisuke's back, and his right to Daisuke's left shoulder, to curl around his neck, well Daisuke certainly wasn't going to complain.

Daisuke does keep track of the time passing, and nudges Takato a few hours later, " Get ready for bed, Taka-kun, and please set your alarm first, okay? "

Takato groans, no matter how long he got to cuddle up with Daisuke it was never long enough for him. Daisuke just shakes his head, and drops a kiss on Takato's forehead before pulling away. The coffee eyed male watches as Takato sets their alarm, then grabs what he needed to take a shower that evening before leaving the room. Once the door shuts behind Takato Daisuke walks over to the hamper, and sheds his clothes before putting his pajama pants on. He makes sure he has everything in his school bag, his sleeping tank draped across a shoulder while he does so. He pulls his tank on when he hears the doorknob start to turn. He leans his school bag against Takato's as he stands up, and turns around. Takato turning the overhead light off as he walks over to Daisuke.

Keen crimson eyes can see the definition of muscle in Daisuke's arms, and Takato can feel his fingers twitching with the need to touch. " Dai-kun? "

Daisuke follows the direction of Takato's gaze, and then sees his fingers twitching. He understands the question his crimson eyed treasure isn't voicing out loud, " Remember, Taka-kun, your restrictions. "

That was all the permission Takato needed, and he closes the distance between them, allowing his fingers to ghost along Daisuke's arms. Unlike the last time which was powered by his hormones this time Takato takes his time, his artists' mind taking control. Each movement of his fingers were slow and methodical, this time mapping out what they were touching. His crimson eyes intent on what his fingers were doing, completely unaware of the effect his undivided attention is having on the burgundy haired recipient.

Daisuke has to close his eyes, he'd always known that Takato ability to focus was intense, but hadn't realized what it would be like to be on the receiving end of said focus. Seeing said focus all on him, the look in those crimson eyes he would never get tired of, the feather like touches...the contrast of sharp and gentle...it sent his mind to places _he really didn't want it going_. It took a supreme force of will to keep his breathing even, to keep himself from actually reacting physically. That focus...concentration...of Takato's whet his appetite indefatigably. By the time Takato reached his fingers the efforts of Daisuke's restraint could be felt in the slight trembling in his arms.

Takato's eyes move upwards, and it takes him only a few seconds to realize that Daisuke was making a concerted effort to keep his breathing even. Takato places his hands on Daisuke's shoulders to lift himself up just enough to mutter in the Inheritor of Courage's left ear, " Don't hold back on my account, Dai-kun. "

Takato lets himself settle back on his heels just in time to see coffee eyes snap open, coffee eyes that were now the color of smoky topaz. Daisuke's left hand tilts his chin up, and then his lips were on Takato's even as his right arm wraps around Takato's waist, holding him up. Takato's hands clench around the straps of Daisuke's tank top as his lower lip is nibbled on before Daisuke's tongue darts out to lick his lips. With a moan swallowed by Daisuke's kiss Takato allows Daisuke entrance. The crimson eyed teen was not expecting to get backed up to his bed, and realizes he'd apparently found one of Daisuke's _major turn ons_. He couldn't bring himself to care as he was relishing in Daisuke's boldness. He soon finds himself getting lifted up to sit on his bed, Daisuke stepping right in between his legs, and the angle of the kiss changed.

Daisuke's right hand travels to the buttons of Takato's pajama top, and undoes the first three just as Daisuke pulls away, and then pushes the left shoulder aside as he trails kisses down Takato's jaw and neck. Takato finds himself tilting his head aside even as he desperately tries to keep his panting quiet. He did not want to out himself to his parents while in the midst of a rather intense make out session. One in which Daisuke seemed intent on giving him his first hickey. He was just grateful that his boyfriend apparently had just enough control left to place it in a place where it wouldn't be seen by anyone other than him.

He barely kept himself quiet when Daisuke actually draws blood. That actually seemed to snap Daisuke out of his hormone induced haze, " Shit, Taka-kun, I…" his voice was a mere whisper, cognizant of the fact that volume was not a good thing.

" Did I _stop you_? " Takato whispers fiercely, " You taking control like that…"

Daisuke looks at him in surprise as he understands just what Takato can't quite bring himself to say, " You wanna know what brought that on, Taka-kun? "

Takato's grip on his tank top was keeping Daisuke in place, and crimson eyes take on a wicked look, " Oh yeah, if only so I can take advantage of the fact. "

" The contrast between your sharp focus on me, and the gentleness of your touch. Being the recipient of your intense focus fires me up like nothing else has so far. Now, you gonna let me go, Taka-kun? "

Takato blinks as he looks at his hands in surprise, and winces when he goes to move his fingers. Daisuke grins at this, and gently pries his hands open one at a time, and massages them to get the blood flowing again. It was Takato's keen ears that pick up on the soft treading of feet, and the look in his eyes was all Daisuke needed to see. He steps back, and swiftly moves to settle himself in Takato's bed. The crimson eyed pre-teen lays back as well, and pulls the sheet up around the both of them. He turns off the bedside lamp, and Daisuke rebuttons the top three buttons of his pajama top with his left hand even as Takato snuggles into him.

While the Tamers are all sleeping a small, a cute white creature with large eyes and comparatively small limbs is creating art with chalk on the soccer field. Its ears which are edged in purple, are usually short, can extend and can even use them to fly. Its forehead bears the Zero Unit, which can manifest as the gem-like Crystal Matrix. The feet are also tipped in purple while the arms are short, stubby, and white. This creature is Calumon, he has no level, and is a member of the Virus Busters family. Calumon was very much like a little kid in that he only wanted a friend, someone to play with him.

Around two in the morning Daisuke bolts upright from his most recent nightmare, once again reliving the betrayal, only this time there was a change, Takato shoved himself and Chibomon out of the way. Cold sweat clung to his muscled frame even as Takato gets to his knees, and hugs him from behind, resting his head on Daisuke's. Daisuke can feel himself relaxing as Takato starts humming under his breath. " You up for telling me about it? "

Daisuke can feel himself tense, but some part of him understood that he _did_ need to talk about it. Keeping his voice at a whisper he detaches himself from his nightmare as much as he can emotionally while telling Takato. He can feel Takato's grip tighten on him, " You're safe, Dai-kun. They can't reach you here. Miracles brought you here...to me. If and when you have to go back, _you will not be going alone_. There's no way in _Hell_ I'll let you go back without me. "

" Taka-kun, you don't have to…"

" Just like you didn't have to give me spares for my modify deck. What's between us goes _both ways_, Dai-kun. "

" I can't help it, Taka-kun. Next to DemiVeemon you are the single most important being in my life. It doesn't help matters that not many people have ever shown me that they actually give a damn. My adoptive family, Tai, Mimi, Willis, Ken, and yourself are the only _humans_ to do so. I was a disappointment to my family…"

Takato says nothing when tears choke Daisuke's voice off, and the taller male buries his head in Takato's shoulder. He just lets Daisuke cry, knowing he needed it, and that his boyfriend might finally begin to heal. Daisuke _needed to vent_, desperately. Watching the second season of Digimon knowing that the Daisuke in the show _happened to be his Daisuke_, well it changed his perspective. It also showed him that Daisuke _had a lot of issues_. Honestly, developing PTSD thanks to being betrayed and damn near fucking killed by those he was supposed to trust to have his back in battle _was not a surprise_.

Takato lays back down when Daisuke cries himself to sleep, running his fingers through soft burgundy spikes. When Daisuke sleeps through the alarm hours later Takato sighs, and roughly shoves him awake. " Taka-kun, what the hell? " is the groggily asked question.

" I figured you might want to get a shower in. I'll make sure your school bag is downstairs with mine. If you can go sleeveless again today it'd be appreciated, not everyone in our peer group actually appreciates how toned those arms of yours happen to be since you don't play goalie. " Takato says, and slips out of bed to get ready for the day.

Daisuke makes his way over to the closet and finds a black sleeveless shirt with a blue lined hood, something his grandmother had actually modified for him. She didn't understand why he had to have blue lined hoods, but modified all of his hooded shirts to have them. He also grabs a pair of blue cargo shorts, orange socks, his Crest of Miracles wristbands, fresh underwear, and a lightweight tank top to wear under his shirt. He places all this on the bed when he notices that Takato was changed for the day, minus his goggles. With trembling hands he grabs Takato's goggles, and places them on his head, brushing his lips across Takato's forehead. He picks up his clothes, " If your parents aren't up, sneak some more almost stale bread up here for Gigimon and DemiVeemon to eat. Can't let them go hungry after all. "

" I can do that. Get your shower taken, Dai-kun. " Takato says.

The brown haired pre-teen makes his way down to the bakery and looks around. No sign or sound of his parents. He was quick to grab as much almost stale bread as he could, and with near silent footsteps gets back to his room. He replaces the now empty bag in Daisuke's school bag with a new one. He opens a bag up near the partner digimon, and they dig in. He stashes the rest behind his desk, and once Gigimon has eaten his fill waits for his partner to climb up into the hood of his red hoodie before grabbing both school bags, and heading for the kitchen. Since his parents weren't up just yet he rolls his sleeves up, puts a blue checked apron on, and sets to work making breakfast, and the bentos for himself and Daisuke at the same time.

Breakfast that day consisted of egg rolls, rice balls, miso soup, and dill pickles. Daisuke had a taste for western foods, and Takato made damned sure that the portions were correct for everyone. Daisuke's bento leaned more heavily towards protein but still provided him with a balanced diet while Takato's had even proportions of everything. He also concocts a quick fruit salad of dragon fruit, mango, banana, papaya, starfruit, and blueberries. For a drink he sets out coconut milk, and has just sat down when Daisuke reaches the table, his parents not far behind.

After a quick Itadakimasu from all four of them, they load up their plates, Daisuke quick to go after the fruit salad. The bentos had been sat beside their school bags already, and Takato gets a thank you from the others for breakfast. Daisuke downs one glass of coconut milk, and pours another one. Daisuke noticeably ate more than the other three, but then again he was far more active than the others as well. Once the boys have finished eating they take their dishes over and rinse them off, " Once again have fun deciding whom cleans up the breakfast dishes. Bye, Mom, Dad, love you. " Takato says.

" See you two later. " Daisuke calls over his shoulder.

Once again Takato's parents glare at each other intensely before engaging in an intense bout of Jan-Ken-Pon, best out of twenty. The pair have enough time to swing by the park, and Daisuke plays Kazu again, the pre-teen's ego getting out of hand once more. Daisuke made it a point to keep Kazu's ego in check. At the same time Takato plays Kenta and beats him. Having the brother of the Digimon Queen as your best friend, and now boyfriend as well helped you get very good at the game. Daisuke wasn't above helping Takato get better, just in case he ever wanted to try for a tournament. Someone else needed to be capable of knocking his sister's ego back down to size. Hence why he was disappointed that Ryo had disappeared from the tournament circuit.

A fast walk gets them all to school in plenty of time, and the Tamers all greet one another. Takato once again is called to the front of the classroom to illustrate the lessons. Asago-sensei was surprised that Daisuke's eyes refused to look anywhere near her, and instead were completely focused on Takato's illustrations. Takato hangs back after the lunch bell, and waits until everyone has left the room, " Asagi-sensei, I would recommend not wearing lavender around Daisuke. I won't go into why...but he has issues with that color. " Takato says, and then he grabs his bento, heading out the door.

Asagi-sensei looks at her lavender colored suit jacket that she had paired with royal purple suit pants before heading to the teacher's lounge. She switches her lavender suit jacket for a black one she kept at school for emergency purposes, " Why change the suit jacket? " one of the other female teachers asks her.

" I was informed that one of my students has a problem with the color. "

The one whom asked the question shrugs, and the black suit jacket did go well with her purple suit pants.

Takato, Henry, and Daisuke have a table to themselves and are musing on the vandalism done to the soccer field. -Thanks, Taka-kun.- Daisuke flashes through the signs too quickly for anyone other than Takato to understand.

Henry looks between them, " I'm missing something, aren't I? "

" We'll explain later. " Takato says, " You don't need to thank me for that. You're my best friend. "

Daisuke's eyes widen at the diced up dragon fruit in his bento, -If not for the fact that we're in school, in the cafeteria, I would be kissing you right now just for the dragon fruit.-

Takato ducks his head at this, and Henry looks between them, obviously whatever Daisuke had said embarrassed Takato. He was already working on learning JSL, mostly so he could understand Daisuke himself without a need for Takato to interpret. The boys don't even bat an eye when Jeri joins them, and she tells them about what she saw in the Nurse's Office. The Three Tamers that attended the school all look at each other, but keep their silence in front of someone that was not in the know.

Henry actually found Jeri to be a good conversationalist for all she hid her pain behind her sock puppet. " Oh, Takato, my older sister Jaarin's birthday is coming up, and she happens to be a basketball fan, specifically the WNBA team Los Angeles Sparks. How good are you with fabric paints? "

" Black, white, or gray t-shirt? " Takato asks in return, " I'm the main decorator at my parent's bakery, and can use an airbrush with food colors. I'd have to draw the logo by hand a few times, learn it inside out, but I can do it. Just ask Daisuke about his Christmas/Yule present two years ago from me. "

" Dude, that was a professional grade job. My _mom_ thought either grandma or my sister had it special ordered. She was stunned when she found out my best friend did that shirt _on his own_. " Daisuke admits.

" What did he do? " Henry asks, as Jeri had actually seen Daisuke in the shirt.

" Graphic tee with the logo of my favorite soccer team. " Daisuke deadpans, " He's that damned good. "

" How long would I have? " Takato asks, and with that he and Henry work out the logistics for Jaarin's birthday present. He'd have to look up the logo for the Los Angeles Sparks, and draw it several times by hand before using his paint air brush to do a trial run. Henry had decided on a gray t-shirt for the logo to be applied to as well. " If you'd like, your parents could commission the cake from the Matsuki Bakery, I'm the top decorator. Any work I do in the bakery gets treated as my allowance for pay. "

Henry thinks that over, " I'll bring it up to them, but do you have any examples of your work? "

Daisuke and Jeri both pull out their cell phones, go into their galleries, and pull up a picture each, " That was for my grandma's birthday, Takato made the _entire cake himself_. "

" Dad ordered this one for my birthday a couple years back. " Jeri admits.

Henry's eyes widen at the picture on Daisuke's phone of a three tiered cake that had been made to resemble Niagara Falls, and the one on Jeri's showed a cake that looked like Eevee from Pokémon viewed from the side. " Admittedly my dad baked Jeri's cake, I just cut it into the right shape, made sure the dyes were the right colors, and mom iced it. I airbrushed both cakes, though I did have a lot of test cakes before I got used to airbrushing food dyes. " Takato admits, " I could full well be a cake artist, but it just doesn't feel right to me. "

" Do you have an album of examples of your work, Takato, at least in terms of cake artistry? " Henry asks him.

Takato bangs his head on the table and promptly hands Daisuke five yen, Daisuke smirking the entire time, " Dude, I told you me taking pictures of every single cake you've ever decorated would be a good thing. "

-Stop being a smug bastard, Dai-kun.-

-I am allowed to take pride in my best friend/boyfriend's skills when he won't himself. You artist types are _all the same_! None of you ever think you're any good, when the rest of us would kill to have even a fifth of your skill.-Daisuke fires back quickly.

" Why do you two even know JSL? " Henry has to ask.

Takato rolls his crimson eyes, " Daisuke has a love of languages, and he started with JSL before moving onto English. I know JSL because he needed someone to practice with, and I'm one of the better students with English because of this as well since he practiced English by writing letters to me, or by speaking with me. Then he did the same with Spanish, Italian, and is currently working on Chinese. Hell, his class notes are actually written in Italian. I just don't show off my knowledge of the languages nearly as much. "

" I could help you out with Chinese. " Henry offers.

" Gěi wǒ xiě xìn guānxīn Takato, bìng quèbǎo nǐ yě yòng wǒ shíjì zhīdào de yǔyán xiě chūlái(Write me letters care of Takato, and make sure you also write it out in a language I actually know). None of the sensei can complain about me writing my class notes in a different language, though at least Asagi-sensei is making her lessons more interesting by having Takato illustrate them. It keeps the attention of her students, _especially those like myself and Kazu, that have actual ADHD diagnoses_. " Daisuke says, " I learn better through doing, so having to actively translate letters helps out, and supports the postal system too. "

Takato writes out his address for Henry once the blue haired male understands what Daisuke said, he'd stressed some of the words in places they shouldn't be stressed, but what he'd said was understandable at least. Practical experience would help him out more. After that the pre-teens just sit and talk while eating their lunches. Once they were dismissed from school for the day they leave from the west entrance/exit to the school, and make their way to a thrift shop whereupon Takato and Henry both get anoraks big enough to be pulled on over backpacks, Henry's is maroon while Takato's is gray, they pick up some black short haired wigs, leather gloves, and get sunglasses like Daisuke had. They would have to break into the school after all, and needed to make sure they left no evidence behind, which also included getting new shoes as well. Nothing could be allowed to identify them.

The thrift shop they had chosen actually had no security cameras, and even as they were leaving every surface they touches was thoroughly cleaned off, meaning no fingerprints. Henry was nervous at the prospect of having to actually break onto the school grounds, but they needed to know if what was happening was digimon related or not. Making it so they couldn't be identified was common sense. Especially since there seemed to be a governmental group involved in this in some way too. To protect those dear to him Henry would do what was needed, no matter how morally ambiguous it was. Daisuke/Yūki had given him the kick in the ass he had needed. He had seen how Digidestined, or Tamers in this case, were protectors of both worlds. Adults would see insurmountable odds and throw in the towel, someone like Tai or Daisuke, they saw what was in front of them, subsequently said fuck this, _this is how things will actually go_. Essentially they would reject the reality in front of them and replace it with their own.

Once they had what was necessary to break in, not get caught, or identified they set to work planning on how to do so in the guise of a Multi Mass Online Role Playing Game. You did have to break into places in those games, and like all boys they did play said games, if only to keep up to date on what was 'in' so to speak. Henry was honestly wishing they had met sooner, as both of them were good conversationalists. He was also watching Takato sketching out the logo for the Las Angeles Sparks. His older brother was going to kill him for getting Jaarin such a cool present, Henry was just hoping his older sister would be semi-emotionally stable when she got the gift. Jaarin's hormones were driving them all crazy! Yes, his own hormones were also out of whack, but not to Jaarin's degree.

He rolls his eyes at the fact that Daisuke had propped his chin on Takato's left shoulder to watch him sketch. Takato didn't even flinch which told the blue haired male that Daisuke did that a lot. The logo seems to come to life under Takato's skilled hands, though he was working from a picture in a magazine Henry had bought just so Takato knew what the logo looked like. Takato would need to be able to make it from memory, not from a picture in order to make the graphic tee Henry wanted to give to his older sister. What Henry and no one else noticed was what Daisuke's left hand was up to under the table they were all seated at in a different park than the one they generally met at. His hand was running up and down along Takato's left leg, enough to show he cared, but not enough to cause _problems_ to occur.

Takato was only tangentially aware of the fact that Daisuke was leaning up against him, watching him sketch. He was in his artistic zone at the moment, he was slightly more aware of what Daisuke's left hand was up to, and the boyfriend part of him was relishing in the contact, limited as it was in public. It was a damned good thing Daisuke happened to be a very tactile person, as anyone whom knew them knew damned well Daisuke would take any opportunity to lean up against him. Daisuke's right hand was resting on Takato's right shoulder lightly enough to allow him freedom of movement, but firmly enough to keep him from falling over. Once the first sketch was done Takato flips the page and immediately starts on a second one from memory. Once he could sketch the shape from memory he would move onto coloring it in.

Daisuke had called the bakery to let Takato's parents know they were hanging out with a friend. Takato loved the fact that his boyfriend/best friend happened to have a cell phone. It made communicating with his parents a lot easier. Henry has the amusement of watching Daisuke slowly fall asleep leaning against Takato. It was only after Takato packed his supplies up that he noticed Daisuke sleeping against him. His crimson eyes show gentle loving amusement at this fact. In all the time they had been friends Daisuke had never once fallen asleep against him in public, the other way around sure, but never Daisuke, which meant his boyfriend/best friend trusted him to keep him safe. It was a major step in Daisuke's healing, and it also showed that Daisuke trusted Henry as well, to what degree Takato couldn't guess.

Daisuke would have never allowed himself to fall asleep in Henry's presence if he didn't trust the bluenette somewhat. " You want to kick his shin to wake him up, Henry? "

Daisuke jolts as the kick connects, his right hand tightening on Takato's right shoulder to maintain his balance, " What was that for? "

" You fell asleep. " Takato informs him bluntly.

Coffee colored eyes are wide in shock, _he never slept in public after the betrayal_! Henry's gray eyes narrow thoughtfully as he takes this in. It was another piece to the puzzle as to why the Hell Motomiya Daisuke was now a Tamer. Hopefully one day soon Daisuke would trust him enough to tell him the truth. He really wanted to know what had...his thoughts screech to a halt. Could that be it...betrayal? " Hey, Daisuke, up for a game? " Henry asks, he had his playing deck of Digimon Cards with him.

Daisuke grabs his own playing deck, he had a modify deck with himself as well. Never knew when a digimon was going to Bio-Emerge after all. Henry takes in everything in the game he plays with Daisuke, and like Kazu he noticed that whenever any form of Hawkmon, Patamon, or Gatomon ended up on the field they were obliterated with no mercy. Unlike Kazu Henry has all the pieces he needs now, Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari all betrayed him in some way. That much he had discerned, how Daisuke ended up here as a Tamer he still had no idea on, yet. Takeru and Miyako betraying Daisuke didn't really surprise him, Hikari on the other hand was a major surprise. Then again Light didn't necessarily mean _good_, now did it?

Daisuke's reticence, the disguising of himself, and his protectiveness of Takato made a startling sense now. Daisuke had to be terrified that he would be betrayed again, but at the same time his feelings for Takato, platonic or otherwise, had him doing his Digidestined duty. Henry honestly didn't know if he'd be able to find enough Courage to make himself that vulnerable again after being betrayed by those he was supposed to be able to trust. Takato had Daisuke's trust, and the burgundy haired male's heart as well. Henry got the feeling that if anyone tried to mess with Daisuke Takato would curbstomp them...brutally. From what he had seen of Tai in the first season goggle heads were fiercely protective of those they cared about, those they romantically cared about...Henry was actually curious as to how extreme the reaction would be, as long as he wasn't caught in the crossfire.

They go their separate ways after finalizing their plans, Henry's new purchases in his school bag, no need for his family to see what he had, and since he had paid cash there was no way to trace the transaction back to him either. Takato's new purchases were also in his school bag, the magazine with his sketching supplies. Henry would supply the shirt when Takato was ready for it. His parents wouldn't mind buying a few cheap shirts for him to practice on since Henry was in fact paying him, and Henry's parents would be coming to the bakery to see the business scrapbook of his designs, Daisuke had given his parents copies of the pictures. All told they would be making money from this. Henry was willing to pay two hundred yen for the completed product as well, which would only add on to the cost of the shirt Henry had to buy. A professionally made shirt would be much more expensive.

Takato finds himself put to work in the bakery, they had an order for a cake that looked like Charizard. Daisuke heads upstairs, Yoshie would take the picture of the finished product for the cake. Takato would have to cut and ice the cake. He gets to work mixing up the icings, and getting the food colorings ready as well. While waiting for the cake to cool Takato finds his thoughts wandering to Daisuke, and their upcoming date. It would be nice if they could actually be open about the nature of their relationship, but with how much hate there was for same gender couples they couldn't. It had stroked his ego to know that his muse apparently preferred him to Yamato. At least Daisuke had grabbed Gigimon as well.

Upstairs Daisuke is working on his Chinese lessons, and pondering over what it meant for him to trust Takato so thoroughly that he actually fell asleep in public. He knew that was a major step in healing for him, but all the same, that would only happen around Takato. Gigimon and DemiVeemon were scarfing down on bread once more. Sneaking out was going to be a bitch and a half, especially not getting caught, going or coming. They all knew they might end up being a little late, but they had to check and see what was causing the happenings around the school.

Two hours later Takato is in his room after taking a shower, and Daisuke curses his boyfriend out in JSL. Takato just smirks, but gets dressed quickly, and settles himself on Daisuke's lap. Daisuke wraps his right arm around Takato to keep him from falling as the crimson eyed pre-teen curls into him.

School Grounds, after midnight/Matsuki Home:

Yūki/Daisuke, Henry/Chishiki(meaning Knowledge), and Takato/Kakujitsu(meaning Reliability) make their way through the school grounds towards the soccer field. Chishiki had mapped out a camera free route to use, and they see a small, a cute white creature with large eyes and comparatively small limbs is creating art with chalk on the soccer field. Its ears which are edged in purple, are usually short, can extend and can even use them to fly. Its forehead bears the Zero Unit, which can manifest as the gem-like Crystal Matrix. The feet are also tipped in purple while the arms are short, stubby, and white. Said creature was making creative designs on the soccer field, and Yūki can immediately see he was only playing. Little guy must be quite lonely.

Veemon was the one to approach, and they learn the little guy's name is Calumon. That was when a Digital Field appears. Veemon directs Calumon over to his partner, and Yūki uses the Courage Digiegg Modify card. Flamedramon and Guilmon are more than a match for the digimon that crossed over, and have him beaten just as Rika shows up. The redhead huffs in annoyance, but to be fair purple anorak boy was likely more experienced than she happened to be. She did note that allow of them had their features hidden, and figures that this was the school they most likely attended. She could understand not wanting to be caught breaking onto school grounds.

Once Rika walks away, Calumon not seeing her, the little guy snuggles into Yūki's arms. He could tell there was a lot of hidden pain in him, and he wanted to help. Once they all get back home DemiVeemon digivolves back up to Veemon, and takes Calumon in hand, teaching him the rules for remaining unnoticed. Thankfully the late night excursion went unnoticed by Takato's parents, and they settle into sleep rather quickly once securing their outfits, Daisuke's going back in his school bag while Takato's went under the loose floorboard in his closet, one he deliberately made loose to hide his hentai from his parents since his mom had a bad habit of going into his room without asking. He kept his room decently clean, did his own laundry, or at least got it to the laundry room before his mom could go looking.

Takato was far more responsible than most his age, yet he wasn't trusted to keep his room clean on his own. Once the boys are in their pajamas they settle in on Takato's bed, though one could make the argument it was their bed, and Takato's room was theirs. Daisuke found his crimson eyed treasure settling in against him, his head resting right above Daisuke's heart. Daisuke allows his coffee eyes to close as his left hand twines together with Takato's right hand, and Takato's left arm was wrapped around Daisuke's right arm. He knew he was getting used to sleeping snuggled up with Takato, but at the moment he didn't care. All he knew was that he was truly happy, and he would do whatever it took to keep said happiness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

-_internal thoughts/musings-_

This is anything with a copyright

Chapter 6

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

Nonaka Rika cannot believe that her mother would just leave in the middle of something important like this! This lecture was for the students and their parents, and just because of some photo shoot Nonaka Rumiko blows it off as unimportant. It would have been better for her grandmother to come! She thinks back on how she got Renamon, it was just after a tournament she had won, and several digimon had presented themselves as prospective partners. She had wished for one strong partner, and Renamon presented herself, and a Blue Card turned her card reader into her white and blue Digivice. She sends off several texts that formed one long rant to her brother just before a Digital Field appears. She and Renamon are unamused that they received help from the boys, though she did wonder whom anorak boy actually was.

Daisuke in his Yūki guise cannot believe the nerve of his sister and her partner. Both of them seemed to think that they could do this without help. He really felt like facepalming, his own adoptive sister would be Taka-kun's Lone Wolf. To be fair Rika was already in a pissy mood thanks to their mother cutting out on a lecture at Rika's school that students and parents were supposed to attend for a Photo Shoot. He'd gotten several long texts that formed one helluva rant on his sister's part. -Taka-kun, you have my deepest sympathies, she's your Lone Wolf.-

Takato only facepalms once he was sure Rika/Carrot Top and Renamon were no longer around, " Why the Hell am I the only goggle head to get _a female Lone Wolf_, dammit!? "

Henry has to think for a second, and sympathy can be seen in his gray eyes, he knew all too well what the _Monthly Week of Hell _was like. " I have never been more grateful to be the strategist, Takato. "

" Yūki, has she actually started puberty yet? " Takato asks.

Daisuke's smirk was wicked, -To be fair she's not nearly as bad as Jun. Mango nougat filled white chocolate.-

Takato flips him off, " No, that is _not an offer_, Yūki. Henry, mango nougat filled white chocolate. "

" Got it, that appeases the savage Carrot Top I take it. " Henry asks.

Daisuke nods at this emphatically, and they all take their leave. Unknown to all the Tamers an Impmon is trying to convince Renamon she doesn't need Rika, and Renamon ignores him for the most part. Once somewhere Daisuke can safely become Daisuke again he swiftly rejoins Takato, and makes sure DemiVeemon and Calumon are with him. He does send a sympathetic response to his sister, but reminds her that he was firmly staying out of her issues with their mother. Daisuke had no idea why Calumon was sticking with him, but he couldn't complain. Though keeping enough almost stale bread in Taka-kun's room was slightly harder with Calumon's edition. He was almost tempted to get Taka-kun an Easy Bake Oven just so he could pump out snacks in his room. Though if they could get the place to themselves, as his parents did take a day off a month, then Takato could bake up a storm, and they could be stocked up for a while.

Still, taking the old stock worked, though they did make a point to donate some of it to the Homeless Shelter nearby as well, just to offset suspicion from themselves. To be fair the old stuff got thrown away a lot of the time, so feeding it to the digimon was a good thing. Calumon rested in his school bag on the way back to Takato's place. He honestly liked Calumon, the little guy just had such an innocent way of looking at things. It didn't hurt that Calumon also did all he could to make Daisuke smile. Apparently the little guy had picked up on the still weeping wounds in his soul, and wanted to help him somehow.

Calumon's mere presence had a soothing effect on him, and Daisuke knew he was going to have to deal with his issues at some point. He almost freezes when he sees someone cosplaying as Inoue Miyako, he could feel his pulse start to triple time it, and a cold sweat had broken out as well. Takato swears under his breath when he sees what Daisuke had spotted, and promptly pushes his best friend into a nearby park, taking his backpack from him, so he could get involved in the pick up game of soccer about to start up. The crimson eyed male runs a hand through his brown locks behind his goggles, if a girl cosplaying as Miyako was enough to trigger Dai-kun's PTSD then they had a long way to go.

Calumon looks up at Takato through the partially unzipped school bag, concern in his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with Daisuke, but he knew something had deeply hurt him. DemiVeemon clings to the inside of his partner's hood, as he had smelled the terror the instant it hit his partner. He'd have to ask Takato what triggered his partner later. Right now he had to hold on for dear life since Daisuke was playing all out in the pick up game Takato had shoved him into. The small blue dragon couldn't get mad at Takato for that, as soccer was one of the few things that would always de-stress his partner.

Takato was making damned sure there were no more cosplayers that could potentially trigger _his Dai-kun's PTSD_ when the game was done. Daisuke was grinning widely as he approaches Takato, and slips his right arm around his shoulders, making sure to go under the hood. Takato rolls his eyes at this, but is happy to see the relaxed look in Daisuke's coffee eyes. They make their way back to the bakery taking a varied route that was designed to lose tails short of freerunning and parkour. While Daisuke could handle that Takato wasn't quite up to that level. Takato did use the exercise room at his home, there was a reason he was able to handle gym class as well as he could despite not being very athletically inclined.

Nonaka Home:

Rumiko winces at the disappointed look her mother gives her for leaving an important school function, and giving the appearance that her career was more important than her children. Thankfully her relationship with her son was better than the one she had with her daughter. It pained her that she had to meet with him away from Rika, but she understood that he _did not want to get caught in the middle_. He loved them both equally and did not want to be forced to choose sides. Even she was annoyed with the presence of the media, which meant she wouldn't be able to see her son this time. Daisuke was kept out of the spotlight for a reason after all. Rika earned her spot for being so good at the Digimon Card Game, her fame was earned. Daisuke, on the other hand wanted nothing to do with second hand fame, which was understandable.

It pained her that her son was currently staying at his best friend's home while waiting out the media firestorm that had started up because of the latest line of fashion she was promoting. Things like this happened on occasion when she ended up working for a really big name in the fashion industry, like now she was actually promoting Mori Hanae, a woman a lot of non-traditionalist females in Japan looked up to. She really did need to actually work on making time for her children. At least she had managed to get those tickets to Daisuke with no one the wiser. How she wished she could attend her son's games, her daughter's tournaments as well. She knew Rika would be upset that she had left like that, and probably sent a texting rant to her brother's phone as well.

The young and beautiful mother sighs wearily, she really did need to find some sort of common ground with her daughter. Rika was by no means a girlie girl, no her daughter was someone that would probably prefer the punk style. Maybe it was time she meet her daughter in the middle, and give her clothes that Rika would actually prefer. Hell, she knew her son only wore the clothes she gave him because he loves her, and doesn't want to hurt her feelings. She had found out from her mother that all his shirts had hoods on them, and her mother added blue linings to all of the hoods that didn't have them as well. With a sigh she goes into her son's room first, and looks in his closet to discover what he preferred fashion wise. She was surprised to see such a startling amount of orange, but then she saw the blue and black as well. The model cocks her head to the side in consideration, and realizes her son always wore all three colors in varying combinations. She could work with that.

She dare not enter Rika's room, she had permission for Daisuke's, but only as long as she didn't abuse the privilege. She knew both of her children were getting to the age where they would have certain _things_ they did not want their mother seeing. Her mother had never violated her privacy like that, and she wouldn't do so with her children either. She still got the giggles whenever she thought about how quickly her son had taken off when he realized that she was going to give him _The Talk_. She swore he left an afterimage behind with how fast he left. To be fair she had not been looking forward to that _Talk_ either. She could only imagine how horribly awkward it would have been to have _her own father give her The Talk_. Getting said _Talk_ from his best friend's father...both of them had been relieved about that.

Now all Rumiko had to do was figure out how to start mending her relationship with her daughter. Knowing Rika she was not going to make it easy either, and Rumiko was determined to go through whatever hoops Rika put up. The only way she would be able to prove she actually wanted a decent relationship with her daughter was to put in the due diligence.

Matsuki Home:

Daisuke is nibbling happily on some dragon fruit tarts that Yoshie had made for him on a break while Takato does some more work on memorizing the Las Angeles Sparks logo. He knew he had to have it fully memorized before working on the test shirts. The digimon were eating almost stale bread again, the boys had snagged some after they got back from their late night excursion. Calumon was curled up on Daisuke's lap while eating a croissant. The happy little guy liked the fact he no longer had to scavenge for his food, though he wished he could help Daisuke out more.

Once he's finished his tarts Daisuke shifts Calumon to his head as he gets up, and drapes himself over Takato once more, though this time his chin is propped on Takato's left shoulder, and his arms were lightly wrapped around his neck. Takato briefly leans back against him before returning his attention back to what he was doing. Calumon keeps quiet as he also watches Takato work.

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension:

Hikari, Miyako, and Takeru are surprised to see Tai waiting for them in the computer room with Iori. Izzy was sitting at the computer, waiting to be technical support once more. The elder Kamiya child is sporting a new pair of goggles that looked like his old ones with one key difference, the strap was gold. Tai's brown eyes look them over, " Iori, will you open up the Port please. We have control spires to take down. We can't let Arukenimon run around unchecked after all. " Tai says firmly.

Now that he was seeing all three of them together, and looking into their eyes...Tai felt repulsed. None of them were showing any kind of regret for what they conspired to do. Did they honestly think no one would ever find out what they did? How would they explain Daisuke's disappearance anyhow? He could only be sick for so long, admittedly Daisuke's family wouldn't even notice he was missing until they needed a convenient scapegoat for their misfortunes again. The school would start to get suspicious, and Tai knew Daisuke _had _contemplated running away. Then he'd been called as the Inheritor of Courage, and his otouto had stayed. Tai wouldn't have been able to blame him for running away either.

The Child of Courage had always been privately amused by the fact that his little sister had never picked up on the fact that Daisuke wasn't actually _interested in her_. Then again, he had taught him well how to hide his true preferences. He was still waiting for the right time to drop the bomb on Yamato that he'd ended up with _both Motomiya children crushing on him at the same time_. He knew Yamato wouldn't have a problem with it since he got confessions from both genders all the damned time. Part of why Yamato would never give Jun the time of day was how she looked at the same gendered couples.

Once in Digiworld Agumon is waiting for him. The other partner digimon had been informed by Ken and Wormmon about what had been done to Daisuke and Veemon. While all of them were rather pissed off about what happened they knew they had to bide their time, unless the treasonous three had their right as Digidestined revoked there was nothing they could do right then. It was maddening, but they could wait. Maybe, just maybe Daisuke and Veemon would return. Ken meets up with them and they split up, Tai with Miyako, Iori with Hikari, and Ken with Takeru. No way in Hell was Tai going to allow any of the three to actively conspire with each other.

Once the others were out of sight Ken immediately pins Takeru, his arm on his throat, and his knee digging painfully into Takeru's gonads, " Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you, you don't like me, however we _have to work together_. You even attempt anything out of line I will curbstomp your ass so fast you won't even have time to see the cartoon stars. _Am I understood Takaishi Takeru_? "

Takeru is painfully aware of where the Child of Kindness' knee is currently, and when he doesn't answer immediately the arm on his throat increases the pressure. Finally he nods his comprehension of Ken's warning. Elsewhere Tai has pinned Miyako in place with a _Glare_, " I will say this only once, any order I give you, you _will obey it immediately_, or suffer the consequences. This is not a fucking game, Inoue-san, this is a Amaterasu be damned war! That means you need to get over your inability to actually fight back against Digimon. If you have to fight one to deletion so fucking be it! Your reluctance to do what was necessary to save that dam until you found out you were facing a digimon made out of a control spire is quite frankly disgusting. The Dark Masters would have walked all over you, and both worlds would have been doomed, due to your inability to toss aside your morals to do what is necessary! "

Miyako finds herself shaking in the face of the Child of Courage. Daisuke had actually given her a similar dressing down, and his presence had been just as imposing as Tai's. It had been her sense of superiority over Daisuke that had allowed her to ignore it. With Tai she didn't have that, he, along with Yamato, had somehow managed to send himself into the internet to help their partners and stop Diaboromon. Diaboromon had launched nuclear missiles, and she was just now realizing the near catastrophe that Tai and Yamato had averted at the very last moment with a lot of help from Izzy. Sure, Takeru had helped as well, but the lion's share of the work had been done by Izzy, Tai, and Yamato.

Hikari has the easiest time of the traitors since Iori was such a quiet person by nature anyhow. He was also a very observant boy, and was making note of everything. No way in Hell was he going to allow himself to be taken off guard like Daisuke had. Armadillomon was also alert to any and all danger to his partner. Watching what ExVeemon had done all to protect Daisuke, seeing all the attacks Daisuke had managed to dodge...it had an effect on him. Had he been asked before watching that betrayal he would have honestly said he didn't believe any of them capable of such things, now he did. The first hint of Hikari or Gatomon attacking his partner he would put them down, hard.

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension, Takato's Room:

After eating dinner and washing the dinner dishes the pre-teens had made their way back to Takato's room, shutting the door behind them. All three digimon were asleep at this point, and Daisuke removes Takato's goggles so he could run his fingers through his crimson eyed treasure's hair unhindered. The shorter male just snuggles into him, too content to allow the rather explicit thoughts in his mind was coming up with to take over. Daisuke had hit the lights as they'd walked in, since they didn't have school the next day. Their movie date was the next day, which Takato was looking forward to. Takato had long since shed his hoodie, and left it draped over his desk chair. He almost whimpers when Daisuke pulls away, " Just long enough to get into the night clothes, okay, Taka-kun. " Daisuke whispers.

He was grateful Daisuke current hooded shirt was a button up one since the burgundy haired male pulled his sleeping tank on over top, and then removed his hooded shirt. Takato doesn't take long to change, and soon finds himself pulled down on top of Daisuke in his bed. The amount of not so innocent thoughts in his mind right then was rather impressive, " Just relax, Taka-kun, we have plenty of time to play out what that mind of yours is coming up with later, though you will never be getting me into a dress. "

Takato responds without thinking, " I never see you in a dress, Dai-kun. Chainmail is a different story. "

Daisuke's eyes widen at this, " I might be agreeable to chainmail without the full armor, would that make you my princess? "

" Ever loyal squire to the prince of the lands. " Takato replies, " A squire that fulfills _all of his prince's needs without question_. "

" What about the need for an heir? " Daisuke asks in amusement.

Takato jolts when he realizes exactly what he had let slip by accident, " Never actually got to that part. Got too caught up in _other things_. "

Daisuke chuckles lightly in amusement, " Of course you did. You're going to shock the hell out of Kazu one of these days. "

Cuddling with Daisuke was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do, he knew that at some point they would have to tell their families, if only so Takato could cuddle up with Daisuke on the couch and watch a movie with him. The crimson eyed male allows himself to relax into the body beneath him, his right hand lightly wrapped around the left shoulder strap of Daisuke's sleeping tank. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, ensconced in his boyfriend's arms. Daisuke lets sleep take him as well, Takato had already set the alarm for him to get up for his weight training practice the next day.

The male Tamers are completely unaware of the Digital Field that forms later that night due to a Bio-Emerging Dokugumon. Renamon was the first to reach the field, and she has her paws full dodging all the webbing that was sent her way. Rika reaches the site of Emergence about twenty minutes after her partner, " What's with all the webs? "

" Rika, run! Watch out! "

Rika is unable to find the threat to herself before her partner scoops her up and dodges. Once Renamon has landed she asks, " Are you alright? "

" Yeah, I'm fine. " Rika answers as she's sat on her feet.

Her digivice identifies their foe as a Dokugumon, a champion level digimon whom apparently wants to make the pair her meal. Rika is happy about finally having a worthy opponent. Rika commented that she was as deadly as she was ugly. Sadly, even for as strong of a rookie as Renamon is her Diamond Storm gets canceled out by Dokugumon's Poison Thread, and then she gets hit by Dokugumon's Venom Blast which traps her in the webbing all around. Rika runs forward and gets caught just as Renamon tells her to run. The redhead finds herself shaking in fear as Dokugumon approaches her, and she would deny it later, but she screams in fear. This catalyzes Renamon to fire off a Diamond Storm which drives Dokugumon away from her partner, and frees the redhead at the same time.

The words of the anorak wearing Tamer and his partner come back to her unbidden even as she's surprised Renamon saves her life. " Not for long. " Dokugumon announces, then she goes back after Renamon.

" Rika, get out of here. " Renamon says.

Rika's violet eyes harden, " I'm not going anywhere. Digimodify...Snimon's Twin Sickles...Activate! "

Renamon's arms turn into Snimon's and she uses the attack against Dokugumon only to get caught again, this time in the digital spider's jaws. " Let her go! " Rika demands.

" With pleasure. " Dikugumon tosses Renamon into some more webbing and launches her Venom Blast at Rika. Violet eyes widen in horrified shock as the attack heads her way only for Renamon to take it for her.

" Why? "

" You're my partner. " Renamon says as she collapses.

It was then Rika understood about there needing to be an emotional component for digivolution, far away in Takato's room the Zero Matrix starts to glow on Calumon's forehead even as the little digimon sleeps. With her weakened partner in her arms, begging her not to go the closed off redhead gets it. She felt like her heart was breaking, that she was in danger of losing a key component of herself. When the yellow vixen's eyes close Rika finally gets what Yūki and his partner had been trying to get her to understand, " RENAMON! "

A white glow emits from her digivice, and covers Renamon, giving the vixen new strength. The violet eyed redhead truly understands, even if she hid her heart from others, she couldn't do so from her own partner. She had been what had kept Renamon from digivolving, and now...she can only watch in awe as her partner digivolves to champion level for the first time, " Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon! "

Dokugumon looks at the vixen before her, " Let's play. Poison Thread. "

Kyubimon glares at her, " It's payback time, " her tails spread out wide, and the tips of all nine ignite with purple fire, " Fox Tail Inferno! "

The Poison Thread is burned up rather easily, all of it, but Dokugumon leaps off of her perch declaring, " Not so fast. "

Kyubimon leaps up, and both champions are surrounded by a vortex of burning webbing. The vixen says on the way up, " Step into my parlor. "

Once she was close enough Kyubimon calls out a different attack, " Dragon Wheel! "

When this attack connected Dokugumon is done for, and Kyubimon loads her data while her partner watches on in awe. " I hate to say it, but anorak boy and his partner were right. There is an emotional component needed for digivolving. I'm sorry I kept my heart closed off to you for so long, Kyubimon. Now, do you know how to de-digivolve? " Rika asks her.

The vixen blinks, " I think I need only reverse the process that allowed me to digivolve, if I can remember how it felt, I should be able to reverse engineer it. "

" That's good. Nice asskicking you gave that arachnid by the way. " Rika says, " I'll have to add some different cards to the modify deck, fire works especially well against Dokugumon, and it's not impossible that another one could make it here. "

It took Kyubimon ten minutes to work out how to revert back to Renamon, but she remembers the feeling so she could do so easier. It had been Rika's despair at losing her that allowed her to digivolve to begin with. Renamon escorts her partner home, and is happy Rika finally opened her heart to her at least.

The pair were gone before the governmental morons could arrive. Rika safely back in her room before she can be checked on. The redhead falls back on her bed now that her adrenaline was fading. She'd nearly died twice that night, and thinking back on the show how many times had all of the Digidestined come close to dying, especially Tai. It was food for thought, that was for sure. She needed to do some soul searching, she _loathed_ admitting she was wrong, but anorak boy had been right.

After the soccer team's weight training day, in which Daisuke took a shower afterwards, he makes his way back to the Matsuki home long enough to drop off his sports bag, greet Takato's parents, and head back out. He had a date to get to. Takato was waiting at the theater for him, and the crimson eyed male had grabbed the tickets as well. Daisuke was wearing an orange t-shirt under a black hooded vest, the hood lined with blue, of course. His Crest of Miracles wrist bands were in place, and he has on a pair of black cargo shorts too. He gets a surprise when he finds Takato, his hoodie was red, yes, but this was a different one. One that Takato had added onto, on the right shoulder was the Crest of Courage in orange, on the left shoulder was the Crest of Friendship in blue, and over Takato's heart was the Crest of Miracles in gold.

It was in that moment that Daisuke irrevocably fell in love with Takato, his coffee eyes softening as he approaches his boyfriend. Had they been anywhere else away from prying eyes Daisuke would have kissed Takato, and poured every ounce of what he was feeling into that kiss. Instead he holds onto that feeling, and pays for the snacks to eat during the movie. This was a date, so he was paying. Daisuke never would have believed that he would fall so hard so young, but he had. He could get away with holding Takato's hand throughout the movie, and just before the lights came on he slips his hand away.

He listens as Takato talks animatedly about the animation style of the movie along with the actual movie itself. There was a point in time he wouldn't have minded being spirited away like Chihiro was. He doesn't see his sister exit the theater behind them, since his entire focus was on Takato, which was impressive considering his ADHD. Rika wasn't surprised to see her brother at the theater, or that he had opted to bring his best friend along, he had gotten tickets too after all. What did surprise her was the fact that Daisuke was looking at Takato as though he happened to be the center of her brother's world.

Rika had honestly never even begun to suspect that her brother may just prefer his own gender. Looking at him now, and only if you knew him well enough, you could see he only had eyes for Takato. She had no problems with it, as long as he was happy she could care less, and damn anyone whom said differently. She could guess at why he'd said nothing to any of them, as there happened to be a lot of stigma against same gender pairings. She knew him well enough to know that he'd rather say nothing, and keep his family, than say something, and risk losing his family. She honestly couldn't blame him for that, as there were always stories coming out about homosexual couples getting beaten up, one or the other getting disowned, or getting outright murdered.

She walks off in the opposite direction, no way was she spying on her brother's date, and to her eyes, it was a date. They may be dressed casually, keeping just far enough apart to be seen as friends out to have some fun, but she knew it was a date. Takato and his partner were completely off limits now. Takato made her brother happy, and that was all she needed to know to protect the rookie Tamer.

Daisuke and Takato spend the rest of the day just hanging out, window shopping, and occasionally going into a store to browse as well. If Daisuke managed to find his sister's Christmas/Yule present he wasn't complaining. Though he did make note of a jewelry shop that would do special orders. He knew what he was getting Takato for Christmas/Yule as well. His Crest of Miracles as a pendant, a means of subtly claiming him since he wore his Crest of Miracles wrist bands everywhere except for soccer, then he took them off. Only Yoshie could see that the dynamic of Takato and Daisuke's relationship had shifted, but she keeps her silence. The boys would tell them when they were ready to.

Once back in Takato's room, their shoes left at the foot of the stairs, Daisuke kisses his crimson eyed treasure, conveying with action what he couldn't with words just yet. If not for his grip on Daisuke's shoulders Takato was sure he wouldn't be on his feet. This was the single most passionate yet loving and gentle kiss Daisuke had ever given him, and Takato understands what his muse was saying to him. His new hoodie had been his way of telling Daisuke without words how he felt about him, and this kiss was Daisuke's way. His muse always had been more tactile than himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

-_internal thoughts/musings-_

This is anything with a copyright

Chapter 7

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

Takato and Daisuke are walking along with their partners playing the part of plushies for the moment when they both, along with Calumon on Daisuke's shoulder, start to turn incorporeal. Then before either human male can react a flash of golden light occurs, returning the digimon to their fully corporeal forms. Daisuke's coffee eyes harden at this, and his gaze unerringly turns towards a certain building. He remembered all too well his request of Miracles, and the fact that it just acted to protect the partners...that damned building was involved somehow, he just knew it.

He turns to face Takato, -Have Gigimon sniff out Renamon, and talk to Rika. Tell her what happened, but don't mention that dream. I'll go find Henry and do the same. This is something our fellow Tamers need to know about...now.-

Takato nods, and Gigimon clambers back into his hood while DemiVeemon and Calumon head into their own hiding places as well. Calumon in Daisuke's weekend backpack, which had his Tamer gear in it, and DemiVeemon in his hood once more. Both males race off to warn their fellow Tamers about what they had just seen happen. The golden flash of light would be left out of the explanation though.

It took Gigimon close to an hour to lead Takato to Renamon, and the crimson eyed male looks in her direction, " I need to talk to you and your partner, now. "

Renamon stiffens, his tone was quite serious, she shows herself, " Follow me. "

Takato does so without hesitation, since he knew Rika had recognized him, he also knew that she would never do anything to hurt Daisuke either. Daisuke had enough pictures of the two of them in his room at his family's home. Thankfully Renamon leads them in, in such a way as to not be seen by any part of the media.

Nonaka Home:

Takato takes it in, as he hadn't actually been over before. Daisuke always came to his place, " What do you want, Goggles? " Rika asks him.

" You know that odd shaped building, the one that looks like a vee without the point at the bottom? " Takato asks her.

" What about it? "

" Yūki and I both get a bad feeling about that building. I suspect it to be involved in what happened earlier to my partner and Yūki's. They both went half incorporeal briefly, as though they were being deleted, kinda like a test run for something. " Takato says firmly, his crimson eyes looking more like rubies at the moment.

Rika and Renamon both freeze as they think over the implications of what Takato had just told them, " This isn't good. Anorak boy is warning Terriermon's partner, right? "

" He is. We decided that our fellow Tamers should at least be given a heads up. " Takato states firmly.

Rika could see the sense in that, forewarned was forearmed after all. Just the mere thought of some governmental group having the ability to delete her partner...it made her blood boil.

Shinjuku:

Daisuke had gotten lucky enough to find Henry and Terriermon away from their home and family. Henry only needed to see the serious set to his body language, and the hardened look in his eyes to understand that there was something serious happening, " What's wrong? "

Daisuke was quick to explain what had happened, and his suspicions about the two towered building, suspicions that Takato shared. Henry could just see the building in question, and his gaze turns to it pensively, " Kiseki? " Henry asks.

Daisuke nods, " Yeah, whatever's going on is not going to be pleasant. Stay alert, and do some research, you're our strategist, so…"

Henry nods at this, he needed to come up with a way to counter whatever was going on. If that meant becoming a Black Hat Hacker he'd do it. No one threatened his partner and got away with, especially well-meaning governmental morons. " Up for another game, Henry? "

" I've got shopping to do. Mom sent me out on errands, you're welcome to join me though. I could use some company. " Henry admits.

" I wouldn't mind keeping you company. At least you won't drag me into store after store without any regard for how I feel about it. " Daisuke says, " I just don't know if that would be a wise idea. I have no idea what all of my triggers are yet. "

" Triggers? " Henry asks.

" Wǒ bèi chūmàile, shòudàole suǒyǒu sān gè huǒbàn shùzì shǒujī de gōngjí, ér wǒ zìjǐ de shēntǐ què biàn chéngle xīn xíngtài(I was betrayed, hit with attacks from all three partner digimon while my own was down to Fresh form). "

The accent was atrocious, and the stressing was wrong in spots, but Henry understood what the burgundy haired male was saying, he corrects the pronunciation and then sighs wearily. Daisuke suffering from PTSD wasn't that hard to believe, " Wǒ kěnéng bùshì Takato, dàn rúguǒ xūyào, wǒ yīnggāi nénggòu wèi nǐ diàndìng jīchǔ. Cǐwài, wǒ dǎsuàn mǎi yīxiē xīn de zhù tuī qì bāo(I may not be Takato, but I should be able to ground you if need be. Besides, I was planning to get a few new booster packs). " Henry replies slowly enough for Daisuke to translate.

Coffee eyes look wary, he'd never really been around Henry without Takato. It was hard opening himself up like this again. He didn't even open up to his teammates once off of the field, and thankfully they had only thought he was showing off so Takato could get some good sketches later. To be fair, Takato had done sketches of the team, whether individual or a game, so it was a fair guess. Hiding his preferences had become second nature by this point, and this time around he had a famous mother, so his reluctance to show interest in females was expected since they would only want to date him to get close to her. He could talk about girls with his team, if only to keep them from suspecting he preferred his own gender.

Henry notices the hesitation, and understands Daisuke has ample reason for it, all of their other interactions Takato had been around for, and the Digimon Card Game seemed to be a safe haven for him. Daisuke wasn't even really all that close to Kazu or Kenta either from what he'd observed. Takato was the bridge in Daisuke's social life then, the one being outside of his partner, Kamiya Taichi, and Ichijoji Ken that the coffee eyed male trusted. Forcing the issue wouldn't help in Daisuke's recovery at all. " Nowhere that's heavily frequented, especially by cosplayers. " Daisuke finally says.

" Fair enough. Want me to try and make more D-Terminals, it would make staying in touch a lot easier. "

" I have mine if it would help. Having the means to contact each other would be helpful, but sis still…"

Henry sighs at this, " Something similar then, but we do all need a means of staying in touch, as not everyone has a famous and well requested model for a mother, adoptive or not. "

" Brainstorm on that. I'm hoping to keep sis in the dark for a little longer yet. " Daisuke admits, " She's already annoyed about the fact that I can beat her, and do on occasion just to keep her ego in check. Damn, I wish Ryo would show up again. His ability to rile her up is hilarious...for me anyhow. "

Henry grins at this, " So there might be some truth to the rumors that the Digimon King and your sister are a thing? "

Daisuke smirks, " Just the mention of his name pisses her off, and I know for a fact that she _is attracted to him_. He delights in riling her up, and is the only other person I know of that can beat her at her own game. "

Henry understood that Daisuke wasn't naming names for a reason, and just because there was attraction didn't mean there was an emotional connection as well. Daisuke was actually staying at Takato's until the latest media firestorm surrounding his mother and sister died down. After leaving the Nonaka home Takato uses his Digivice to track down Daisuke though he takes his time, enjoying the walk. At one point he pulls out his sketchbook and sets to work when he sees a Gomadara-chou resting on a Japanese Maple. His hands are steady and sure as he quickly sketches out the entire scene, and gets it shaded and colored just right as well. On the back of the sketch he notes where he was, and what day as well. He puts his supplies away, and continues on with his day.

He smiles when he finds Daisuke and Henry, having taken the scenic route, and stopping to sketch a few more scenes in nature. He blinks as he's handed a cherry vanilla ice cream cone, but shrugs. Henry apparently favored strawberry, and Daisuke had gone for Marshmallow Fudge this time. " Okay, how did you know he'd show up around now? " Henry asks Daisuke.

" I figured he'd take the scenic route from my place while using a certain object to track me. I know his walking speed, and his artistic mind as well. " Daisuke admits, he'd known Takato would come looking for him. Originally today was supposed to just be for them to hang out, and let Takato get some nature sketches.

Daisuke also hands Takato a few new cards for his playing deck, he'd bought on booster pack, and had cackled maniacally when he'd gotten the ultra rare gold foil Digiegg/DigiMental of Miracles card and the ultra rare gold foil Digiegg/DigiMental of Destiny as well. His sister was going to be _so pissed_ when she found this out. He was almost tempted to enter a tournament just to see the look on her face. He'd have to settle for using the card in his modify deck. He just knew there would come a point where Magnamon was needed. He'd also taken a call from his mother while with Henry. While not the same as actually seeing her, it would have to do this time.

He'd have to work in some odd jobs to make the money for the present he wanted made for Takato for Christmas/Yule. Dog walking, mowing lawns, raking leaves...he could earn what he needed. He wasn't afraid of hard work. Hell, it was how he earned his spending money as Motomiya Daisuke. It was also why he ended up late sometimes for weekend meetings. You'd think Miyako would have understood the concept of earning your spending money, but all she had done was bitch him out. He should have hauled back and bitch slapped her. He _really wanted to introduce her to Rika_. His sister would rip her to _shreds_, and he so wished he could get that recorded.

" You two know each other _that well_? " Henry asks.

Takato rolls his eyes, but grins widely, " We do. The jock and the art geek. "

Daisuke has to laugh at this, " Shocked the senseis at the time too. Don't let Takato fool you though, he may prefer artistic pursuits, but he does keep his body in shape to a point. He understands he has to keep himself balanced. "

" True, though you were patient with me when first getting me into shape. You made it fun for me. " Takato admits.

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension, Takenouchi Home:

" How did today go? " Sora asks Tai as he walks in, slipping his shoes off.

" I had us split up into groups of two, Ken with Takeru, Hikari with Iori, and Miyako with myself. The three were stunned to see me there. They helped out, sure, but there's something else going on that we're not seeing. None of them show the slightest bit of guilt over what they've done. " Tai answers the question, frowning as he thinks about their initial reactions to his appearance. He had Koromon in his arms, _like Hell he was leaving his partner in DigiWorld when they had traitors amongst them_. Ken was going to head back in to get Palmon, and take her to Mimi while Iori was going to take Tentomon to Izzy. They were slowly going to remove the other partner digimon, as the other three could come after them in the human world after all.

" What do you think it is that we're not seeing, Tai? " Sora asks him.

" I think they wanted Daisuke out of the way for a reason, what that is I have yet to discern. Something else other than Arukenimon and the puppet master behind her is going on. That something centers around Hikari, Takeru, and Miyako. " Tai admits as he collapses on the sofa, letting himself fall over so his head landed in Sora's lap. Koromon hops onto the coffee table at this, at least Tai hadn't dropped him.

Sora frowns, even as she runs her fingers through his hair. She'd leave his goggles be, but this whole situation was stressing Tai out. It didn't help matters that his little sister was party to a plot to outright murder his little brother in all but blood had Miracles not intervened the way it had. Tai had always been protective of Daisuke, and since Hikari had been sickly as a child he'd taken Daisuke under his wing. Those three had earned the ire of _Protective Big Brother Kamiya Taichi_. Daisuke was the wronged party, and irregardless of the fact that Tai shared blood with Hikari, he _would make her pay for what she had done_. " Hikari's betrayal would really have to hit Daisuke hard, right? "

Tai has to laugh at this, " For the Child of Love you sure are slow on the uptake, Sora. Daisuke was never actually _interested_ in Hikari like that. "

Sora blinks as she looks down at Tai, " Just what does that mean, Tai? "

Tai grins, " I don't betray my otouto's secrets, Sora. "

Sora frowns, but has to admit that was fair enough. The orangette was curious now, why had Daisuke acted as though he had a crush on Hikari if he wasn't actually interested in her as a female? Her fingers keep running through Tai's hair as she muses on this, and then her mocha eyes widen in shock, " The crush was a _cover_? "

Tai grins up at her, but says nothing to either confirm or deny what she had just asked him. She thinks back over all of her interactions with Daisuke, and to all appearances he had a major crush on Hikari. Tai disclosing that Daisuke had no romantic inclinations towards Hikari indicated the crush on her had to be a cover, but why go to such lengths to fool everyone anyhow? It made no sense, which meant she was missing...wait a minute, hadn't Yamato once told her the reason why he had no interest in Jun, Daisuke's older sister, was her opinion on same gender couples? Mocha eyes widen even further as the pieces fall into alignment in a way that makes sense. Daisuke preferred his own gender, and Tai must have helped him to hide his sexual orientation.

" Why wouldn't he tell us? " she asks instead.

This causes Tai to sit up and sigh heavily, " He couldn't be sure on how the rest of you would react. His family made it quite clear their opinions on non-traditional couples shall we say. I've heard the diatribe they spew out as well. The wrong person finding out, and telling his family...they would have killed him, Sora. "

" Then who did he really have a crush on? " Sora asks.

" I was brother-zoned early on, otherwise it would have been me. " Tai admits, " I'm the one that got to answer all his awkward questions, help him deal with his crush as well, deal with all the hormonal changes he was going through. "

Sora pauses, " No way, Yamato? "

" Yep, but that ship sailed during the mess of finding the DigiMental of Friendship. The way the others lambasted him for his own emotions and acting on them...had I been in a better frame of mind I would have read them all the riot act. As it was Daisuke was a mess after that got resolved, he needed his big brother. I really liked how Yamato lectured Daisuke on Friendship when he almost killed me, and then throws a tantrum that again almost got me killed, all because he let his doubts get the better of him. " Tai ripostes.

Sora winces, that was highly hypocritical of Yamato, and she couldn't blame Daisuke for not wanting to hurt his older brother's partner. " Did he ever confide in you anything that…"

" Might have hinted at this heinous recreancy? " Tai pauses here, " Yes, but only when I thought about it in hindsight. Do you know how Veemon gained his Champion level? "

Sora tilts her head to the side, " No, why? "

Tai tells her the tale from Daisuke's perspective, and fury fills the Child of Love. He had asked them for help, and they ignored him. Left him and his partner on their own! " Have you asked Iori about this? "

" He admits he and his partner should have helped Daisuke out instead of just watching. They had been rebuilding Primary Village at the time. He owns up to his mistakes, but to be fair, he likes to get all the information he can to make an informed opinion. He's been shaken by this, we all have, but Iori, he's been hit harder than the rest of us. " Tai ripostes.

" How long will we have to act as though we don't know what they did? " Sora asks.

Tai gets up and walks over to the window, looking out at the horizon, " I don't know, Sora, but every instinct I have is telling me we _need Daisuke_ to truly beat back the threats this time. We need a _Miracle_ to get out of this with both worlds intact. "

Sora walks over to join him, and leans against his chest, snuggling in. The Child of Courage wraps his right arm around her back, and lets his chin settle on her head, things were going to get worse before they got better, that much he could be certain of.

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

When Takato and Daisuke returned to the Matsuki Bakery dinner had already passed them by. They'd gotten dinner at a food truck, as Daisuke had called to let the Matsuki parents know they wouldn't be back for dinner. Takato gets a surprise when they get to his room, his mom had apparently gone shopping, and had taken note of the fact he was wearing red hoodies now, and had gotten him several cheap gray t-shirts to practice on as well. Daisuke grins at this even as Takato cuts the tags off of his new hoodies, and puts them in his half of the closet. The digimon chow down on almost stale bread, Daisuke had replenished their stock, and the boys had taken some to the local shelters before heading out on their interrupted walk. Better for the bread to get used than thrown away after all.

Takato makes his way over to his boyfriend, and cuddles in immediately. Daisuke was just glad he had decided to lean against Takato's closed bedroom door, meant he could relax, and cuddle with his crimson eyed treasure. He eases them both down to the floor, and settles Takato on his lap. He needed Takato close right now, and his treasure instinctively understood this. It had been nerve wracking for him to hang out with Henry without Takato's presence. He honestly didn't know when he started trembling, or when Takato straddled him to run his fingers through his hair easier. He was so messed up now, and he had no choice but to leave his comfort zone.

He buries his face in Takato's neck, and lets Takato be his strength for the moment. A part of him was terrified of what would happen once he had to go back home. He _knew_ the nightmares would come back full force. Damned thing was there was no one he could turn to for professional help either, as no adult would believe him when he said he was in actuality Motomiya Daisuke, and Miracles had saved his life by de-aging him while depositing him in a different dimension. Takato was the only person that could actually help him with his PTSD, the only he trusted with the deep, intimate details of his life. " Dai-kun, stop thinking and just relax. Live in the moment, my muse. " Takato murmurs.

Startled coffee eyes meet crimson, " That's right, Dai-kun, you're _my muse_. I know part of you is already terrified of what happens when you have to go back home. Right now though, you're here, _with me_. "

Takato doesn't even flinch when Daisuke's arms wrap around him tightly while Daisuke buries his face in his neck once more. He just cards his fingers through Daisuke's hair while massaging his scalp, helping ground his muse in the here and now. His muse needed him to be his strength while he regathered himself, and Takato could do that. He had always instinctively known that Daisuke was more emotionally vulnerable than he was, and made sure he was there when the stress got to be too much. Knowing why his muse was so vulnerable...that had his Dark Side more than ready to rip his betrayers to pieces, he still wasn't sure whether that would be figuratively or literally.

Daisuke didn't like people to see him like this, to see him so scared and fracturable. Takato just lets his boyfriend recenter himself, though he does make a note to not go topless around his parents for a little while, Daisuke's grip was just strong enough to bruise, and he really didn't want his parents to get the wrong idea. Hm, maybe he should turn his one fantasy into a manga just for Daisuke. He did need to work out how to give the Prince an heir after all, what with his Squire being his lover, a lover he was very loyal too as well. He could easily turn that into a marketable story, though the hentai parts would be left out for the public one, only Daisuke would get the hentai version. Hm, for the public the looks would have to be changed as well. He could have fun with that.

Slowly Daisuke's grip eases, and the trembling ceases. Time didn't matter when it came to Daisuke's mental and emotional well being. All that mattered was making sure Daisuke was as alright as he was going to get. " Dai-kun, I'm gonna get up now, and let you go take a shower. Wash away today's worries, I'll be right here when you get back, " he leans in closer to whisper this in Daisuke's ear, " and for the sake of your chastity take your night clothes with you. " If he let his breath caress his muse's ear to get his mind thinking in a different direction, there was no one around to call him on it.

Daisuke gives a weak, but genuine grin at this even as Takato stands up, and pulls him up as well. The burgundy haired male gathers up his night clothes, and heads off to take a shower. Takato opts to wear pajama pants and a t-shirt from his nightwear that night. He had a feeling Daisuke was going to need skin to skin contact tonight. He transfers Daisuke's Tamer's Gear into his school bag, makes sure everything else is in there, and double checks that he has everything too, then he settles into his bed after turning the overhead light off leaving the bedside lamp on for Daisuke to make his way over. The crimson eyed male was also concerned about what would happen when Daisuke went home. He couldn't ponder about the future though when Daisuke needed his focus on the here and now. It was up to him to get his muse through each day, especially now that Daisuke was around so many stressors.

If only they would be older Takato would have a few other ways to deal with his muse's stress, but Daisuke had said nothing below the belt until they were at least fifteen. This meant Takato had his work cut out for him, but for Daisuke it was worth it. Didn't stop his overactive hormone driven imagination from concocting all sorts of adult fun for them. Never once had any of his fantasies put Daisuke in a dress, and really he should have known he was attracted to his best friend when he kept having rather erotic dreams with Daisuke as the star. He had just chalked it up to his hormones being out of whack though. His left arm moves from behind his head when he hears the air being displaced from the door opening, ready to accept his muse nestling into him. His right hand already on the lamp's switch to turn it off, and he had remembered to set the alarm as well.

It didn't take long for Daisuke to cross the room, and crawl into bed beside him, his head resting above Takato's heart while his right arm wraps itself around Takato's left shoulder even as he shuts the lamp off, while Daisuke's left hand was already waiting for Takato's right hand. Takato twines their fingers together as his left arm wraps around Daisuke's back.

HQ of Governmental Morons:

The sound of a lighter can be heard clicking every so often as its owner contemplates the complete failure of the Yuggoth program. It was puzzling to him as to how his program that had been flawless in the simulations had failed its first beta test. At first it had seemed to be working, and then it shut down so thoroughly that the entire system had crashed. The most perplexing thing about all of this was _how the Hell the system had been crashed like this_.

Matsuki Home, Takato's Room/Master Bedroom:

Yoshie smiles as she checks on the boys, how she wished they would just tell them already, but the beginnings of new relationships were for the couple themselves, they were allowed to be greedy. Did she want grandchildren...yes...but not at the expense of her son's happiness. They could always adopt or use a surrogate, but not many were accepting of those like her son and Daisuke, which was absolutely quixotic in her opinion. Love was love dammit! It shouldn't matter whether you preferred your own gender or not! It pained her that her son was never going to be able to be open with his relationship, not in the way heterosexual couples were.

After easing the door to her son's room shut the mother makes her way to the room she shared with her husband, it would be best to prepare him. As she puts her night clothes on and runs her brush through her hair she speaks, " Dear, there's something you should know. "

" That would be…? " Takehito asks.

" I suspect rather strongly that Takato prefers his own gender. "

Takehito looks at his wife, " How sure are you? "

" Ninety nine point nine percent sure. " Yoshie admits, " We have to wait until he comes to us, until _they_ come to us. "

" Daisuke? "

" Yes, I'm almost positive their relationship has shifted from platonic to romantic. " Yoshie says.

" It's not like either one of them can get pregnant should their hormones take over once they're older. I would like to have grandchildren, but our boy's happiness comes first. " Takehito says.

" Agreed, if need be we'll leave Japan for somewhere more tolerant as well if word gets out. " Yoshie says firmly.

That her husband has no problem agreeing to, their son's safety came first. He just hoped they wouldn't end up separating Takato from whomever held his heart at that point. Then Takehito curses softly under his breath, " Dammit, once they come out to us I'll have to give them both the _Extended Talk_. "

Yoshie cackles softly at this, " Well, you couldn't blame Daisuke for…"

" Not wanting to receive _The Talk_ from his mother, yeah, _That Talk_ is awkward enough between father and son or mother and daughter. I can't even imagine getting _That Talk_ from _my mother_. " Takehito says, shuddering at the mere thought of that.

Yoshie shudders as well, imagining getting _The Talk _from her father. It had been embarrassing enough hearing the facts of life from her mother. Yeah, they both understood why Daisuke begged Takehito to give him _The Talk._ Takehito hangs his head dejectedly, giving the hetero version was bad enough, now he had to figure out how to give the _Other Version of The Talk_ to his son and Daisuke? How the Hell was that fair anyhow? It's not like he could actually do research on this topic, that would out his son very quickly, and no one wanted that. He thinks it over a little bit, and sighs wearily, he could do it, he just _really didn't want to, dammit_!

When morning rolls around Daisuke was the first one to wake up, and he stealthily disentangles himself from his treasure. He gets dressed for the day, orange sleeveless hooded tee with a standard blue lined hood, black cargo shorts, his Crest of Miracles wrist bands, and blue socks. He unplugs his cell phone and turns it back on to find a voicemail from Henry that told of how his partner went incorporeal for a moment before a golden flash of light stopped it. Coffee eyes narrow in fury as they glance to a certain building that could be seen out of Takato's window. He sighs wearily even as he runs his brush through his hair just long enough to get the tangles out, he liked his spikes, dammit!

When the alarm goes off he hands his cell phone to Takato, as the crimson eyed male sits up, and silences the offending device, -Listen to Henry's voice mail.-

Wordlessly Takato does just that, and anger flashes in his crimson eyes before he quashes it. His emotions would affect his partner, so he needed to learn how to keep them in check. He really needed to get started on meditation soon, but he wasn't quite ready to give up his time with Daisuke just yet. He hands Daisuke's cell phone back after silencing it, and said phone is pocketed along with both Digivices and Daisuke's D-Terminal. Takato also holds a hand out for Daisuke to pull him to his feet. Coffee eyes show amusement as their owner does so, and kisses the shorter male. Takato sighs into the kiss, he could really get used to waking up like this. -Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready for you to put my goggles on, okay.-

-Got it, Taka-kun.- Daisuke replies and heads over to wake the digimon trio. Once those three have eaten their fill DemiVeemon and Calumon settle into their hiding places while he sits on the floor to play with Gigimon. True to his word Takato was back and ready for his goggles to be put on in ten minutes. His light brown locks were still slightly damp, but it wasn't cool enough yet to worry about catching cold with wet hair.

With slightly shaking hands Daisuke takes the yellow goggles from his boyfriend, and places them where they belong. Gigimon had quickly climbed up his partner/father's body to settle in the red hoodie's hood. Takato steps forward once his goggles are on, and just snuggles in. Getting positive things associated with some of Daisuke's triggers needed to be done, and rewarding him for putting his goggles on was something he could do easily enough. " I already put your Tamer Gear in your school bag, Dai-kun. "

" You're sticking around for soccer practice, right? " Daisuke asks him.

" Don't I always? " Takato asks him, " Now, I need to go make your snack for after soccer practice, you have a game tomorrow, right? "

" I do, it's an away game, Taka-kun. "

" I _never _miss your games unless I'm too sick to move, which has only happened once to date. The only thing I ever argue with my parents about is your games. They want to do a family event then it damned well won't keep me from your games. Remind me to get a ticket from the office today, mom'll hand me the money. " Takato says.

Daisuke has to laugh, " There's the innate goggle head stubbornness, so far you've only used it to go to my games, huh. "

Takato smirks, and gives Daisuke a quick kiss before scooping up his school bag on his way out of his room. Daisuke goes through his sports bag quickly, and heads for the dresser to get one of his away uniforms, he kept half of his uniforms, home and away, at Takato's place and his own, placing it in the zippered interior pocket. He knew damned well he'd forget to do so tomorrow. Once that was done he hefts it, and grabs his school bag as well, before heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Making sure he has his bento and snack for after soccer he follows Takato to the park. He grins as he watches Takato wipe the floor with Kazu for once, and Kazu flips him off, " Hey, Takato's a quick learner, and when his best friend is me…"

Kazu groans, " Dude, why don't you ever enter the tournaments? "

" I prefer soccer. " Daisuke retorts, " I have no need or want for the fame that would come with winning, unless it would be for charity. "

Takato can't help but laugh at this, " I don't think your sister has forgiven you for that yet, has she? "

Daisuke winces, " No, she hasn't. There was a charity tournament last year, and I did enter it, representing a local orphanage. I kicked her ass, thoroughly. To be fair, she did need her ego brought back down to size. The charity she was representing still got a decent sum since she came in second place. Rika actually played for a battered women's shelter started up by some American transplants. "

" I forgot about that. " Kazu admits.

" So did I. So charity only tournaments? " Kenta questions Daisuke.

" Correct, though I'll need to work odd jobs into my schedule again so I can buy my own presents for the people I care to. " Daisuke admits.

" True, it is time to stockpile for the holidays. " Kazu says, " Dog walking, lawn mowing, leaf raking, snow shoveling, babysitting, and possibly cat sitting as well. "

The four males make their way to school, each thinking on the fact that they'd have to start taking odd jobs to buy presents for those they cared about, unless you happened to be Takato with artistic talent out the ass that is. Then you could sketch gifts for those you cared about, and only need to make sure you had enough art supplies. At times like this all three of his friends hated him just a little bit. Daisuke would love to have even an eighth of his talent, but he had the distinction of being _his treasure's muse_, he could live with that. He also cursed his boyfriend out silently for putting the idea of modeling nude for him into his head, as his hormone addled brain had run with it, more than once. Though dreams like that made for a damned nice reprieve from the nightmares he suffered from, though sometimes he wondered if they didn't border on night terrors. He'd rather have a hormone supplied dream than the nightmares he was so used to.

-_Miracles, please show Tai how I'm doing, but impress upon him the need to keep quiet that he's receiving insight into what happened to me. Do the same for Ken and Willis, but nothing too personal please. My first kiss is allowable, but nothing else on my relationship with Taka-kun. Just let those three know how I'm doing.-_ Daisuke implores of his half of the Golden Radiance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

-_internal thoughts/musings-_

This is anything with a copyright

Chapter 8

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension, Photo Shoot:

Nonaka Rumiko stretches as she heads off to change into a new outfit while a different model steps into her place. It was so hard to find time to be with her children when her services were in such high demand. Thankfully she could stay at her home, but it also meant that she wouldn't get to see her son this go around. She had mentioned his preference of clothing to her agent, the cargo shorts, blue lined hooded shirts, hell, she'd taken pictures of his clothing preferences to show her agent, if only so she could get him clothes he actually liked. Even she admitted the sweater vest had been in bad taste. Her Daisuke was an athlete, not a nerd, geek, or dweeb.

What really hurt her was the fact that she could never go to his games, oh her mother taped them, and she could watch them that way, but the fact of the matter was, she was never there for her children. The gulf between herself and Rika almost seemed insurmountable, but she was forcing herself to realize that Rika was not a feminine female. She preferred function and comfort over clothes looking nice. It probably didn't help that Rika was still smarting over her father as well. Daisuke had always been closer to her, but Rika, she had been a Daddy's Girl.

She sighs wearily as she changes into her next outfit, she refused to model lingerie, as she did need to set an example for her children, and sometimes lingerie models were likened to working girls, those that had no choice but to make their money on their backs or knees. Her best friend almost had been forced into that life had she not acted. Her mother had brought Reiko into their family, giving her the security of a family name. Reiko had been disowned simply because she was only attracted to her own gender, and that had been disgraceful in her former family's eyes. Reiko happened to be a voice actress, a quite successful one at that as well. Her agent and employers certainly didn't hold her sexual orientation against her. Talent was talent after all, though Reiko certainly wasn't publicly out either.

It was disheartening for Rumiko to know that her best friend turned sister for all intents and purposes, could not allow herself to be open with any of her relationships. Only heterosexual couples could actually be affectionate in public, which was infuriating, in her opinion. While she herself happened to be heterosexual she had nothing against those that liked both or their own.

Henry, Takato, and Daisuke's School:

Takato finds himself with Daisuke propped against him as he sketches during lunch. That didn't mean Daisuke was neglecting his own lunch, he just wanted to have a better look at what his best friend/boyfriend was currently sketching. He had already made sure that Takato's bento was close enough for him to eat without breaking his creative frenzy. Takato found himself sketching out a rather impressive western style dragon at a feverish pace, and Daisuke was seeing his sketch come to life. As tactile as the Inheritor of Courage happened to be no one was surprised to see him with his chin propped on Takato's right shoulder to watch the current sketch getting life breathed into it. It wasn't just the dragon though, there was a forest, and the western dragon was defending his territory from an interloping Eastern Style dragon.

Takato may be from the Eastern Hemisphere, but Western Dragons just looked so much more intimidating. Nothing could convince Takato differently, and why he felt the need to sketch this scene out he had no idea. He just went with it, and soon enough his colored pencils were out, and he was coloring and shading the sketch at the same feverish pace while still eating his lunch. Henry watches on in shocked amazement, as he had never actually seen Takato in the midst of a creative frenzy. Jeri giggles at this, " When a creative frenzy hits Takato he gets like this. Daisuke has long since learned where to place Takato's food and drink so he still eats and drinks. "

" This is just...wow. " Henry admits. Even from what he could see of the sketch, Daisuke had a much better view, it looked phenomenal, and so damn life like it was almost as though it would come to life off of the very paper it was on.

" Takato's creative frenzy is well known, and no one disturbs him during it, not after the last time. " Jeri says, she and her puppet both shuddering. Kazu and Kenta were sitting with them today, and they shudder as well.

" Dear Amaterasu, that poor sensei was never the same after that. " Kazu says.

Kenta grimaces, " No kidding, none of us ever suspected that _Takato_ of all people had that kind of a temper lurking within him. Takato's temper is the equivalent of a ten point zero on the Richter Scale. The devastation only hits you after it's been unleashed. "

" That sensei had it coming anyhow. He had his female art students posing for him in rather risque positions. " Daisuke states. Of course, he'd been lucky enough to be there to witness Takato's temper first hand when it crashed over the asshole, as he'd been sent with a note from his coach that they needed some construction paper, scissors, and other miscellaneous supplies as well for a team building activity. It couldn't always be about training, they did need to bond as a team as well, even if Daisuke couldn't...wouldn't let them into his personal life. He would trust them on the field, but not off of it, he just couldn't.

Takato smirks as he listens to the conversation, last he checked that asshole was still institutionalized from the psychological horror he inflicted upon him. It didn't help that he had illustrated out what he could _and would do to the asshole_ for interrupting his creative frenzy. He may have a thing for the horror genre that he kept well hidden. " Tienes una racha sádica cuando estás enojado, y eso me gusta(You have one helluva sadistic streak when you're pissed, and I rather like that). " Daisuke murmurs in his ear.

" De alguna manera, eso no me sorprende, mi musa(Somehow that actually doesn't surprise me, my muse). " Takato replies.

" Me encuentro esperando ansiosamente que te rompas. Espero uno nuevo, mi tesoro. Realmente deseo verte desatar ese temperamento deliciosamente peligroso tuyo sobre el portador de la Esperanza(I find myself actually looking forward to you ripping Hope a new one, my treasure. I do so desire to see you unleash that deliciously dangerous temper of yours full force upon the bearer of Hope). " Daisuke admits.

A wicked gleam could be seen in Takato's crimson eyes at this, " No tendré absolutamente ningún problema para cumplir ese deseo particular tuyo, mi musa. Cuando termine con ese bastardo, me rogará que lo saque de su miseria(I will have absolutely no problems fulfilling that particular desire of yours, my muse. By the time I'm done with that bastard he'll be begging me to put him out of his misery). " Takato says lightly, even though there was a look of dark promise in his eyes. This is actually _Goggle Head Look Number One, You Fucked with what's MINE, now I Will FUCK YOU UP_! Henry shudders at this _Look_, and decides he was better off not knowing.

Daisuke smiles at this, " ¿Algún plan definitivo para eso, mi tesoro?(Any definite plans for that, my treasure)? "

" Nada firme todavía, mi musa. Tengo demasiadas ideas iracundas sobre eso como para decidirme en una por el momento(Nothing firm just yet, my muse. I have too many appropriately wrathful ideas on that to settle on just one for the moment). " Takato ripostes.

" Tendrás que ilustrarlos para mí más tarde, mi tesoro(You'll have to illustrate them for me later, my treasure). " Daisuke says as Takato finishes his sketch, and signs and dates the back of it.

" Por supuesto, mi musa. Aunque solo sea para darte una idea de lo que tengo la intención de hacerle a alguien que lastima lo que es MÍO(Of course, my muse. If only to give you an idea of what I intend to do to one whom hurts what is MINE). " Takato assures his best friend/boyfriend. It was so nice to technically be quadrilingual so young, and yes JSL counted. It meant that they could actually act somewhat like the couple they were. Takato was just grateful that Daisuke was so damned tactile when it came to him that no one would ever begin to suspect the true nature of their relationship.

That was when the bell rang signifying the end of the lunch period, and so they pack everything up to head back to class. He had already bought his ticket to the game the next day, and he had a subway pass, so he could get there relatively uncontested. If he slipped a note to Henry telling him to stay close to Shinjuku the next day, well...no one saw him do it save for Daisuke and Henry. It wouldn't be fair to leave it all up to Rika/Carrot Top and Renamon to deal with the Bio-Emerging digimon. Henry understood his leader was giving him an order. Daisuke had a game to play, and Takato was going to watch the game in support of the Child of Miracles whom happened to be his boyfriend.

He was still working out a means of allowing them all to coordinate with each other that did not resemble the D-Terminal. What catches his attention is Takato leading Daisuke out of the far exit, and then he sees what Takato already had, a schoolmate that resembled Kamiya Hikari to a startling degree. Daisuke had mentioned triggers, and he understood then. Anything relating to those that had betrayed him acted as a trigger, in the card game he could destroy, metaphorically, the digimon that had betrayed him. Henry couldn't even begin to imagine what must have been like for Daisuke and Veemon to attacked by those they should have been able to trust, but he could understand how it would leave the Inheritor of Courage with PTSD.

He was also refining his hacking skills, they needed to know what they were up against, as he _did not appreciate his partner almost being deleted_! He would need to be able to get in and out of their human foe's system with no one the wiser. He wouldn't be able to use his own laptop though, he'd need a different one. Unknown to Henry his eyes are glowing purple, signifying his connection to the Crest of Knowledge. He would have to build his own laptop, though how would he get the parts for it? He would also have to have the capability to ditch the shell, but keep what was vital. Maybe a secondhand shop was the answer, take parts from different devices to make something new, but he couldn't leave it at his place. His dad was far too knowledgeable about technology to do that.

He would need to talk to his fellow Tamers to set up weekly study sessions at Takato's place, so he would have somewhere to build his laptop for Tamer's business, and then use it. Now, how was he going to route the path he used. He would need to be able to frame another Black Hat Hacker down to the signature as well. He relished in the challenge, and would do whatever it took to protect his partner. Sometimes morals had to be put aside to do what was necessary, and learning all he could about their human foe was something that needed to be done, now more than ever. Even while in class he is constantly thinking about how he could get what he needed. A few odd jobs would not be remiss, as it would allow him to do what he needed, pay for things in cash, and leave no paper trail.

Hm, perhaps his alter ego that he used to break into the school would get to see more daylight? It was something he seriously needed to think about, he was the Strategist for the Tamers, which meant he needed to step up his game, and keep ahead of their human foes. Thank Amaterasu for Miracles, otherwise he would have lost his partner, something he could not even begin to contemplate.

He finds himself joining Takato to watch the soccer team practice that day, as he needed to talk to Daisuke and Takato. Maybe one day Carrot Top would be invited to their meetings, but then again they had it easier as they all attended the same school. Takato was sketching once again, this time Daisuke in the midst of maneuvering around a defender while maintaining control of the soccer ball. He knew better than to ask what Daisuke's triggers that Takato knew of were on school grounds, someone could use it against the burgundy haired male. Then Takato stiffens just as he finishes the sketch, leaving this one in black and white. He puts his supplies away, his crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance. Henry follows his gaze and winces when he spots the head of Daisuke's fan club, Nakahara Misumi.

The ravenette damn near stalked Daisuke, the whole school knew that. What they didn't know was that Takato had delivered a discrete warning to her to stay away from Daisuke after he'd caught her in the process of stealing the laces of his outdoor shoes the one day. Apparently he needed to send her a stronger message this time. On the field Daisuke had already noticed Misumi, and he honestly _loathed the ravenette_. He had been enjoying his vacation from her mere presence. He had wondered why he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her, at least until he sees how _thoroughly pissed Takato is at her appearance_ at soccer practice. Oh, to anyone else Takato still looked cool and collected, but to him...his boyfriend was decidedly not happy that Misumi dared to show herself at soccer practice. If he flat out avoided the side of the field she was on...his teammates really couldn't blame him.

Once practice ends he bolts for the locker room, slips his outdoor shoes on, places his cleats in his sports bag, places his school bag on his back, and makes his way straight to Takato. For once he actually wished his sister attended the same school as him. His skin crawls as he feels Misumi's eyes upon him in a rather possessive manner. Goggle heads did not share well when it came to what they viewed as theirs, and _he was Takato's, just like Takato was HIS, dammit_. Ten minutes later the feeling of Misumi's eyes upon him was still there, " Te veré en casa, mi tesoro(I'll meet you at home, my treasure). "

It was as he shortens the strap on his sports bag to keep it from hindering him that he realizes that he honestly viewed the Matsuki Home as his own. Then he takes off, already plotting his course. It was only when Misumi bolted past him that Takato understands why Daisuke had taken off, and he idly wonders if he could actually get away with murdering her. Instead he would do something far more insidious, ruin her reputation through use of the rumor mill. Oh, he knew far more about her than she realized, and she would never know whom ruined her. She still had no clue as to whom had terrorized her the last time. He'd had far too much fun with that he could admit. His smirk would not look out of place on a certain Snake Bitch from the Naruto manga.

He would have to respond appropriately to her renewed stalking of his best friend/boyfriend. To be fair they hadn't made the transition from platonic to romantic at that point, but _Misumi was still messing with. What. Was. HIS._ He did not like it when his best friend had a fangirl turned stalker, but now that said best friend was also his _boyfriend_...it just fucking pissed him off. " Henry, I'm going to need your help with meditation. " Takato says, " You might as well come home with me, as you'll need to be filled in on the _Misumi Problem_ along with other things. You can call your parents from my place, or use a pay phone, your choice. "

Henry grabs his phone card and leaves a message with Rinchei about what he was going to be doing today. Rinchei would at least tell their parents, Jaarin would forget, and Suzie...enough said. " Why meditation? "

" You heard how Kenta described my temper, right? " Takato asks.

" Tell me he was exaggerating. " Henry pleads.

" Not in the slightest, I'm generally such a live and let live kind of guy that it usually isn't an issue, but I need to make sure my anger, or rather _my wrath_ never transfers to my partner. " Takato admits.

" I see, then meditation would be good for you, especially the breathing exercises that can be done at any time. I'll get you started on that once we reach your place. "

" Oh, never take the same route to my place twice. "

Henry nods seriously at this, they did not need their human opposition learning their identities any time soon, dammit. Daisuke was actually the smartest one of them, but then again Carrot Top was his adoptive sister. He didn't want to be recognized, and he was starting to see how much it really cost Daisuke to do his duty as a Tamer. Takato was the only reason he was doing so, the only reason Daisuke had the Courage to even attempt to face his very real and very nasty demons.

Yoshie was the first to spot them as they enter, " Oh, Takato, you've brought another friend over? "

" Wong Henry, my mother Matsuki Yoshie. Henry's the one that commissioned that shirt. Oh, Daisuke's using freerunning and parkour to lose his stalker fangirl, don't be surprised if he enters through a vent or something else similar. " Takato says

Yoshie frowns at the mention of the lengths Daisuke had to go to in order to avoid his fangirls following him home, " Go on up, Henry, any friend of Takato's is welcome here. "

They leave their shoes at the bottom of the stairs and Takato leads the way to his room, and sighs wearily, " Triggers or Misumi Problem? " Takato asks.

" Triggers first, then we can get into Daisuke's Stalker. " Henry decides. Takato pulls out a few bags of almost stale bread, letting Gigimon and Terriermon dig in.

" My digivice was actually the first one, and lead me to whom my best friend actually is. I mostly put it together from different things I'd noticed over the years. My goggles were the second one, and mentioning wearing a hat to him as a means of hiding his identity the third. Someone cosplaying as Yolei/Miyako the fourth. Actually doing his Digidestined/Tamer duty is also a trigger, but his feelings for me override that for the most part. " Takato says.

" Your goggles are a trigger? "

" They are, you forget, he's a Goggle Head in his own right. As long as he puts them on me they don't trigger him as badly. Oh, the color lavender is also a trigger. " Takato elucidates further.

" Damn. " Henry says lowly.

" Yeah, it's why I'm going out of my way to associate positive things with some of his triggers. He can't even seek professional help either. " Takato elaborates.

The pair decide to get their homework out of the way, and then Henry guides Takato through the beginning stages of meditation. Takato never notices Daisuke enter his room, set his bags down, and grab house wear before slipping back out to take a shower. It had taken him too damned long to lose the bitch, but he'd done it. He does do some cool down stretches before stepping into the shower though. Once in he leans back against the far wall for a moment, just letting the hot water cascade over him. With a sigh he sets to work cleaning himself up, and once dry and fit for company, he cleans up his mess in the bathroom, heading back to Takato's room.

He grabs his homework and sets to work, Takato draped over him since his first meditation lesson was done. With Takato's gentle guidance he gets his homework done, and just sits there for a moment, " I think it's time I get filled in on the Misumi Problem. " Henry says.

Daisuke grimaces at this, and he can feel Takato's grip on him tighten, " Ella no tiene nada sobre ti, mi tesoro(She's got nothing on you, my treasure). " Daisuke murmurs, and his treasure's grip eases on him. He spins the chair around, and Takato settles on his lap.

The couple take turns explaining about Misumi, and Henry's eyes widen along with Daisuke's when Takato discloses that he caught her attempting to steal Daisuke's outdoor shoe laces, " What I don't get is why she left me alone for so long, not that I'm complaining. "

" Dai-kun, let's just say someone made it look as though she were being haunted by a rather vindictive and sadistic ghost of a former stalking victim whose yandere stalker killed him in the school, and yes, it actually did happen. I'd like to think he approved of what happened to her during that time. Apparently the message didn't sink in properly. " Takato answers.

" That explains the sadistic smirk earlier, you were thinking back on what you did to her previously. " Henry mutters.

" Also planning what I'm going to do next. It was bad enough when she was stalking my best friend, now though, _now the gloves come off_. " Takato states firmly, a wicked glint in his eyes.

" Taka-kun, is there something about your family tree I should know about? " Daisuke asks him.

Takato licks his lips at this, " If I mentioned that her locker and bedroom ended up filled with snakes…"

" Are you indirectly saying that Naruto was based on historical events? " Henry and Daisuke ask together.

Takato grins rather sadistically, " Possibly, and I could be a direct descendant of the Snake Bitch of the T and I department. I may also specialize in Genjutsu as well. "

" Well fuck. " Daisuke says.

" Daisuke, no swearing. " Yoshie says, as she had come to tell them dinner was ready.

" Sorry, but how do you expect me to react when I find out my best friend is descended directly from Mitarashi Anko? " Daisuke asks rhetorically.

Yoshie looks at her son, " Misumi? "

" Misumi, she apparently didn't get the message the last time. I don't appreciate fangirls turned stalkers after my best friend. " Takato says flatly as he gets up.

Yoshie rolls her eyes, her son had inherited the Mitarashi Sadistic Streak, though thankfully it was rather hard to actually piss him off, _until you went after what he considered his_, then you only realized your folly _after his rage devastated all that was around you_, " Dinner's ready, boys. "

Though now she understood why she felt the need to make Dango. When a Mitarashi's ire was aroused they went for the Dango. Takato acting like a Mitarashi when something of theirs was threatened didn't surprise her in the slightest, and anytime over the years there had been even the slightest threat to Daisuke Takato had staked his claim by sitting on his lap, draping himself over Daisuke...most days she even forgot it was through her that her son happened to be a Mitarashi, until he started acting possessive. She had trained him, though he had preferred Genjutsu over Taijutsu, still did. However, he taken to throwing shuriken, kunai, and senbon with great relish. He still worked on his weapon throwing skills as well. Him learning how to hit pressure points accurately with senbon...well...that had been unexpected until she realized he learned the points that gave the most pain first. Then he moved on to the ones that would remove senses, alter memories...his skill with senbon and pressure points actually scared her at times.

After dinner, Henry says his goodbyes, Terriermon hidden in his backpack for the moment, and the couple makes their way back to Takato's room, whereupon Takato immediately sits on his lap again, while leaning against the bed, " This is a Mitarashi quirk, isn't it? " Daisuke asks him.

" When something that is a Mitarashi's is threatened we have a tendency to get clingy, and go for the damage dealing humiliation factor, be the damage emotional, verbal, physical, or psychological...we prefer physical obviously. I happen to love fucking with minds through genjutsu though. Hm, there's an idea, using genjutsu to act out my fantasies. " Takato admits.

" When we're older _and alone_. " Daisuke says firmly, " Why hide it though? "

" To avoid persecution. Humanity is civilized supposedly, remember. Back during the height of the Ninja Era sexual orientation didn't matter, now it does. You took your happiness where and when you could get it. " Takato states.

" Well, could you use genjutsu to hide the digital fields, or at least our presence if need be? That would be very useful, Taka-kun. " Daisuke queries his boyfriend.

Takato shakes his head, " Public has sensors to detect active use of any kind of jutsu, private residences though don't. That's another reason why I never said anything once I became a Tamer. There aren't many jutsu that can't be picked up by the human or electronic sensors. Now, Miracles-boy, shut up and kiss me. "

Daisuke chuckles at this, and does as ordered, slowly nibbling on Takato's lower lip, causing the crimson eyed male to actually whimper. He liked the possessive and vicious side of his boyfriend, and now he knew he came by it honestly. He sucks on Takato's lower lip before thrusting his tongue straight into Takato's mouth. Takato shifting to straddle him doesn't really phase him, nor does the rather tight grip on his shoulders. He only breaks the kiss long enough to get Takato's hoodie out of his way, tossing it onto the office chair, before resuming his kiss with Takato. Takato's hands were now in his hair, running through the burgundy spikes while Daisuke pulls him closer even as he stands up, his hands now under Takato's knees.

Their kiss swallows Takato's moan at the action before Daisuke breaks it so he can make his way over towards the door. Takato lifts one hand from his hair when close enough to shut the overhead light off, before making his way over to the bed, and setting his treasure down. His mouth was back on Takato's in seconds, his right hand cupping the back of Takato's head to change the angle of the kiss, earning a muffled gasp from the light brown haired male. His left hand skims down Takato's side, and slips under his t-shirt before heading back up. Takato moans his approval into his mouth, and Daisuke knew he should stop there. Stop with his thumb rubbing one of Takato's nipples, but instead pulls away long enough to let his eyes ask one question of his treasure. In answer Takato raises his arms above his head, allowing the t-shirt to be removed. Daisuke drops it on the bed behind Takato, even as Takato tugs on the straps of his tank top, urging him on without words.

Daisuke allows his hands to explore the new territory while he trails kisses down the right side of Takato's jaw, then neck, before settling on his shoulder. He swirls his tongue around, and still couldn't decide just what Takato tasted like, and didn't really care at the moment. He starts sucking the instant his thumbs reach Takato's nipples, rubbing the nipples gently while sucking hard on Takato's shoulder. Takato has to lock his hands around the straps of Daisuke's tank top, because he damned well knew, even as he tilts his head to the left, that he would not be able to control himself, and _he did not want Daisuke to stop anytime soon_. This was the furthest their make out sessions had gone so far, and he damned well knew if his hormones had their way they would have already gone to second base.

Instead he tugs on the straps again, hoping his muse would understand what he wanted, and is rewarded with Daisuke laying him down, and straddling him. The coffee eyed male's lips travel back up his neck and jaw to his own lips, only to suck on the upper lip.

At the same time Impmon is making a nuisance of himself, pulling all sorts of pranks on people. Daisuke and Takato are blissfully oblivious to this, more concerned with getting in a proper make out session. Takato did barely remember to set his alarm, content as he was after an hours long make out session that stayed above the belt. Daisuke was the one to put his t-shirt back on before pulling his crimson eyed treasure on top of himself, and swaddling them both in the sheets, Daisuke's left hand entwined with Takato's right hand.

When the alarm goes off Takato glares at it balefully, loath to move from where he was. His muse chuckles silently as Takato moves just enough to turn his alarm off. _He detested mornings, and only got up because he legally had to go to school._ With a displeased grunt he gets up, and makes his way over to his closet, shedding his clothes as he went. Coffee eyes take in the subtle physique that Takato hid before grabbing the goggles he'd removed sometime the night before, placing them on the headboard of the bed. Daisuke swings himself out of bed and gets ready for the day himself. DemiVeemon had already secured some more food for the three digimon in their care. Gigimon was full by the time Takato was ready to leave his room, though he does have enough mental wherewithal to allow Daisuke to put his goggles on, and then he just drops his head on Daisuke's chest.

Once Calumon and DemiVeemon are hidden away as well Daisuke guides Takato out of his room. This was one of his nastier mornings, only he was safe from Takato's morning ire. He'd get baleful looks, but that was the extent of it. Thankfully Yoshie was already up, and in the kitchen. She takes one look at her son, and immediately grabs a mug, pours some coffee in it, and adds the dango flavored powdered creamer kept on hand for Takato. Only those with Mitarashi blood even knew how to make dango flavored creamer, it was a family/clan secret along with all the poison and antidote recipes.

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension:

Yamato gives a nod to his best friend as they meet up and make their way to the Middle School Computer Lab, " How have they been taking your continual presence? "

Tai smirks at this, " They don't show it, but they aren't happy that I'm managing to rearrange my schedule enough to head to Digiworld with them everyday. Convincing the coach to have the practices earlier in the morning really helped out too. "

" It wasn't too hard for me to rearrange my band's practices either, I just really wish this wasn't necessary. " Yamato says, sighing wearily.

" How do you think I feel? _My little sister actively conspired to murder my little brother_. " Tai hisses at the pretty boy blonde, " If we wouldn't still need them…"

Yamato winces when he sees _Goggle Head Look Number One_ on Tai's face. He had only seen that look one other time, and that was on top of the TV Station when he arrived at their battle with Myotismon, whom had his little sister. Fucking with what a Goggle Head considered was theirs was a very quick way to get their rather dangerous wrath directed towards you. " What are you going to do to them? "

" Oddly enough I get this sense that I only need to deal with Hikari. " Tai states, and did he ever have plans for dealing with his traitorous little sister.

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

Henry looks decidedly unamused at the Impmon causing so many problems while silently bemoaning the fact that his fellow male Tamers had legitimate reasons for not having to deal with this bullshit. Daisuke and Takato had given him the same look at lunch, which happened to be _Goggle Head Look Number Six _denoting_ Whatever the Hell is Going on is Your Problem_. He'd rather deal with his older sister during _The Week of Hell_ than try to reason with this Impmon. He grabs Impmon, and gives him a very unimpressed _Look_, " If you must prank the Hell out of people then at least go after the assholes no one gives a fuck about so it doesn't become _my problem_. Mendokusē(How troublesome). "

Immediately after he says this Henry freezes, and then promptly facepalms. It would seem he needed to research his maternal line. That could be the only explanation for him using the Nara Clan catchphrase. He drags Impmon off, better to let Takato set some ground rules for Impmon. The gray eyed pre-teen blinks when he spots a terrified Kazu and Kenta, " Please tell us you have some idea as to what the Hell set Chumley off this time? " they beg as one.

" Nakahara Misumi. " Henry deadpans, " Now, where can I find Takato? "

" Dango shop near the train station. Soccer team's there celebrating, and Takato is throwing the dango sticks at anyone whom annoys him right now. " Kenta answers.

" It's never good when Chumley gets like this. " Kazu says, sighing unhappily.

Henry makes his way to the dango shop and chuckles in amusement when Takato throws a dango stick at the older sister of one of the players for looking flirtatiously at Daisuke. Henry buys a two for one special for Takato before settling in next to him, ordering some hot cocoa for himself. Takato nods his thanks to his newest friend for more dango, " What was the game like? "

Takato relaxes even as he throws another dango stick at Shiotani Keiji's older sister to Daisuke's amusement, " You'd be better off asking Daisuke, I have an artist's eye, remember. "

" Right, forgot about that. Qíjī, bùyào yǐwéi nǐ yuànyì ràng wǒ cānjiā bǐsài, duì ma(Miracles, don't suppose you'd be willing to fill me in on the game, would you)? "

Daisuke grins at this, " Wǒ xiǎng wǒ kěyǐ, zhīshì(I suppose I could, Knowledge). Excuse me, gentlemen, I've been asked to fill someone in on our most recent victory. "

His teammates let him out of the booth they had claimed only for Keiji's older sister to latch onto his left arm immediately. A dango stick flashes in between them, and a line of blood can be seen on the right cheek on Keiji's older sister. Keiji drags his older sister back into the booth even as her right hand reaches up to touch her cheek in disbelief. Daisuke hadn't even flinched when Takato had thrown the dango stick. The coffee eyed soccer captain makes his way over to join his best friend/boyfriend and his more than acquaintance but not quite friend. Henry had chosen to sit at Takato's left leaving the right free for Daisuke. He gives Henry an overview, even as the blue haired male manages to keep Impmon contained still, having shoved him against the bar he was sitting at.

The fact that Takato propped his feet on Daisuke's lap does not go unnoticed, and the dango shop owner keeps the dango coming. Five dango sticks go flying when three men enter the shop, and Takato is on his feet, crimson eyes flashing as he grabs his empty dango sticks, " What brings you gentlemen to this fine dango establishment? "

" It's time for them to pay their tribute this month. " the one in the middle answers.

Takato sends six dango sticks flying, and they hit the three most painful pressure points on the two men to the side while he blurs forward, ramming his knee painfully into the middle man's gonads, " My, my, my, it looks like I have some new toys. " Takato says as he holds his left hand out. Daisuke takes the hint and throws him a full dango stick, " Which is such a pity, " Takato eats one of dango on his full stick, " As I have some new paralytics I need to test out. Gotta work out the kinks ya know. "

He grinds his knee into the middle man's gonads while smirking rather viciously, his right hand holding him in place, " Tell ya what, I'll do ya a favor, and let ya all off with a warning. "

" What's the catch. " the man with Takato's knee grinding into his boys asks.

" I am so glad you asked that. The only way I'll let ya go is if ya leave this fine eating establishment alone, if not…" he licks his lips, grinning rather nastily, " I get to test out my new paralytics, and I can't guarantee they won't paralyze the heart and lungs. That's why I would need ta test 'em out ya know. "

He jabs his newly empty dango stick into the one on his left, taking out his motor control. The one on the right wisely backs away while everyone else watches in silence. " You're just a kid. "

Takato thrusts his knee even harder into the man's jewels, and twists his knee for added pain. Then he drops his knee before slamming it up once again, and promptly hits the pressure points to keep the man from sullying the floor with his bodily fluids, and then lets him drop onto the floor, " I do believe I heard something quite rude just now. The time limit on my offer has now expired. I get to play with my new toys. "

The crimson eyed male reaches into one of the pockets on his left side, and pulls out a tube of what looked like chapstick. Then he reaches into a different pocket for a glove. He places the tube in his mouth while pulling the glove on. He carefully removes the cap, and applies the contents of the tube onto his glove covered index finger, then he kneels down, rubbing his left index finger over the lips of the man clutching his boys while moaning. He rolls the tip of a dango stick around the top of the tubes contents before throwing it at the man trying to escape now. Horrific screams escape from both of them as Takato removes his glove, then recaps his tube. He pulls an empty snack bag out of a pocket to put the glove in. He snaps his fingers when the screams start, " My bad, that was the one I made to mimic the torture curse from Harry Potter. I always get that confused with my paralytic agents. "

Takato grabs his uneaten dango before casually exiting, " Oh, toy number three, make sure ya tell yer boss, " he leans down close to whisper this last part, " A new Mitarashi is in town. "

He grins wickedly while internally cackling at the fear he can see in toy number three's eyes. He continues on his way while Daisuke grabs his bags, and Henry pushes away from the bar. If he bangs Impmon against the stool he was sitting on no one noticed. He could pass Impmon off as a plushie for his little sister, or one that she made him carry around. They catch up with Takato ten minutes later, and Daisuke laughs, " Dude, you so need to let this side of you out more often. "

" I have a present for you, Takato. " Henry says, and hands him Impmon.

" Hey, what's the big idea. I'm no doll. " Impmon huffs.

" Hush while I'm eating my dango. Daisuke, take him for now. " Takato says, and _smiles_ at Impmon.

The rookie virus shudders at this _smile_, and wisely keeps his mouth shut. Once Takato finishes his dango he throws the plates away, but keeps the sticks, they did make for good makeshift senbon after all, " I take it Impmon is the cause of the most recent troubles? "

" He is, but I thought you might like to form an unholy alliance with him to deal with Daisuke's stalker. " Henry says.

Takato's crimson eyes have an interested gleam in them, " Do you have any problems with horrifying and humiliating pranks? "

" Absolutely nothin'. " Impmon replies.

" How good are you at breaking into places and leaving no evidence behind? " is the follow up question.

" Why's youse askin'? " Impmon inquires in return.

" I could use someone that can fit into vents that has opposable thumbs to prank the everloving shit out of places that can fit into vents, you in? "

" I'm in. " Impmon says, and shakes Takato's hand firmly.

The people of Shinjuku collectively shudder as an Unholy Alliance comes into existence right then, unaware of the chaotic horror that was about to be unleashed upon them all. " Henry, do you feel any remorse for what you've done? " Daisuke asks him.

" I've suddenly developed a case of _it's not my problem_. As long as I'm not required to clean up after them I don't care. " Henry says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Tamers will be AU with the addition of Daisuke in the mix, don't like don't read, simple as that.

_This is word emphasis_

*This is one half of a phone conversation*

-this is sign language-

-_internal thoughts/musings-_

This is anything with a copyright

Chapter 9

Southern Quadrant, Takato's Home Dimension:

All three male Tamers swear viciously when their Digivices alert them to a violent digimon that had crossed over. Takato rattles off his address for Impmon, " Don't be seen, we'll be there as soon as we can, and then we can plot on how to make a _certain stalker's life utter Hell_. "

Impmon nods at this, and all three males rush off, following the directions of their digivices. Daisuke pulls DemiVeemon out of his hood, " I need you to digivolve to ExVeemon, and get my sports bag hidden somewhere near the Matsuki Bakery where no one down on their luck can find it, then come back just as quick as you can, okay? "

" You got it, Daishuke. " DemiVeemon says, and ExVeemon soon flies off with his partner's sports bag. Now unencumbered by the sports bag Daisuke is able to pick up his speed, and instead of being lead to a Digital Field they're lead into the downtown area.

Daisuke ducks into an empty and camera free alleyway, dragging Takato with him. With a speed borne of desperation Takato pulls Daisuke's Tamer gear out, handing Daisuke the gloves that he pulls on, even as Takato grabs the wig and sunglasses while handing the anorak to his boyfriend/best friend as well. Daisuke pulls the anorak on over his head, and then Takato quickly gets his wig settled properly as well, and Daisuke places his sunglasses on, finishing his transformation into Yūki. They rejoin Henry even as Gigimon leaps out of Takato's hood and digivolves. Takato's hands flash through the seals he needed, and anyone not a Tamer could see nothing of what was going on. Takato follows his partner up onto a bridge, both of them dodging Devidramon. Henry places a hand on Yūki's shoulder, and can feel the other male trembling, even though there was no visible sign of his distress, " He'll be fine, Yūki. "

" Wow, Devidramon, nasty. Champion level virus, and that Crimson Claw attack is vicious. Goggles has his work cut out for him. " Rika/Carrot Top says as she and Renamon arrive.

Takato's eyes narrow, and he scans a modify card calling out, " Digi Modify...Greymon's Nova Blast Activate! "

" Nova Blast! " Guilmon fires off the attack, and Devidramon counters with his Touch of Evil attack. Takato somersaults to his left, and comes back up on his feet. Devidramon happened to be a dramon type digimon, which meant...he searches for WarGreymon in his deck.

Once he finds the card he scans it immediately, " Digi Modify...WarGreymon's Great Tornado Activate! "

Yūki smirks at this, so Takato remembered that WarGreymon was good against Dramon digimon. He'd built that deck for Takato for a reason after all. The attack hits, and Devidramon retaliates with his Red Eye attack, paralyzing Guilmon. Takato swears under his breath and races forward, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck as he flashes through the seals for the Substitution Jutsu. His fellow Tamers watch on in horror only to find a log destroyed in their place. Yūki sighs in relief that was short lived as Devidramon pins both of them under his hand.

" Dammit, this is not good. " Henry says.

" Vee Laser! " a voice calls out as an attack slams into Devidramon even as a white glow emanates from Takato's digivice. Neither Henry nor Rika/Carrot Top could see the attacking Digimon, but Henry knew that Yūki's partner had made it back to help them out. To be fair Yūki had the only partner capable of flight currently.

" Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon! "

Takato drops to the ground and winces, " Yūki! "

Coffee colored eyes narrow behind orange lenses, and the Child of Miracles moves. He understood exactly what Takato needed him to do. He needed someone to keep Devidramon from dodging Growlmon's attack. He picks up a piece of rubble on the move, and hurls it at Devidramon. Instinct has him leaping backwards at just the right moment, and that was when Growlmon made his move, " Pyro Blaster! "

Devidramon is pixelated, and Growlmon claims Devidramon's data. Yūki was at Takato's side in under two minutes, " I'm fine, just bruised, promise, Yūki. "

Terriermon and Renamon help Growlmon to devolve back down to rookie as he knew how to go from rookie to in training on his own. It took twenty minutes for Growlmon to reverse the process that had allowed him to digivolve. During this Takato is signing quickly, -Look at me, Dai-kun, I'm fine, and you managed to run a distraction for me and Growlmon as well. I know this is hard on you, and I know placing yourself in the line of a direct attack by a digimon on you like that had to have been hard for you. I'm proud of you, Dai-kun, for doing what was needed, and trusting in me enough to let me fight on my own.-

Yūki/Daisuke barely manages to keep himself from showing any visible signs of distress. No way in Hell would he show weakness around his sister, but all he wanted right then was to collapse into Takato. -Thought you couldn't use jutsu in public?-

Takato sighs at this, -Generally traditionally trained ninja can't, and I don't just mean in the art of silent killing. Those that are trained in the use of chakra. Subtle genjutsu and the Academy Three as they're now known use so little chakra that no sensor human or electronic can pick up on it. Only we Tamers saw what really went down in the fight against Devidramon. Not sure what the story for this is going to be though.-

Daisuke/Yūki cocks his head to the side, -So you can hide what we do, but not entire digital fields?-

-I don't create what the public sees, they see what makes sense to them.- Takato elaborates as Henry and Rika/Carrot Top walk over to them. Guilmon races over to his partner's side and nuzzles into him, " You did really good, Guilmon. I'm proud of you. "

Yūki/Daisuke ducks behind Takato mere moments before Rika/Carrot Top's hand swung through where his head had been, " Anorak boy, what the hell were you thinking? That was reckless. "

Takato _smiles_ at Rika, and the violet eyed red head can feel herself take a step back, " He ran the distraction just like I needed him to. "

" It was still…"

Takato steps right up into her personal space, he directs _Google Head Look Number Three her way, Shut the Fuck Up and Listen to Me,_" I would think very carefully if I were you, Carrot Top. I _will not allow anyone to disparage Yūki_, am I understood? "

" I call 'em like I see 'em, Goggles, and what he did was…"

" Let me _rephrase_, I happen to have on me a concoction that will put you through what is essentially the Torture Curse from Harry Potter. I happen to know it works because I just tested it out on some _Idiot Yakuza _whom thought they could pull a protection racket at my favorite dango shop. _I will use said concoction on you should you continue on with what you were about to say, _am I _understood, Carrot Top_? " Takato says sibilantly, his crimson eyes boring into Rika's violet orbs.

Daisuke honestly hadn't thought it was possible to be terrified out of his mind and turned on at the same time. Now, however, watching Takato stand up to Rika like he was happened to fuel his passion, while at the same time he still just wanted nothing more than to curl up in Takato's arms. The longer he stayed still the more his adrenaline crashed, and the harder it was to hide his distress. " _Takato_. " Henry says, he could see Yūki/Daisuke needed to get out of there, and wouldn't leave without Takato.

Takato waits until Rika looks away, " Guilmon, time to become Gigimon again, okay. "

" Okay, Takatomon. " Guilmon says, and once back in his in training form climbs up Takato's body, and back into his hood.

Takato places a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and shunshins off, just far enough away for Daisuke to get out of his Tamer gear. They stow it quickly, and ExVeemon delivers them close to the Matsuki home. Once ExVeemon has devolved back down to DemiVeemon he directs his partner to where his sports bag is, and they make for the Matsuki home. Takato doesn't even bother to cancel the genjutsu he used which had kept the man with the lighter, and his lackeys from realizing anything was going on. The pre-teens head up the stairs after taking their shoes off, and Daisuke goes straight to Takato's room, drops his stuff near the door, writing himself a note to wash his soccer stuff again after school the next day. He grabs a few bags of almost stale bread, lets Calumon out of his school bag, and the digimon feast.

He leans against the wall weakly for a moment, grateful he was able to get his homework done on the bus ride to the game. There was no way in Hell he would be able to get his homework done now. Takato, he suspected, got his done before the game started. The only time his sketchpad was never out was during his actual games. Long association with him had taught his treasure the rules of the game. In the kitchen Takato talks with his parents while he gathers up a protein shake for Daisuke, and a water bottle for himself. He knew his muse would need him...soon, but he did need to actually spend time with his parents too. He allows his mother's hug, as long as she did so behind closed doors he still accepted them.

" Night, guys, I love you both. " Takato says, and makes his way to his room. He had a boyfriend to tend to.

Daisuke had finally fully realized that he had deliberately put himself in harm's way so Takato and Growlmon could finish Devidramon off. That he had watched his boyfriend put himself in harm's way to save his partner whom had been paralyzed by Devidramon. He slides down the wall soundlessly as the tremors he had held off finally hit him full force. Takato's steps are silent, and he gently lowers Gigimon to the floor, motioning for silence as he shuts the door behind himself. He swears internally as he slowly makes his way to his boyfriend. Sudden moves and loud noises would be of no help right now. Once he reaches Daisuke he kneels down in front of him, and gently cups his left cheek in his right hand after setting the drinks down, " Estoy aquí, mi musa(I'm here, my muse). "

Daisuke buries his face in Takato's chest, his arms wrapping around him tightly, but not enough to cause him any discomfort. Takato's left arm goes around Daisuke's back while his right hand cards gently through burgundy locks, " Estamos a salvo en mi habitación, mi musa. Nadie resultó herido de gravedad durante la batalla. Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo pudiste encontrar tu Coraje para ayudar a mi pareja y a mí, cómo confiabas en mi capacidad para manejarme. Gracias por creer en mi(We're safely ensconced in my room, my muse. No one was hurt seriously during the battle. I'm so very proud of how you were able to find your Courage to help my partner and I out, how you trusted in my ability to handle myself. Thank you for believing in me). "

" Soy un pasivo, mi tesoro. Uno de estos días me congelaré en la batalla, y me niego a ponerte en peligro por eso. Debería evitar los campos digitales a partir de ahora, estarás más seguro sin mí(I'm a liability, my treasure. One of these days I am going to freeze in battle, and I refuse to put you in danger because of it. I should avoid the Digital Fields from now on, you'll be safer without me). " Daisuke says in a soft, trembling voice.

Takato uses his right hand to tilt Daisuke's head up, " You listen to me right now, Motomiya Daisuke, _you are not a liability_. I fully accept the risks that come with being a Tamer, a Digidestined. You are one _of the strongest people I know_. Now, quit talking shit about my best friend, I have a tendency to take a dim view on that. "

" Look at me, I'm a mess, Taka-kun. " Daisuke snaps softly.

" No, you're someone whom has been through something traumatizing. If not for Miracles I would have never even met you. Instead of just giving up you find the strength to keep living. I'll say this as many times as necessary. _I am not going anywhere. I will never knowingly or willingly betray you_. You can get through this, mi musa, _I believe in you_. "

Daisuke burrows his head into Takato's left shoulder, and the crimson eyed male resumes carding his right hand through Daisuke silky burgundy locks. " Thank you, Taka-kun, I needed that. "

Takato motions DemiVeemon over, and the small blue dragon grabs up the protein shake, carrying it into his partner's sight, " Drink up, Daishuke. "

Daisuke smiles briefly, " Thanks, DemiVeemon. Go keep the other two in line, okay. I'll be fine here. "

Daisuke shakes his protein shake up before opening it, and taking a long drink, still nestled securely into Takato. Calumon's ears shrink as he watches Daisuke, and once he's finished his drink, and tossed the bottle into the trash can from where he was, the little guy makes his way over, and climbs up until he can nuzzle into Daisuke's chest. Daisuke's left arm gently wraps around Calumon, even as he relaxes further from Takato's gentle ministrations. Takato places a kiss on Daisuke's head, " Get ready for bed, as I'm sure you don't want to explain this to my mom when she checks on us. "

Takato hated the vulnerable look in his muse's eyes, " Just until we're both ready for bed, Dai-kun. Then you'll be entwined safely in my arms again. "

Calumon climbs up onto Daisuke's head as he stands up, and then he lethargically changes into his pajamas. He does remove Takato's goggles, and places them back on the dresser so Takato can get changed as well. Takato once again opts to sleep in a t-shirt, and grabs a pair of pajama pants before grabbing his water bottle, setting it on his bedside table, checking to make sure the alarm is set, and heads over to the door, " Get settled, Dai-kun, I'll be right back. "

Takato waits until he's settled into bed before flipping the overhead light off, then he heads to the bathroom. After answering nature's call, brushing his teeth, and washing his hands he leans against the sink for a little bit, regathering his strength. This was the worst Daisuke had been after a battle, the only time that came close was when Renamon and Rika attacked himself and Gigimon. Inhaling and then exhaling Takato stands up straight, shuts the bathroom overhead light off, a night light was kept on during the night, and makes his way back to his room. He smiles at the sight of Daisuke cradling Calumon in his arms. The little guy really was helping Daisuke just by being himself. He walks over to his bed, and settles himself before shutting the bedside lamp off. Calumon extends his ears to join his fellow digimon by using them to glide over while Daisuke immediately nestles into Takato, and like promised Takato wraps his left arm around Daisuke's back, but he entwines the fingers of his right hand with Daisuke's left after pulling the sheets up to chest height.

If Daisuke's fingers grip his tightly Takato says nothing about it. He knew that Daisuke may never fully recover from what had happened to cause him to become Nonaka Daisuke, but he didn't care. " Taka-kun, kid friendly story? "

Takato grins at this, and in a whisper builds a world for his muse. Slowly but surely Daisuke fully relaxed in his arms, his grip on his fingers slackening as sleep takes him. For the moment Daisuke's sleep was peaceful, but Takato suspected he'd be needed to comfort his muse before the sun rose. He allows himself to relax fully, and drift off as well. Better get his sleep while he could. Daisuke hadn't forced those three, six if you counted their partners, to betray him. They did that on their own. Takato's job was to help Daisuke through the aftermath, to keep Daisuke from becoming another statistic. Takato knew damned well that there were a lot of PTSD sufferers that took their own lives, and there was no way in _Hell_ Takato was going to allow that to happen. It was why he made sure to make positive associations with their battles. He wasn't quite sure yet how he was going to put a positive spin on the color lavender though.

That was when Impmon snuck in, and the pair make whispered plans, with Takato giving a very detailed description of his muse's stalker. While he knew he should be sleeping, making plans to get his muse's stalker to back off was important as well. Impmon snacks on almost stale bread once the initial planning was done. He had seen, from outside, Daisuke's break down, and was curious as to what was going on with the burgundy haired male.

Hours later Daisuke bolts upright, and wraps his arms around his legs while he buries his head in his knees. He barely reacts when Takato drapes himself over his back, " Dai-kun, don't shut me out. Talk to me, please. "

-Can't talk right now.- Daisuke lets his hands flash through the signs that had become second nature by now.

" Signing is still communicating though. Let me in, Dai-kun. "

-No logic right now, please. There were times before the betrayal I actually contemplated just ending it all. It's not like my parents or biological sister would give a damn. I had Tai though, the one bright spot in my miserable life. Tai taught me how to play soccer, doctored up my skinned and scraped knees, he was just there for me. Meeting Veemon gave me a purpose right when I was ready to just give up.-

Takato frowns at this, " Why…? "

Daisuke chuckles bitterly, -Why hide it? Why act happy all the time? Why didn't I tell anyone how truly, sincerely, and utterly miserable I was? Tai-nii had his own problems, the first season went into that briefly, but other than to brag about his soccer prowess his mother ignores his existence because of that one incident. I couldn't add onto his problems, so I just plastered on a smile, and went about my life. There were times Tai did manage to get me to talk, but only about how the others ripped into me when the Emperor managed to capture Agumon. He may have been too worried about his partner at the time, but he saw how much their words hurt me. He alone knew why I hesitated, why I was so reluctant to pick up the Friendship Digiegg. At that point the only ones I could count as friends were Tai-nii and Veemon. Yamato, the hypocrite, rails on me about Friendship when he tried to kill Tai-nii, and then his hissy fit almost cost Tai-nii and Agumon their lives because he had to fucking divide their forces.-

Takato thinks back on the episode in which Tai, as a seven year old had been left to watch over his four year old little sister whom had been sick. She had looked better so he had taken them out to play. She collapsed, an ambulance was called, and when his parents arrived at the hospital, his mother had slapped him. Then he thinks on Storm of Friendship, and realizes his muse had a point, they all railed at him for not caring when it was the opposite, _he cared too much_. Yamato certainly had no room to talk though, did he? " Can you think of any reason why they would get rid of you specifically, Dai-kun? I know you have to have thought about it, obsessed over it for some time. "

-Hope, and the Inheritor of Love and Sincerity never respected me. To them I was an irresponsible idiot. Light...it still fucking hurts that that a girl I practically considered my twin sister could do this to me. I can't think of any reason why they would want to get rid of me. It's not like they want to take over the Digital World and rule it, right? I can't have missed signs of something like that, right?-

Takato blows gently on Daisuke's right ear as he thinks, " They may not have shown their true colors around you, Dai-kun. They could have waited until they were alone...this is all just speculation though. We won't know until you get called back, and we both know you will. _You will not be going back alone though_. "

-Why wasn't I good enough for my family, Taka-kun?-

Takato moves in front of Daisuke, and lifts his head up, " They couldn't appreciate the truly good person you are. They couldn't see your true value, mi musa. The way I see it, _you were too good for them_. Let it out, mi musa, let out what you've been repressing, if only around me. _I will never judge you for being human_. "

Daisuke's coffee eyes are wide in shock before he buries his head in Takato's left shoulder, quiet, heaving sobs leaving the burgundy haired pre-teen. Daisuke has his arms wrapped around his back, both hands on his right shoulder, his grip tight, but just shy of being painful. Takato just cards his fingers through Daisuke's hair, silently supporting his boyfriend. Not much was ever shown about the families of the Digidestined in the first two seasons, but it had been easy to infer that Daisuke did not have a good home life. Unlike the others he hardly ever mentioned his family, which should have told the others something, but apparently they were too self involved to notice that Daisuke was miserable. Okay, maybe he was being a mite unfair. His muse did say that Tai had been able to get some things out of him, that Tai did notice something was wrong on occasion. Still, his muse shouldn't have repressed so much of his own emotions.

Did it scare him that _his Daisuke_ had actually considered just ending it all to escape his misery? Fuck yes. That admission _fucking terrified him_. He had only just begun to truly understand what his feelings for Daisuke really were, and how deep they ran. He didn't even want to entertain the notion of losing him, _ever_. Some would say he was entirely too young to think like this, but he had been Daisuke's best friend for years, their relationship had just naturally transitioned from platonic to romantic, and he couldn't even begin to think of his life _without his muse_. Daisuke had _always been there_ for as long as he could remember. Takato wasn;t sure how long they sat there, his fingers carding through his muse's hair while his muse finally vented out some of the emotions he'd been unhealthily repressing for _entirely too damned long_.

Daisuke pulls away, his eyes red rimmed, but the shadows in them had lightened just a bit. He could see the effect of his admission on his treasure, -Mi tesoro, _I am not going anywhere_. I have a family that cares about me now, but most importantly _I have you_. I'll admit some days are harder than others, some days I don't even feel like getting out of bed, but I do. I can more easily find the Courage to face each day, now, due to the fact that I have you in my life. When you only have one person in your entire life giving you positive reinforcement in comparison to getting disparaged at every turn by your immediate genetic family…-

He soon has his crimson eyed treasure's face buried in his chest, and he runs his right hand up and down Takato's spine. It was his turn to be Takato's strength, he'd never really stopped to think about how emotionally draining it had to be for Takato to be his pillar of emotional support. There was never a word of complaint from Takato either, just calm acceptance. " There was never any sign I could see, even looking back, that indicated they would flat out try to kill me in such a manner. I knew they didn't respect me, the second season makes that damned clear, but murder? I wish I knew why they targeted me specifically. I didn't remember at first, you know. I got to grow up all over again. I was five when I remembered everything, and I mean _everything_. It was when I got my first soccer ball from grandma. I just started remembering Tai teaching me how to play, and that led to me remembering everything else. "

" Why keep it all bottled up for so long? " Takato asks him.

" Would anyone have believed me before all this started up? " Daisuke asks in return, and leans his head on Takato's, " I think Miracles had everyone believe that DemiVeemon was just a unique plushie given to me by my biological parents. He's been with me the entire time. "

The pair remain cuddled together until Takato's alarm goes off, and Takato sighs, yawning widely, even as he slams his hand down on his alarm clock just hard enough to shut it off. The pair get ready for the day, and Daisuke grabs Takato's goggles, turning them over in his hands without looking at them. With a sigh he puts them on his treasure, and sighs into the kiss he's given in return, Takato's hands gently wrapped around his wrists. He's barely aware of DemiVeemon climbing up his body to secure himself in his hood, and Calumon settles himself in his little nest in Daisuke's school bag while Gigimon also settles himself into the hood of Takato's hoodie as well. Takato slowly eases away, and is pleased to note that Daisuke isn't trembling nearly as badly from putting his goggles on him.

" I have to get your snack ready, Dai-kun, and down at least one cup of coffee to make it through today. " Takato murmurs.

" Pour me one too. You should know how I take my coffee by now, mi tesoro. " Daisuke says as he grabs both of his bags, " I'll be running after dinner tonight, okay. "

" That'll give me time to work on my meditation. " Takato says, " I still demand cuddle time though since you have me restricted. "

Daisuke laughs at this, " What's the matter, mi tesoro, can't be patient for a little less than three years? "

Eastern Quadrant, Daisuke's Home Dimension:

Tai leans back wearily on the sofa at Sora's home, they'd never held their meetings here, which meant none of the traitors would suspect a thing. Sora was already nestled into his right side, and he had managed to ensure she wouldn't blow the secret of his otouto's orientation to the others. Ken would be getting Mimi _and Willis_ for this meeting. Willis was the other bearer of the Golden Radiance, so he might be able to shed some light onto what happened. They knew Miracles acted to save Daisuke and Chibomon, but not much else. Tai was praying Willis could give them some more insight into what had gone on in that last moment. Sora had already told the others they could let themselves in. Tai lets his eyes flick downwards to take in Sora, she'd been hit really hard by the realization that six of theirs had attempted premeditated murder on one of theirs.

Sora's sense of security had taken a hit, and she'd turned to the one person she knew she could trust just to regain that feeling of safety. He hated seeing her like this, but he had faith she would recover from this and be stronger for it. Yamato was the first one to arrive, his blue eyes showing his concern briefly, when he saw Sora curled into Tai. He could understand her turning to Tai, she'd known him longer after. She was probably also the only one whom would be able to help Tai out as well. Yamato knew his best friend, he could tell he'd been hit hard by the fact that his imouto had cold-bloodedly tried to kill his otouto. Until this whole debacle came up Yamato hadn't even realized that Tai considered Daisuke to be his younger brother. That did explain why Tai had given him the evil eye after they went to rescue Gabumon, and when Daisuke gained the Digiegg of Friendship though.

" Tai, how much did Daisuke tell you about when we responded to Gabumon's distress call? " Yamato asks him.

" Oh, you mean when you and my evil imouto verbally attacked him for rightfully being concerned about what Jun said to you about him? " Tai asks, leveling _Google Head Look Number Seven at Yamato, Fuck Up Like That Again and I Will End You Painfully_.

Yamato winces at this as he holds his hands up, " Yes, that. "

" Consider yourself very grateful I had a much closer target for my rage that day, Yamato! Daisuke puts up a strong front, but he's far more sensitive than most give him credit for. He would have been a better fit with the Sincerity Digiegg. He hesitated then because he _cared too much_! Yet all of you except for Iori had a go at him. Had I been in a better frame of mind when Agumon had been captured I would have lit into all of you then! " Tai stands up, and stalks right up to Yamato, " How _dare you lecture him about Friendship, you fucking hypocrite!_ You tried to _fucking kill me_. Yes, Cherrymon manipulated you into doing it, but you still did, and then you left us all basically fucking high and dry! Piedmon _almost fucking killed me and deleted WarGreymon_! So, Yamato, _where the Hell do you get the right to fucking lecture my otouto about Friendship_! "

Jyou, Izzy, and Iori have all arrived by this time with their in training level partners. Tsunomon is wisely staying out of the dressing down his partner had a long time in coming, he knew Tai was right to call his partner out. Iori was finally understanding exactly why Tai had been the leader. He was also beginning to understand why Tai had named Daisuke leader as well. He'd seen that same look in Daisuke's eyes several times as he took the Inheritor of Love and Sincerity to task.

Yamato makes sure to meet Tai's furious gaze, and not back up, even though he _really, really wanted to_. " You're right, I had no right to get on his case like that. "

The furious look had yet to abate and Tai takes another step forward, forcing the male blonde to take a step backwards, " Damn straight I'm right, _Ishida_. _Did you ever apologize to him_? "

Yamato is looking decidedly nervous now, " No, I have never given Daisuke a sincere apology for any of the things I've said to him. Especially after I heard Jun trash talking him in the hallways. "

" She'll get hers soon enough. Ken, Mimi, Willis, welcome, the floor show is over for now. " Tai says and reclaims his seat next to Sora, letting her nestle back into his right side. Mimi settles on the sofa on Sora's right while Ken settles on his left, and Willis on the left arm of the sofa while the others range themselves across from them.

" Tell me, what brought about Yamato's much needed dressing down? " Mimi asks eagerly.

Sora sighs but explains it to her female best friend, and the others. " I'm beginning to think Tai is right, Daisuke would have been a better fit for the Sincerity Digiegg. " Izzy frowns thoughtfully.

" He's sincere in everything he says and does, there are no hidden agendas with him. " Mimi says.

" He struck me as a straight shooter as well. He helped me find the strength I needed to save Lopmon here. I'm just surprised those traitors released the Golden Digieggs, then again they probably did so to save their own skins. " Willis says, " I'm glad I met Daisuke though, as I found out that I'm the Child of Destiny. "

Tai looks at the Children of Sincerity and Destiny, they saw Daisuke. Sure, Daisuke may be too damned good at hiding how he really felt behind that damned sunny mask of his, but they actually _saw his little brother_. " Willis, do you have any insight as to what the Miracles half of the Golden Radiance may have done? "

Willis sighs at this question, " I can tell definitively that Daisuke is still alive, but other than that, no. My parents have agreed to allow me to come over here for school though, especially since Mimi has managed to convince her parents to let her come back and stay at their place here. "

Author's Note: I was seriously not expecting to have Takato be Anko's descendant through his mother, but the show proved that when pushed Takato has a very _nasty_ temper. Henry may or may not be descended from Shikamaru, and it would almost be too easy to have Rika descended from the Uzumaki's. My muses will decide as time goes on. No Naruto characters will actually appear though. This will not be a crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


End file.
